Bourbon & Aspirin - Another Bottle
by geminiangel1964
Summary: This is a sequel that begins a few months after the end of Bourbon & Aspirin.
1. Chapter 1

Section 1

"Gibbs, DiNozzo. My office."

"How does he do that?" Tony complained about Vance's order as he exited the elevator. "I haven't even had a chance to put up my new picture." Gibbs swatted him. "Now that, I didn't miss."

"Hey, boss, Tony. How was vacation?" McGee asked coming from the stairwell.

"One week laying on the deck sunbathing and drinking wine? What do you think?" Tony smiled. Summer as he looked at his husband who sported a matching tan.

"Now." Vance bellowed.

McGee shrugged at Tony's questioning look. He knew Vance had been trying to get in touch with Jethro and Tony for the past three days but not why. Vance had also asked Abby and Ducky if they had a contact number. McGee suspected Ducky knew what was going on but evidently had been sworn to secrecy. His suspicion was confirmed as Ducky entered the bull pen and headed up the stairs to Vance's office.

"Happy Monday, director." Tony smiled entering the office.

"Leon."

"You've been out of contact, gentlemen. Isn't there a rule about that?"

"Well, yeah, Leon. It's my rule, not yours. We've been on vacation. Dealing with you would make it not a vacation." Gibbs' gut twisted at the look on Vance's face. He turned to see the door shutting behind Ducky. "What's going on, Leon?"

"Five days ago, there was a terrorist attack on a market in Germany. Dr. Leland Rerriten and Retired Colonel Hollis Mann were victims."

"Is she…" Gibbs started.

"No. Dr. Rerriten was killed immediately. Ret. Col. Mann is hospitalized."

"Were they the targets?" Tony spoke up.

"No. Dr. Rerriten was there to give a keynote speech for trauma surgeons. They just happened to be in the market when the bomb went off. They're holding a flight at Andrews for you."

"We're investigating?" Tony said puzzled.

"No. Ret. Col. Mann is asking to see you."

"She wants to see Jethro?" Tony tried to push down the tendril of jealousy he felt.

"She wants to see both of you."

"That's no reason for us to go running off to Germany, Leon. I can see her when she gets stateside." Gibbs' gut twisted again as he saw the look Vance and Ducky exchanged. "How bad is it?"

"CRT." Ducky said softly. "I'm sorry, Jethro."

"CRT?" Tony repeated.

"Can't really treat." Ducky took a deep breath. "When the car was driven into the market place, the terrorist detonated the bomb. It proved to be a magnesium based incendiary. Hollis was trapped under the debris and suffered severe burns over most of her body. The damage was sores due to a damaged water main. Between the burns and other injuries…" Ducky shook his head. "All they have been able to do is to provide palliative care. Truthfully, after I reviewed her file, I didn't expect her to last this long."

"Tony…" Jethro saw his husband's quick nod.

"I'll notify Andrews you're on your way. Gentlemen, I…"

"Thanks, Leon."

It had been a wild ride, Tony thought as they were escorted to the CCU unit to see Hollis. The two men had left immediately. McGee had ridden down in the elevator with them; taking last minute instructions from them and helping arrange for Zuma's care. Jethro's mad drive to Andrew's to catch the plane. The two men had found a pair of somewhat secluded jump seats for the ten plus hour flight. His Gibbs gut had started aching when they were met by a military lawyer, who identified himself as Hollis' lawyer, at the hospital.

"I've asked the doctor to lighten the medication so that Ret. Col. Mann will be able to speak with you. Since surgery, they've been keeping her sedated most of the time."

"Surgery?" Jethro pounced.

"I'll let her explain." The attorney deferred. As they arrived outside the room, he walked them through the sterilization procedures and donning of the provided gowns, before guiding them into the room.

Jethro bit back a sharp breath. Hollis' face was drastically disfigured on the left side. He and Tony could see the burns on her limbs and around the sterile sheet that covered her torso. As the men entered the room, her right eye opened.

"Jethro. Tony." Her voice was deep and raspy. Her fingers twitched and the two approached the bed moving to her right where she could see them clearly. "Wasn't sure you'd come."

"Shhh, Hollis. Of course, we came. We were away. We just found out this morning."

The right side of her mouth lifted into the semblance of a smile. "Honeymoon?... knew…"

"What did you know?" Jethro asked.

"You two. Knew before Hawaii."

"Guess we were a bit slow figuring it out." Tony replied.

Jethro said tenderly, ""I'm sorry about Leland."

"Me, too." Hollis paused to draw several ragged breathes.

"I'll get a nurse." Tony went to turn.

"No. Need to talk…"

"Hollis. Why did you need to see us?"

"Need you to do…something…Leland, no family." Hollis wheezed. "Me, no family."

Jethro and Tony exchanged a quick look, before Jethro said, "Anything."

"Finish…last tour of duty…"

"I don't understand." Jethro exchanged looks with Tony. She had seemed lucid but didn't seem to remember retiring.

"Jamison." Hollis whispered.

"If you'll allow me, I'll try to explain a bit. Neither Ret. Col. Rerriten or Dr. Rerriten have any next of kin. I helped conduct a search in the wake of the attack." At the look of confusion, he explained. "I was appointed her emergency medical proxy. Once she could communicate, she asked me to draw up papers making you her sole beneficiary. There are some outstanding issues that she would like you to handle. Are you willing to accept the responsibility?"

"Absolutely." Tony said immediately. "Hollis, don't worry. We'll take care of everything."

"I have papers right here. You may want to discuss this further before accepting."

"Tony's right. No matter what, we'll take care of it."

The attorney gave Hollis a wry grin. "You were right." The attorney walked over and opened a folder laying on Hollis' bed table. "Agent Gibbs, if you would sign here, here, here and here." He handed him a pen. Without even glancing at the paper, he signed his name. "And Agent DiNozzo, as his spouse and fellow custodian, would you sign here, here, here and here. Great. I will have a copy of this delivered to you as soon as it is processed. Here are the documents you will need for the flight back." He handed an envelope to Jethro who passed it to Tony. "We have arranged seats on a flight back to DC. First class, commercial flight." The attorney added as Tony rubbed his back with a grimace. "Leaves in two hours. I'll notify them to expedite your boarding. I'll also let the nurse know you're ready for your medication, Hollis." He turned and exited.

"Hollis. What is this all about?"

If not for the burns which robbed her body of moisture, Hollis knew she would be crying. "Take care… promise…"

"Don't stay. Once you get…" Hollis gasped. "Don't wait… me… die. Want to know… home… secure…"

"Hollis…" Jethro said. "This isn't making sense."

"Promise…" Hollis said desperately.

Both men could see her strength fading and lines of pain beginning to show on the unburned side of her face. "We promise." Jethro and Tony said earnestly and in unison.

The door opened and Tony looked to see if the attorney had returned. Instead, he froze in shock. "Jethro…" He tugged his husband's arm.

Jethro shrugged off the tug, his attention on Hollis who had seemed to have exhausted the little strength she had. "In a minute. Hollis? Hollis?"

"Jethro…Oh, my God, Jethro…" Tony felt that he might hyperventilate.

Jethro turned away from Hollis to hush Tony but saw the stunned look on his face. Following his husband's gaze, he looked towards the door where a nurse stood.


	2. Chapter 2

Section 2

Jackson met them at the door and ushered them into the family room where the family waited impatiently. "Well, hurry up. Let me see." Tony and Jethro smiled at their dad's impatience.

The last twenty-four hours had been surreal, Tony thought. The summer had been one grueling case following another. With their new home nearing completion, they had decided to take advantage of the quiet to sneak away for a week. They had lazed under the August sun on the deck of "The Sanctuary" just enjoying their time together. He could never have imagined when they walked into Vance's office what lay in store for them.

Poor Hollis. Tony thought sadly. It was unfair that he and Jethro had so much; each other, their family… and she had lost everything. He kept reliving the moment when he had turned to face the nurse; the moment that he first laid eyes on his daughter and son. He still couldn't believe he was a dad. Gently, Tony lifted his daughter out of her carrier. She was so tiny and beautiful. He looked at Jethro who had picked up their son.

The baby girl gave a whimper as Tony carefully unwrapped her blankets. "It's okay, sweetheart. Daddy has you."

Jethro couldn't stop his smile. Daddy. He had never thought he would be a father again. Tony and he had never expected to have children but from the moment the nurse had handed him the tiny girl he felt as if his heart would explode with love. Looking from the baby he held to the one that the nurse handed Tony, Jethro could only stare at his family in disbelief. Finally, when the attorney had returned, Jamison had handed him temporary visas to take the babies home.

"I was a bit taken aback when Hollis indicated that she wanted you to adopt her babies. Once I read your files and with the recent publicity, I still wasn't certain." The lawyer smiled sadly. "She assured me, you would be the best parents for them. I think she made the right call."

Jethro had turned back to Hollis and had walked towards the bed holding the baby. Hollis had opened her eye and tried to smile at him.

"Hollis… I…"

"Love… them… promise…"

Tony had joined him. "We will and when they are older, we will tell them about you."

"Go…"

"Hollis…" Jethro went to protest.

"You… promised…" Hollis' body seemed to relax as the injection the nurse had put in her IV started to take effect and her eye closed.

"She needs to rest now." The nurse said kindly.

Jamison had ushered them out. "Hollis insisted that she wanted you to leave immediately. She wanted to know that the babies were home and safe before she died."

"How…" Tony was unsure what to even ask.

"Emergency caesarian." The attorney answered the unasked question. "The babies are only two weeks early. When she came in, the doctors felt it would be best to deliver them immediately so that they could use more intensive treatment on Hollis. I was here when she woke after surgery and was able to act on her decisions."

"This is…" Jethro was at a loss for words.

"I realize that you haven't had time to really process the situation but Hollis' condition has been steadily declining. I was just praying you would get here in time."

"Are they really ours?"

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo. The packet I gave you earlier has the adoption papers; as well as temporary custody documents. I don't expect any complications."

"Is it… Are they…"

"They are perfectly healthy. No effects from the attack. May I be the first to congratulate you on your son and daughter."

"What are their names?" Jethro asked.

"Baby Girl Gibbs and Baby Boy Gibbs." The attorney told him. "Hollis felt you should name them since you would be their parents."

"Did she give you any idea of names she liked?" Tony asked still staring at his son in awe.

"Sorry." The attorney shook his head.

"Tony." Abby whispered louder poking his leg as she knelt in front of him.

"Sorry, Abbs, guess my mind wandered a bit."

"Can I…" Abby started hesitantly. Tony motioned for her to sit beside him and then carefully placed his daughter in the goth's arms. "She's perfect. What's her name?"

Tony looked over to where Jackson was staring with disbelieving joy at his grandson. "Neither of them are named. Hollis wanted us to choose their names. Jethro and I tossed a few around on the plane ride back but we want them to be perfect."

"I can't believe you and Gibbs are dads." Abby looked at Tony and smiled.

"Me, neither, Abbs." Tony said as Jethro sat down on the other side of him. His husband put his arm around Tony and Tony swayed towards him. "I never thought…I mean, after Wendy… then the plague… then Jethro and I… I hadn't even considered that I might be a dad."

"Me, neither." Jethro smiled at Abby. "When I lost Kelly, I never even considered having another child. Now I have a son and another daughter."

"Hi, sweetheart, I'm your Auntie Abby. You and I are going to have so much fun."

McGee stepped over next to Abby. "My turn."

"I've only had her like a minute."

"It's time for her to meet her Uncle Tim."

"Speaking of Uncle Tim. Where is the other member of the family?"

"He is taking a nap on your bed. I'm a bit surprised that he hasn't woken up."

Getting up, Tony headed for the little scamp. It was time for him to meet the two newest members of the family. While Tony tracked down the pup, Jethro watched as Tim scooped the baby out of Abby's arms leaving her pouting. As he took hold of the tiny hand, the baby girl opened her eyes and gave an unfocused look. "She's going to be a heart breaker when she grows up."

"Don't give her ideas. She is not dating until she is at least thirty-five."

Jackson guffawed. "Keep telling yourself that, son." Seeing Abby standing next to him, looking sad; Jackson reluctantly handed her his grandson. "Alright, McGee. Hand over my grand-daughter."

"I've only had her like a minute."

"It's time for her to meet her grandpa." Jackson smirked as he turned McGee's comment back on him. McGee handed her over carefully and went to stalk Abby and his new nephew.

Section 3

Tony gently sat down next to the puppy that was sprawled across the bed. Zuma's back leg twitched in his sleep. Obviously, the pup was chasing squirrels with his cousin at the park. Poor Zuma, he couldn't understand why they wouldn't hold still like Squirrely and let him nibble on their tails.

At slightly over forty pounds, Agent Zuma was growing up fast. With his last back injury, Tony had been discouraged from carrying the pup when he passed twenty-five pounds. He admitted to himself he missed scooping up the pup and cuddling his soft warm body; popping the pup into his Agent Zuma carrier and walking through the park. Tony knew Zuma missed those days, too. He had found the pup with his head stuck in the carrier several times before the carrier had been folded and placed up on a shelf out of reach. They settled for snuggling together on the couch or resting in the chair in the living room.

Tony couldn't help thinking about the two new additions to the family, nestling snuggly in a carrier. The two of them fussing and waiting for him to scoop them out of their beds with sleepy disgruntled faces and deal with tiny diapers. He treasured the soft cries that told him it was time for one or both of them to be cuddled into his arm and provided with a nice warm bottle. Tony could already picture them romping in the backyard with Zuma.

"Hey, Zuma. Wake up, sleepy head." The pup opened his eyes a bit and let them close again. Tony started counting to himself. One… Two… And there it was. The pup's eyes flew open and he scrambled to his paws pushing against Tony, his tail going like mad. The trip to Palermo had left a trace of insecurity but at least Zuma could now spend the night with his cousin or let Jethro and Tony disappear for a day or two without the anxiety the small pup had displayed.

"I'm so glad to see you, too." Tony scratched the ears that were freely offered. "Daddy and I have a surprise for you. You have a brother and sister. I know you are going to love them as much as Daddy and I." Tony's eyes filled with tears of gratitude and sorrow for Hollis. "See, a wonderful woman couldn't care for them so she sent them to Grandpa, Daddy, you and I so that we could all be a family."

Zuma looked at Tony in confusion. The sad face was at odds with the happy tone and playful hands. "Come on, lazy bones. Let's go see Daddy." Excited to see his other favorite person, Zuma leapt from the bed and headed for the door, looking back to be sure that Tony was coming along.

Jethro had managed to steal his son away from McGee and Abby and was on the couch with the baby in his arms when Zuma entered the living room. The pup was only a step ahead of Tony, having stopped for a drink and a treat on the way. "Hey, pup."

The pup stared at the thing in Jethro's arms and only moved forward with Tony's encouragement. Stepping around Zuma Tony stopped by Jackson's chair and picked up his daughter. He moved to sit on the couch next to Jethro. "Come on, silly thing." Jethro said to the pup. "Come here."

"It's okay, Zuma." Tony coaxed as the baby girl snuffled and opened her eyes. When she made noise, Zuma's ears perked up. "She wants to meet you. Come on."

Cautiously, Zuma approached. He stretched out his nose until it met with a tiny foot clad in a soft baby onesie. The pup jerked back when the foot moved and then he woofed softly. The woof caused the other baby to open his eyes. The pup watched as another little foot moved towards him. He sniffed the baby that Jethro was holding and then went back to the other baby. When the baby boy began to fuss softly, he carefully rubbed the baby's foot with the side of his face. The baby stopped and looked towards Zuma.

"I think's it's time for another bottle." Jethro said.

"I'll make it." Abby offered.

"Actually, there's one in that duffle in an insulated bag. The hospital gave it to us knowing that we were going to be on the plane for so long." Jethro said.

"And the nice stewardess' refilled it for us towards the end of the flight." Tony added as Abby found a bottle and re-zipped the insulated bag. Handing Jethro the bottle, she watched as he checked the temperature and then rubbed the nipple on the baby's lips. Immediately, the baby latched on and began sucking greedily. Zuma watched enthralled.

"Guess he takes after Tony," McGee joked.

"Watch it, probie." Tony responded. Just then the little girl began to fuss.

"And another country heard from," Jethro joked. "I'd swear they are psychic or telepathic. The moment one starts eating the other one seems to know it and wants their bottle."

Before anyone could react, Zuma whirled about and leapt over Jethro's feet to reach the duffle. He nosed it but couldn't open it. Undeterred, he began to drag the duffle around the coffee table, until he pushed it up against Tony's legs. "Aren't you a good big brother? You are so good helping your sister." Tony praised him as he dug out a bottle and mirrored Jethro's actions. He smiled as she latched on. His little girl might be a little lady but she had the appetite of a logger.

Zuma moved back to his previous position. While the babies fed, he sat in front of the couch moving his head from Tony's knee to Jethro's and back. Occasionally he would rub a foot carefully and offer a woof of encouragement to the babies. Tony had worried about jealousy, but it appeared that Zuma had fallen in love just as fast as he and Jethro had in Germany. Jethro smiled at Tony who smiled back. They paid no attention to the smiles that Jackson, Abby and McGee were sharing as they watched the five of them bonding.


	3. Chapter 3

Section 4

The two babes were lying contently in their fathers' arms having been feed and burped. Everyone had laughed when Zuma eyes opened wide in shock at his sister's particularly loud belch. "She's a bit noisy, isn't she, pup? Kinda like Mommy on taco night." Jethro joked.

Tony poked him sharply. "Do you want to talk about the ham and five bean soup? And I'm not Mommy."

"Well, we know who you are and who we are… but names, now!" Abby demanded.

Jethro and Tony laughed. "Like I said earlier we thought about it a lot on the way home."

"We talked about when Shannon was expecting Kelly. We had talked to dad about naming the baby after him if it was a boy. He told us no quite definitely. He felt each child should have its own name and destiny."

"Then I asked Jethro about naming the baby after Shannon or Kelly but we felt it was too soon. We crossed off Kate and Cassie for the same reasons."

"Then Tony suggested we exclude the names of our former exes. Several dozen names later, we decided on a name we both like and if it nods to her grandpa's name…" Jethro smirked.

"This little lady is Jacqueline Holly Gibbs." Tony smiled down at her lovingly. "We'll call her Linnie."

"Holly for Hollis." Abby whispered.

"Yes." Gibbs looked at the baby sadly. "We wanted her to have her own name but also a connection to her first mother."

"And my grandson?"

"Holly's husband's first name was Leland. After much argument from Tony, we decided to use Tony's birth name as a nod to his family. This is Christian Lee Gibbs aka Chris."

"Linnie and Chris." Jackson repeated. "I think those are fine names and their middle names are very appropriate. I'm proud of you boys for including their birth parents in their names."

"Hollis was very insistent that we consider ourselves the twins' parents." Jethro cuddled his son closer. "She gave Tony and I the most precious gift anyone ever could. The attorney, Jamison, told us that when Hollis found out she was pregnant, that she and Leland had talked it over and modified their will asking us to take the baby. Right after the explosion the doctors did a C-section. She managed to ask for a lawyer and get across what she wanted. That's when he made the first call to Vance." Jethro looked at his daughter sadly. "We're both sad that the babies will never know Hollis and Leland but we are so very grateful to them."

Just as the mood was rapidly sliding to morose, there was a muffled noise followed by Linnie's quiet fussing. Zuma went to rub her foot with his head but let out a yelp and quickly back away. "She hates to be dirty or wet." Tony laughed. "It's okay, sweetie. Daddy's here." He fumbled in the duffle with one hand, smiling as Abby braved the smell and leaned it to help him. Zuma wisely chose to play with the other baby.

Abby retrieved a blue throw-away pad and Tony quickly laid his daughter down as Linnie's cries grew louder. While Abby dug for a diaper and supplies, Tony quickly unsnapped the onesie softly assuring his daughter that he was hurrying as fast as he could. "Tony, you only have a couple diapers, left." Abby said concerned. "And these are all trial size," the goth said as she placed the powder, lotion and wipes within his reach.

"Hollis and Leland believed that they would be home before the babies were born. Hollis' doctor allowed her to fly so late because she was so healthy and the pregnancy went so well. The things they bought are in Hawaii." Jethro explained. "The hospital gave us the travel size and a pack of diapers but we're going to need supplies."

"Linnie, what has Daddy been sneaking you? I know I didn't feed you anything that would smell this bad." With watering eyes, Tony balled up the diaper and put it in a bag that Abby held for him as everyone laughed until another sound and another yelp were heard. While Tony carefully cleaned his daughter, Jethro talked softly to his son.

"We're lucky, Chris is a bit more patient," Tony said as he carefully diapered his daughter. "At least, for a bit," he acknowledged as his son began to fuss. Gently he bundled Linnie back into her onesie and snapped it before carefully handling her to the eagerly waiting Goth. "Alright, hand him over." Tony turned to take his son.

"What's wrong, Chris?" The boy fussed a bit. "You're such a good boy waiting for me to finish with Linnie." He began again the task of cleaning up a dirty bottom. "Next time, it's Daddy's turn, isn't it?"

"Uh, Tony, isn't that going to be confusing?"

"What, McGee?" Tony asked intent on his son.

"Well, you called yourself Daddy and now you called Jethro Daddy. Won't that confuse the babies?"

"Jethro and I haven't quite worked that out yet." Tony admitted.

"All kids have a mommy and a daddy. Seems settled to me." Jethro stated.

"I am not the mommy," Tony retorted. "Stop calling me that."

A knock at the door was followed by footsteps in the hall. "Ah, Jethro, what a blessing to come from such a tragedy." Ducky said looking at the baby in Abby's arms.

Scooping up his once-again clean son, Tony stepped carefully around Abby and Linnie and went to Ducky. Gently he laid his son in Ducky's arms. "This is your Grandpa Ducky. If that's okay?" Tony said uncertainly.

"That is more than okay, Anthony." The examiner's eyes were misty. "That is more than okay."

"Tony, where is…" Palmer stopped and looked at the tiny infant Ducky was holding. Behind him, Breena carrying Victoria was forced to step around him to avoid running into him.

"There's my god-daughter." Tony lifted Victoria from her mother's arms and gave her a kiss on her nose. "How's my girl?"

Abby rose and brought Linnie over and handed her to Breena. "Tony, Jethro, they're beautiful. Have you named them?" Breena stroked the small cheek gently.

"You are holding Jacqueline Holly and Grandpa Ducky is holding Christian Lee." Jethro said as he watched with a smile as his old friend told his son a story of a baby he delivered in London.

"Congratulations." Jimmy looked at his friend who was holding his daughter. "I'm so happy for you and Jethro."

"Thanks, Black Lung." Tony cradled his god-daughter. "I thought this angel would be the closest I would come to being a father and I was so proud that you asked me to be her god-father. I didn't think I could be happier but…now…"

"I know how you feel." Jimmy said sincerely.

"God-parents!" Abby gave a semi-squeal. "You need god-parents for Chris and Linnie."

Jethro and Tony shared a smile. They had also discussed that need during the feed and diaper routine on the flight home. The four obvious candidates were looking at them expectantly. "We discussed that, too." Tony admitted. "It was really an easy decision, though."

Jethro smirked as he watched the brief flash of disappointment on Abby and Tim's faces and the quick look of happiness on the Palmers' faces.

"We considered giving the twins different god-parents. But, if something should happen, we want them raised together. We hope that their godparents would be willing to move in and raise them in our home. I realize that would be asking a lot and we took that into consideration."

This time a bit of hope could be seen in Abby and Tim and a bit of disappointment in Breena and Jim. Unable to keep them in suspense any longer, Jethro spoke up. "Tim, Abby, Jimmy, Breena, would you be willing to be Linnie and Chris' godparents?"

"All four of us?" Abby let out a small squeal.

"We were going to ask you and Tim to be Chris' godparents and Breena and Jimmy to be Linnie's godparents but…" Tony shrugged. "This feels right to us."

"Tony, Jethro. I…" Tim tried to gather his thoughts. "If you're sure… I'd be honored."

"Of course, we're sure, McGodfather." Tony said. "You and Jimmy are my brothers, a bit annoying at times, but… We know you would raise them well." Tony looked at Abby who was staring at the babies in shock. "And who but my sisters to keep those two in check." Abby and Breena shared a smile and nod of confirmation. They would definitely keep them on a tight rein.

"Hey, Linnie. I'm your godfather." Jimmy said softly to the baby his wife was holding. The baby looked towards the voice and gave a small gurgle.

"I think she approves." Jethro smiled.

Section 5

It was Linnie who decided enough was enough and things were getting too sentimental for her. She spit up a bit and decided to express her displeasure at her dirty onesie.

Handing Victoria to Jimmy, Tony took his tiny girl and crooned softly to her. "It's okay. You know, if you would eat a bit slower, this wouldn't happen. Jethro, do we have another clean outfit?"

Jethro was already digging in the duffle. His baby girl could be very loud when expressing her displeasure. "That was the last one."

"It will be a bit big but…" Breena dug in Victoria's diaper bag and found one of her daughter's sleepers. "At least, it's clean."

"Thanks." Tony said gratefully.

"You guys really aren't prepared." McGee shook his head, "I mean, you need everything for the babies."

"Thank God for Jamison. He had the car waiting for us when we landed and had arranged for these car seats. Otherwise…" As he spoke, Tony was working the onesie off his daughter and accepting the sleeper began to stuff her into the clean outfit.

Jethro had gathered the spare outfits the hospital had given them. "I'll go put these in the washer." He accepted the one Tony handed him.

"Leroy, let me do that." Jackson took the outfits. "You boys must be exhausted. Have you slept at all? Eaten?"

"It's okay, dad. We're used to pulling twenty-four hour days when we're working."

"They fed us on the plane." Tony picked up his clean daughter and immediately lost her to her nearest godfather.

"If you make a list, I'll run out and pick up a few things. Formula, diapers, whatever." Tim looked at his goddaughter. "Uncle Tim will make sure you have everything you want or need," he promised her.

In the interim, Abby took the clothes from Jackson and went to start a small load of laundry. Jackson followed her out. While Abby started the wash, Jackson dug out a couple of casseroles his son-in-law kept in the freezer. He'd let them thaw a bit and then put the casseroles in. They returned as Jimmy stole his godson from Ducky who signed in resignation.

Breena had taken the duffle and was examining its meager contents. She looked at the pad and pen in Abby's hand. "No use making a list," she told her. "Tim was right. They need everything. You know what this means…"

"Shopping trip." They chorused making the men cringe.

Deciding to avoid the inevitable, Jackson and Ducky stole the babies back and settled down in the recliners to get to know them better. Meanwhile, Jethro had was talking to Victoria who was now over his shoulder.

Tim and Jimmy squared off. "Three… two… one…"

"Yes, paper covers rock," Tim crowed in relief. "You get to go along and carry the packages. I'll call Vance and let him know you're home safely and get the papers for family leave filled out."

"No need." Leon stood in the living room door. "I received a call from Lieutenant Jamison." He looked at the two men sadly. They had spoken just before Tony and Jethro boarded the flight. Vance had been surprised, actually shocked, to hear about the twins but was supportive of their adoption. "Hollis died about an hour and a half ago. She lived long enough to know that you and the children had landed ande were home."

Jethro took Tony's hand as he heard his husband draw in a ragged breath. "Thanks for stopping by to tell us in person, Leon."

"I was coming over anyway. Lt. Jamison faxed copies of the documentation over. Helen prepared temporary leave sheets which I have already signed." He handed an envelope to Jethro. "She also prepared forms for paternity leave. All they need is your signatures." He added reluctantly. "You are both eligible for twelve weeks of paternity leave. I will assume that you will let me know as soon as possible whether one or both of you will be taking it."

"At least to start, both of us." Leon nodded as Jethro answered him. "We have a lot to take care of right now. Jamison is arranging for Leland and Hollis to be returned to the states but we're helping with funeral arrangements. We also need to finalize the adoption and set up a nursery."

While listening, Leon took the opportunity to fuss over the babies. Of course, he would deny that he did more than just look them over. "Have McGee bring the signed papers in tomorrow." He smirked at his employees. "Helen took the initiative and has filed leave forms for today for the rest of you. She assumed you would need some help today."

"Thank-you, Leon." Jethro said sincerely.

"It was all Helen's idea." Leon would swear to that rather than admit to suggesting that Gibbs and DiNozzo would need assistance. "Gentlemen and ladies, I must be off. Meeting with the new SecNav. Congratulations, Jethro, Tony. I know you will make wonderful parents."

"Thanks."

"Well," Jimmy said as the door closed behind Vance. "Since you don't need to do paperwork, McGee, you can come along and help."

"Excellent idea," Ducky spoke up. "Jackson and I have decided that we will watch our grandchildren while the godparents do the shopping. I trust that between the four of them they will be able to purchase the necessary items."

"Leroy, you and Tony need to rest," Jackson held up his hand when his son made to protest. "You will be very busy over the next few days. Take the chance to sleep when you can. Ducky and I will be just fine."

"Woof." Zuma looked at Jackson from his position between Jackson's and Ducky's chair. The pup had settled where he could see both babies at once.

"Pardon me." Jackson laughed. "Ducky, Zuma and I will be just fine."

"I should make a list." Tony replied.

Breena and Abby laughed. "I think I've got this," Breena said. "Unless, you think your goddaughter is deprived." Tony wisely shook his head.

While Jackson and Ducky gave the crew their marching orders, Jimmy went into the kitchen and wheeled in the bassinet that Victoria regularly used. "What about big items?" Tim asked looking at the bassinet.

"Big items?" Jethro questioned.

"I assume you will want to make cribs, but what about temporarily? Cribs, bassinets, changing tables."

Jackson and Jethro exchanged glances. They definitely would be making the nursery furniture but it wasn't something that could happen overnight. Abby spoke up. "I could call the sisters. They try to keep some stuff for people in need. You could borrow a few things."

The family waited as Jethro and Tony had a non-verbal conversation. "McGee, I think the twins can share for now. Why don't you pick up what we need," Jethro looked at Abby with a raised brow when she made to interrupt him. "When we're done with the furniture, we can donate it to the sisters."

The matter solved, the room was soon emptied. Jethro and Tony were shooed off to their room for a nap after waving at the departing shopping crew who were taking both Jethro's truck and the new SUV to Jimmy and Tim's horror. Tony and Jethro were silently relieved that they were being left behind. There was a horrifying glint in Breena's eyes that resembled Abby on a Caf-Pow high and the look in Abby's eyes was downright frightening as she accepted their credit cards. Finally, there was just two happy grandfathers holding their newest grandchildren while Victoria slept happily in the bassinet between them and Zuma who drifted off with Rocky firmly between his paws.


	4. Chapter 4

Section 6

Tony refused to open his eyes. He was enjoying lying cuddled back against Jethro, his husband's breath on his shoulder. He'd had such a wonderful dream. Jethro and he were parents to two little babies.

"Not a dream." Jethro's arm tightened around Tony's waist and he shifted to prop rest his chin on Tony's shoulder.

"How…" Tony started.

"Had the same thought when I woke up." Jethro's breath tickled Tony's ear. "Then I heard our daughter expressing displeasure."

"I should…"

"The grandpas took care of it or we would know." Jethro laughed. "Otherwise, we would definitely know. Our daughter is no shrinking violet."

"Our daughter…. God, Jethro. We have a daughter. We have a son." Tony whispered in disbelief. "What did we do to deserve to have so much?"

"I prefer to think we don't get what we deserve. I can't think of anything that Hollis and Leland could have done to deserve what happened." Jethro said a touch sadly. "I know I don't deserve you or the twins but…"

"You are a good man, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Let's leave it that neither of us deserved the blessing but oh, God, I am so grateful to Hollis and Leland."

"I can't believe they picked us." Jethro said. "I can't believe I'm a father, again."

"Is it hard?" Tony adjusted his question quickly. "Does it bring back the memories?"

"Some. I guess that's natural. Linnie isn't a substitute for Kelly, though. When I hold her, I only see our daughter. I remember holding Kelly at that age but it seems to have dulled a bit."

"Is Linnie like her?"

"No. She was more like Chris. Kelly was really laid back. Uh-oh…"

"Speak of the little angel." Tony snickered. "That sounds like the 'I'm dirty' cry again."

"Guess we should rescue the grandpas."

"It is your turn." Tony reminded him.

"Dad can handle it."

"But can poor Zuma?"

"Did you see his face when he got a whiff?" Jethro snickered.

About that time the bedroom door edged open a bit and a moment later forty pounds of pup landed on the bed on top of the two men. Zuma gave a woof and then plopped down on their hips.

"Oof… Zuma." Tony scratched his ears which put the tail into action.

"Silly thing, did you escape from diaper detail?" Jethro laughed as Zuma sniffed the air gratefully.

A second cry began and Tony gave Zuma's ears one last scratch. "It was nice while it lasted, but I think the Grandpas have done their duty."

"So, have the twins." Jethro said as he rolled out from under Zuma and got up. Coming around the bed, he laughed. Taking advantage of having Tony alone, Zuma was covering him with kisses as Tony tried to ward him off. Taking pity, Jethro grabbed the pup and gave him a good scratch while Tony eased out and sat on the edge of the bed. Jethro extended his hand to help his husband up; conveniently right into his arms. "I love you, Mommy Tony." He said as he kissed his husband.

"I love you, Daddy Jethro." Tony kissed him back. "And I'm not the mommy."

"Coming, pup?" As if in answer to Jethro, Zuma plopped back down on the bed with a woof.

"If he spoke people, I think he just told you not on your life." Tony laughed. The sound of crying increased. "Better rescue the grandpas."

The two men made their way into the living room where they found all three babies fussing. Tony took his daughter from relieved Ducky. "She isn't wet or hungry. I've tried burping her for gas." The elderly man offered.

"Sometimes she cries in advance." Tony comforted him.

"In advance?"

About that time, a familiar stench arrived. "I think she wants us to be ready and waiting. Don't you, sweetheart? I know, you hate being dirty. I'm moving." Tony comforted her as he moved towards the meager supplies the girls had laid out on the coffee table. "Aunties Abby and Breena better hurry. We don't have many clean diapers left. Now, hush, sweetheart. Daddy's taking care of you."

Jethro had scooped his god-daughter out of the bassinet. She appeared to be crying in sympathy. Cradling her, he handed her a small rattle which she immediately began sucking on it. "Is he dirty, too, Dad?"

Jackson did a careful sniff test. "No. Just a little wet, it appears."

"Let me take him." Jethro handed Victoria to Ducky who held out his arms. "Hey, little fella, what's wrong?" Moving to the sofa he sat on the opposite end of the sofa from Tony and laid the baby on the top end of the blanket Tony was using for a changing pad. This put the two babies' heads next to one another. Immediately, Chris appeared to change the tenor of his fussing. Linnie turned her head in his direction and her cries seemed to ease a bit.

"My word. They appear to have bonded already." Ducky said fascinated.

"They did spend nine months alone." Tony said. "The nurses said that sometimes they would be fussing and wouldn't stop until they were in the same bassinet."

"Amazing." Jackson said as his grandson seemed to comfort his irate sister.

Taking advantage of Chris' help, the two dads quickly handled diaper changes. Jethro had gotten lucky, a fact Tony intended to remind him of when the next two special changes were required. Finishing his once again sweet smelling daughter, Tony leaned towards where the babies were facing one another. "Hey, sweetpea, is that better?" He smiled as the two babies tried to look at him. "Hey, pumpkin, are you soothing Linnie? You are such a good boy." Two sets of hands began waving in the air.

"Easy, son." Jethro hurried to fasten his son's onesie. "I'm hurrying. Watch this," he said to the two grandpas. Jethro turned his son to lay sideways on the sofa while Tony did the same to their daughter. The two babies were laying side by side and Tony moved to kneel between the sofa and coffee table where he could "talk" to both babies.

"Hey, how are daddy's angels?" Tony crooned. The hands began to wave again. "Are you being good? Yes, you are." Little legs began moving and tiny eyes stared towards Tony. "Daddy loves you both." Tony took one of Chris' hands in his left hand and one of Linnie's in his right. "Daddy and I are going to take such good care of you. Yes, we are." The twins' world appeared to have shrunk to just Tony and each other. About that time, the expression on the tiny faces shifted.

"They're smiling." Ducky stared.

"Of course, they are," Tony crooned. "They love it when Daddy plays with them. Don't you? And we're going to get some toys to play with, aren't we?"

Jackson patted Jethro on the shoulder. "I can't believe how comfortable the twins are with you already."

"Hollis couldn't really interact with them." Jethro said quietly. "Tony and I are really the first to hold and care for them. The nurses tried but they had other patients. It seems that they latched onto us, particularly, Tony. I remember Kelly initially focused more on Shannon."

"Children often focus on the mother as they are used to hearing her voice during the whole pregnancy." Ducky offered as the trio watched Tony and the twins. The look on Tony's face was awe and joy and love.

"We thought it was that Tony held Chris first." Jethro said. "Then we noticed that Linnie would try to coo for him. You should have seen them on the plane." He told the grandpas proudly. "He put them both in one carrier and sat and talked to them and played with them. He even narrated the in-flight movie." Jethro laughed.

"Is Daddy telling tales?" Tony crooned. "I wonder who it was that laid both on you on his chest and just cuddled you for hours. I wonder who that was." Tony laughed. The twins worked their mouths as if to imitate the laugh. "Daddy's being silly? Isn't he?"

Jackson examined Leroy's face carefully looking for any signs of jealousy. Leroy only looked thrilled at the interactions between his husband and his children. Jackson saw love and pride. Leroy was clearly proud of his husband's connection to their children.

"He was scared at first." Jethro spoke quietly seeing his dad look at him. "I had them on my chest the first part of the flight, because he was afraid that he wouldn't be a good father. He was scared that given his role models he wouldn't be able to connect with them. When the first set of changes occurred, he almost freaked out but then Linnie waved her little hand at him. When he took her hand, it was almost miraculous." Jethro smiled at the memory. "He just melted. He picked her up and I handed him Chris, too. The connection was just there. Just love."

"Anthony is a wonderful man. He has risen so far above how he was raised. The two of you will be wonderful fathers. Hollis could not have chosen better parents, Jethro." Ducky smiled.

"Thanks, Duck." Jethro turned back to his husband and children. When he spoke again, Jethro's voice was sincere and full of emotion. "I feel like I have been given a whole second chance. To have Tony and now children…. I am the happiest and luckiest man in this world."

Section seven

Eventually, the family heard the sound of returning cars, followed by two chipper voices rapidly approaching. Tony looked in the bassinet where the twins lay snuggled side by side. "Do we have time to run? They sound more hyped then when they left."

Jethro smirked at his husband who had been playing pat-a-cake with Victoria. "Too late," he said as the front door opened. From his place, next to the bassinet, Zuma looked up as his aunts entered talking merrily and loaded down with bags.

"Is there anything left at the store?"

"Two babies." Abby reminded them. "Twice the things to buy."

Behind the girls, Tim and Jethro were dragging in a large box. "Where do you want the crib?" Tim called into the living room.

Tony looked at Jethro. "I don't really want them on a separate floor."

"We could move our bedroom back upstairs and give the twins the spare room."

"It's really small though."

"We could ask Dad to move down and give each twin their own room."

"One crib is all we bought." Tim interjected.

"Besides if they're down for a nap, they'd be upstairs."

Jethro eyed his husband. He knew where the crib was headed but he wasn't giving in without a fight. He looked at Zuma and sighed. "Where do you want to put it?"

"I was thinking we could put it in our room," Tony started. "It's only temporary until we move…" Tony's face drained of color.

"What's wrong?" Jethro reach for Tony's hand as Breena dropped the bags and rushed to pick up her daughter.

"There's no room for the babies." Tony stated grasping Jethro's hand.

"We'll make do for now." Jethro comforted him.

"NO!" Tony raised his voice. Jimmy and Tim exchanged glances. They weren't used to seeing Tony having a meltdown. He was usually the one cracked jokes and kept them calm. "Our dream home. We have no room, no nursery for the twins. What are we going to do? Babies need a nursery, a play room, a…"

Jethro pulled his husband close. "Tony, take a deep breath. Let it out. Another. In…. Out… That's it. Don't worry. We'll call the architect first thing tomorrow and get an appointment. It may set our move back a bit, but we'll manage. For now, we can put the crib in our room." Zuma and the twins two, Jethro none, he sighed to himself.

In order to distract Tony, Breena handed Victoria to Ducky and picked up the discarded bags. "Wait until you see what we found, Tony." Reaching into the first bag, Breena pulled out a stack of onesies. She held up the first two. Both were decorated with tiny lambs. One had pink accents and the other blue.

"Oh, Jethro, look…" Tony took the onesies. "They match." Tony touched the little lambs. "They are going to look so cute in these."

"And look, Tony…" Abby dug into another bag. She held up blue and pink sleepers with lambs and little lamb heads on their feet. Both had a white cap with lamb ears. "They coordinate."

"I can't wait to see them in these." Jethro admitted. "But shouldn't they have their own individual styles?"

"Oh, we only got a couple of matching outfits. The rest are individualized. They don't make a lot of matching outfits for boy/girl twins." Abby said as she used a small pair of scissors she had produced from somewhere to begin removing tags. "We got some gender-neutral outfits."

"Gender neutral?" Jackson said. "What the devil is gender-neutral?"

Breena laughed. "It's outfits that work for boys or girls."

"Humph. We used to just call them yellow and green."

Abby looked at Jackson earnestly. "Outfits today aren't limited by color. Especially pastels. They make clothes in all colors, red, black, purple. You can even find outfits in blue for baby girls and pink for baby boys."

"Leroy, if you put pink on my grandson…" Jackson threatened. "You will be wearing pink underwear." Jethro winced.

"Don't worry, Breena wouldn't let me buy any." Abby pouted.

"When you have a baby, you can dress it in anything you want," Tony patted her on the head. "Until then we'll be more traditional."

"Spoilsport."

"No, that's him." Tony pointed to his husband. He was distracted by the stack of bibs that was steadily growing on the table in front of him. "How many bibs did you buy?"

"The baby checklists recommend between six and ten for one baby. I discovered that was not enough." Breena admitted. "Sometimes Victoria can go through those in one day. I have about twenty right now. Some will get stained and not come clean."

"Baby checklist?" Tony was intrigued. "They have a checklist."

"Several of them." Abby said. "All over the web and some stores give them free. So, what we did was take the estimate of say ten onesies and then double it. Of course, in some areas, Breena knew whether that was too many or too few based on Victoria's needs. So like, the onesies which can quickly get dirty. We picked up fifteen each."

"Wow. So, we have how many bibs?"

"We picked out forty. Again, most are different but we did buy some in pairs."

"What else is on this list?"

"Well it called for seven to ten sleepers."

After listening to most of the list, Jethro picked up the pile of clothes and blankets that Abby had removed the tags from and went to start the washer. He wanted to have some of the clothes ready before the twins needed changed again. Rather than return to the living room, he decided to help Tim and Jimmy with the crib.

Looking at the picture on the front, he expressed approval. "Good choice."

"We knew there wasn't a lot of room for nursery furniture." Jimmy spoke up. "So, McGee and I went online while the girls were shopping."

Jethro raised his eyebrow and looked from one to the other. "And they let you pick the crib?"

"With their approval," Tim admitted. The crib that the men had picked had a dresser built into one end with a changing table on top. There were additional drawers under the crib mattress itself. It even had a couple small shelves for the baby powder and lotions and all.

Jethro looked it over again. "How much was it?" Tim fished the wad of bills out of his pocket and found the right one. It really wasn't that bad, Jethro reasoned for the variety of purposes it handled.

"We figured you'd like the pecan finish." Jimmy pointed to the lovely grain in the wood. "They had cherry, maple and white, too."

"Abby approved of it?" Jethro asked.

"It makes a lot of sense for people without a lot of space. She figured that the sisters would be thrilled with it."

"You may want to think about keeping it, at least for a while."

Jethro looked at Palmer and waited for him to explain. "I'm sure that you and Jackson will build each baby a set of cribs and changing tables and dressers. This would be nice to put in a corner somewhere on the ground floor. I know that there are times that it would be nice to have something like this downstairs at Ducky's."

Jethro considered the suggestion as he tapped the bill against his hand. "Do the sisters have a lot of people needing these things?"

Tim winced as his hand slipped and he skinned his knuckle. "Yeah. I've done a bit of helping out, lately." Tim admitted. "I was surprised by how many families are in need. A lot of the furniture that comes in needs fixed or repaired. I've been helping scrub it down and painting it after Abby fixes it." Tim shifted his hold on the end of the crib. "It seems the list of those in need just keeps increasing."

"It comes in cherry, maple, white and pecan?"

"And black." Jimmy whispered. "We didn't tell Abby that."

"Good move." Jethro confirmed while Tim swore as his hand slipped again skinning another knuckle. "Move over, Tim." Gratefully, Tim allowed Jethro to take his place. Content to watch as the older man competently used the wrench to tighten a nut.

"You can take little electronics things apart, soldier this, replace that but you can't tighten a nut?" Jimmy said in amazement.

Tim shrugged. "I don't work well with the bigger tools."

Before the conversation deescalated, Jethro spoke up. "They have more of these in stock, Tim?"

"I guess so." At Jethro's glance, Tim went for his phone. "I can find out."

"If not, order them."

"Them?"

"I want a cherry set for Ducky's and five of each color delivered to the sisters."

"Jethro, you don't…"

"Victoria deserves it. So do you and Breena. Well, get on with it, Tim."

"Yes, sir." Tim pulled out Jethro's credit card that he had confiscated from Abby.

Three feedings, three diaper changes, two loads of laundry, another skinned knuckle, this time where the crib pinned Jethro to the doorframe and a lot of laughing later, the group took a break to dig into the casseroles that Jackson had popped into the oven earlier. Zuma had joined them for the meal crawling up into his chair to eat with them. The three babies were snoozing in matching bouncy chairs under Zuma's watchful gaze.

"Trust me, Tony, you will love the bouncy chair." Abby said before taking a bite of her vegetable lasagna.

"I can't believe she gave you one free." Breena shook her head still in disbelief.

"Well, we had bought so many of the bigger items from her. The crib, the mattress, the twin carrier, the monitors."

"It also didn't hurt that you mentioned that the bulk was for Agent Zuma's "new siblings" and it would be nice if their god sister had a matching bouncy for when they were together." Tim sold her out happily while eating his own beef enchilada casserole.

"Abby." Jethro said sternly.

"I know. But the news about the twins isn't going to stay quiet. Most of the people at NCIS already know and I'm sure it is spreading like wildfire." Abby said quickly. "Besides aren't they sweet in their chairs?"

"No more." Jethro pointed his fork at the Goth. "We have money to pay for what is needed. And we don't need to help the press." Abby pouted but nodded her understanding.

"I had no idea babies needed so much stuff."

Tony popped a bite of chicken casserole in his mouth before responding to McGee's comment. "Clothes, food, diapers, it all adds up, Tim."

"There's still a lot that you'll still need." Tony and Jethro looked at each other and then at Breena. "Seriously." She added before continuing. "Before the first cold, you'll need a humidifier. Jimmy is going to put a kit together for you with the children's Tylenol, diaper rash cream and everything like he made for Victoria. It's like a miniature doctor case with the thermometer and everything."

"Thanks, Jimmy!" Tony said gratefully.

"No problem." Jimmy looked at the three babies lined up. "Anything for my god-children."

"Speaking of which." Ducky wiped his mouth before continuing. "As one of the grandfathers, I shall provide the pram for my newest grandchildren. In fact, Timothy assisted me in placing the order earlier."

"Ducky, you didn't have to do that." Jethro protested.

"Indeed, I did, Jethro. I provided a pram for Victoria and I will provide one for Jacqueline and Christian."

"I wasn't sure about a pram," Breena spoke up. "I'm more used to strollers but it was wonderful. I can't imagine why they fell out of use."

"Indeed," Ducky said. "Much better support for their spines. Luckily, the company in London informed me that there had been a cancellation for the exact pram I wanted. It will be shipped just as soon as it is finished."

"Exact? They make different ones?"

"Of course, my dear Anthony." Ducky laid his fork down. "There were several options for twin prams. Side by side, front to back for example. What I choose was a double pram. It is one pram with a much more spacious inside that will hold both babies easily. As twins, I assume you will be keeping them on a matching schedule."

"Definitely, Duck." Jethro took another serving of the vegetable lasagna. "Tony and I agree a schedule is essential. We want to get them used to eating together, sleeping together, and all. Bedtimes and naptimes."

"That's good to hear." Jackson nodded in approval.

"Maybe not at two in the morning when they need clean diapers and are both crying."

"Speaking of diapers," Tony turned towards Abby and Breena. "I hope you brought more diapers than that one pack. And don't we need things like a diaper pail?"

"Well…" Breena looked at Abby.

"We… I thought we should talk about that." Abby took a long drink. "With two babies, you are going to go through a lot of diapers. You know that diapers clog the landfill. I was hoping you would consider using cotton diapers."

Jethro and Tony looked at each other. "Abby, I'm sure that is better for the environment, but the thought of being out and having to carry dirty diapers around..." Tony said carefully.

"I know. I know. There are times that it would be difficult but in those cases, you could use one or two disposable. I'm just thinking that when they are at home that cotton could be used." Abby jumped up and got her purse. She brought out a handful of brochures. "I picked up literature on diaper services that serve this area. It's better for the babies and the environment. The services provide the diapers and the other supplies."

"Tell you what, Jethro and I will talk." Abby squealed. "Abby, the babies…" Everyone froze and looked at the chairs. Except for a few movements all was quiet. "No guarantees but we will look at everything before deciding."

"That's all I ask." Abby passed the pamphlets down.

Zuma gave a small whine. "What's wrong, Zuma?" Tony turned to the pup who had shrunk down in his chair. "Oh, that's…disgusting." Tony shuddered as Linnie started fussing, but he rose and went to pick his smelly girl up. "Baby girl, two words. Toilet training."

Jethro laughed. "Few more years before that, Tony."

"Just as soon as possible." Tony headed for the bedroom and the new changing table. "As soon as possible."


	5. Chapter 5

Section 8

"Someone wanted to join you."

Tony turned from where he was diapering his daughter and laughed at McGee who was carefully carrying Chris. "Who dumped him on you?"

"I volunteered."

Tony looked at Tim intently then buttoning up Linnie's new pink lamb sleeper. Putting the lambs ear cap on her head, he picked her up and kissed her before laying her in the crib so he could lay Chris on the changing table. "Okay, Uncle Probie, hand them over."

"Hand what over?" Tim watched as Tony began to quickly open Chris' sleeper.

"You didn't volunteer to carry Chris in for nothing. What do you have that Abby won't approve of?"

With a grimace, Tim reach into his pocket and pulled out some small pamphlets. "I know that Abby is fixed on cloth diapers. They aren't practical all the time. There's also a question of which is better for the environment with the amount of electricity and water that is needed to wash the cloth diapers. These are a sort of compromise."

Taking the pamphlets, Tony stuffed them down deep in the first drawer away from curious eyes and pulled out the blue lamb sleeper for Chris. "Break it down for me."

"They are called "gdiapers". Basically, it is a soft cloth diaper style pant. There is an insert that goes into the diaper pant. That waist band is all the soft cloth. To change it, you just open it up and pull out the insert. That is disposable; actually flushable."

"Flushable? As in just put down the toilet?"

"Basically. If you aren't near a toilet, you could put them in a bag for disposal later. The pant is just wash and wear. It comes in a lot of colors, patterns, etc."

"Down side?"

"That's another reason I volunteered. They are expensive. About three times the cost of regular diapers."

Tony finished wrangling his son into his sleeper. "Ah. You didn't want to mention them in front of Jimmy and Breena."

McGee shrugged and reach for Linnie who was making disgruntled noises at being ignored. "What's wrong, pretty girl? Was Mommy ignoring you?"

Tony slugged McGee in the arm not holding Linnie. "I am not Mommy." He finished pulling on the matching lambs ear cap and picked Chris up. "Tell your Uncle Tim, I'm daddy. Yes, I am." Chris lay in Tony's arms staring up at him in adoration. "These outfits are too cute on them."

"Tell, Mommy, that you are too cute even without the outfits." Jethro smiled at them from the door. He admired the picture of the two dark-haired younger men holding the twin lamb-clad babies. "How did I know that you were in here turning our angels into lambs?"

Feeling like an intruder, McGee passed Linnie to her daddy and slipped out of the bedroom. On a whim, he looked back at the family scene and he pulled the door shut giving them some privacy. "What was up with McGee?"

"Didn't want to get into a diaper conflict with Abby."

"He on the disposable side?" Jethro was surprised.

"Third option. Best of both worlds. No landfill issues. No water issues. He had some info on them for us and didn't want Abby or Jimmy and Breena to see."

"Jimmy and Breena?"

"Expensive." Tony looked up from rubbing Chris' check and found Jethro watching them. "What are you looking at?"

"Everything I ever wanted." Jethro said simply. He snuggled his daughter as he stepped closer to his husband. "What a difference two days makes."

"Two days ago, we were laying on the deck in the sun just enjoying the water."

"And catching dinner off the bow." Jethro reminded him.

"Making love under the moon."

"Aiin."

"What's that, Chris? No more making love under the moon? Are you planning on stopping it? Are you?"

"Aaan."

Tony lifted the baby up and gently rubbed noses with him. "Yeah, tell me about it. Tell me all about it."

"You are amazing." Jethro brushed both Chris' and Tony's cheeks with his fingertips."

"Me or our son?" Tony joked.

"Both. You are so good with him."

"Nnnn."

"Are you being ignored again?" Tony brushed Linnie's face gently. "You're amazing, too. You and Daddy, both." He leaned forward to steal a kiss from Jethro. The knock on the door made both men realize that had been neglecting the family.

Jimmy opened the door a bit and peeped in. "Uh, could… um…could Breena and I talk to you a bit?"

"We're on our way out." Jethro led the way and Tony followed him into the now empty kitchen.

"Where is everyone?"

"Ducky and Jackson went shopping. Jackson said something about breaking in a platter card. I'm assuming that's platinum card." Breena smiled, holding Victoria.

"Oh, no…." Jethro moaned.

"Tell me someone went with them to hold them back."

"Nope. The store called and had some of the crib units ready, so Abby and McGee went to pick them up and deliver them to the sisters. Jackson loaned them his truck."

"And Zuma?" Tony asked about the only family member not accounted for.

"Play date with Jethro. McGee felt the pup's nose could use a break." Tony laughed at Jimmy's explanation but noticed the serious look on his and Breena's faces.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Breena and Jimmy shared a glance. "It's just that we wanted to talk to you in private. This seemed a good opportunity."

It was Tony's and Jethro's turn to exchange glances. Jethro gestured towards the kitchen table as Tony asked, "Is it about Victoria?"

"Not really." Breena said as Jimmy replied, "In a way."

"Glad we cleared that up." Jethro said dryly.

Breena looked down at Victoria. "It's about the twins."

"You don't want to be god-parents?" Tony felt a stab of pain in his heart.

"Of course, we do." Jimmy assured him.

"Spit it out."

Taking a deep breath, Breena did just that. "It's about breastfeeding the twins."

"Uh,…." Tony struggled for words. "You know that joke about me being the mommy is just a joke."

"Not you, me."

"You want to breast feed Linnie and Chris." Jethro said slowly.

"That's… uh…" Tony was shocked.

"You can use formula and the twins will be fine, but breast fed babies are healthier. The milk is quickly digested and enables them to take more calories and it has natural antibodies to keep them healthier."

"The American Academy of Pediatrics recommends breastfeeding for at least the first six months. Studies show that babies who are breast feed tend not to be overweight and have lower chance of getting asthma, diabetes…"

"That's one reason I decided to breast feed Victoria even knowing I was going to have to go back to work. I wanted her to have that advantage in life. Since Hollis can't do this for Chris and Linnie, I would like to do it for them."

"Victoria. I mean, uh…" Tony fumbled. "Is there enough?"

"A woman's body will respond to the needs of the babies. If more milk is needed, the body will produce more." Jimmy said in his doctor tone.

"After I feed Victoria, I've been pumping more as a precaution. In the event, I must go out of town or something there will still be a ready supply. I can increase the amount that I pump and I should be able to provide enough for all three babies."

"So you would…pump… and then…" Tony tried to be casual.

"I can pump and bring it over or Jimmy could bring it to work with him." Breena took a deep breath. "If you want them to have the experience, I would be happy to feed them if I were here and they were hungry."

"You mean… right from the… source."

"Yes, Tony."

"You're okay with this, Jimmy?"

"Yes, Jethro." Jimmy reach over and took his wife's hand. "We talked last night after McGee called to let us know that you were bringing newborn babies home. We were going to give you a few days to adjust but we talked again while we were out earlier and we decided the sooner, the better. It feels right," Jimmy tried to find the right words. "Victoria, Linnie and Chris are god-siblings. God-forbid something were to happen, but if it did, they would be raised as brother and sisters.

"They'll be raised that way, regardless." Tony stated firmly. "We're a family."

"Yes, we are." Breena smiled serenely. "If you want some time to talk or to think this over…"

Jethro and Tony looked at the babies and then at each other. It was amazing how much in accord they were, thought Jethro. "We don't need think about it." Jethro cleared his throat trying to ease the lump.

Tony reach out and placed his hand on the one that Jethro had laying on Linnie's tummy. "This is such an incredible offer from an amazing woman. How could we refuse? If you and Jimmy are sure, we accept."

It was debatable who moved first. Jethro and Jimmy exchanged smirks as Tony, Breena were hugging and then they were hugging Chris and Victoria and each other again before descending on Jethro and adding he and Linnie to the group hug. After one last smirk, Jimmy left himself be pulled into the hug huddle.

Section 9

"Good-morning, sweetheart. Shhh, you'll wake your brother." Tony scooped Linnie out of the crib at her first sound of displeasure. As he did, Chris' eyes fluttered open. "Too late."

"Need a hand?" Jethro called from the bathroom.

"Chris is just waking up. He's being very patient though. Aren't you, precious?" Tony was thankful for his job. He was used to operating on little sleep and still getting up early. Although the babies had woken about every two hours, he had still managed to wake before the twins and had time to shave and dress as well as have their outfits for the day ready and waiting. A call to the grandpas during their shopping trip had yielded the gdiapers. Tony had the inserts in and waiting for the babies.

"You really hate being wet, don't you, princess. There daddy has it." Tony carefully wiped her clean and began the diapering and dressing routine.

Jethro joined him at the crib and lifted out his patient son. "Hey, son. You'll have to learn to speak up. Your sister will walk all over you."

"Listen to daddy, he's being silly. You won't walk over your brother. Will you? I didn't think so. You're going to be best of friends, aren't you?" Linnie worked her mouth trying to mimic Tony. "Well, come on, tell me about it." He said picking her up and going to the bed to dress her, leaving the changing table for Chris.

"You realize later, you'll be trying to shut them up." Jethro laughed as he took Tony's place at the changing table and began opening up his son's sleeper. "Hey, Chris. Time to wake up." Jethro rubbed the tiny cheek as the eyes drifted shut. "Come on. We'll get dressed and go see Grandpa. You want to see Grandpa?"

"You mean "the man with all the toys", don't you?" Tony quipped taking the title of an old Beach Boys Christmas song.

"I never realized Santa drove a red Cadillac." Jethro joked.

"Maybe that's his summer ride." Tony smiled. "Cause it sure looked like Santa came last night."

"But did he have to have them all wrapped?" Jethro grumbled. "And how did he get them all wrapped? I know half those stores don't offer wrapping."

"But the sisters do." Tony said. "He found a couple more of these units at another store, so he called Tim to come pick them up. He and Ducky bought a couple rolls of paper and sent them along. Abby and the nuns wrapped them for them while he and Ducky finished shopping."

"Finished?"

"Well," Tony said. "Abby told me last night that he and Ducky did a supply run for the nuns, too. While the nuns were wrapping, the grandpas filled their sleigh with diapers, wipes, formula. You name it, they bought it. Abby said Sister Therese Joseph almost cried." Tony eased tiny feet into tiny socks. "I'm so glad they were able to get past Sister Therese passing information to Sis… my mother."

"So the Santas made multiple deliveries?" Jethro finished buttoning the little body into a pair of mock suspender pants.

"Apparently, there was a substantial pile at the Mallard house for little Victoria."

"Including a supply of gdiapers?" Jethro turned and raised an eyebrow as he looked at his husband.

"Absolutely." Tony grinned unrepentantly. "Only the best for my god-daughter. Of course, I was surprised when Jackson told me that someone else had already put in a request."

"Only the best for our god-daughter." Jethro retorted. He couldn't stop smiling. The previous evening after the hug fest, Breena and Jimmy had asked him to serve as Victoria's god-father officially. "Hey, fella, that feel better?" While talking, Jethro had managed to finish dressing Chris.

"Good-morning, again." Tony brought Linnie over to Chris. "Can you tell Linnie good-morning? Hmmm? Tell daddy it's almost time for breakfast. You've got such a busy schedule today. You've got breakfast and a nap and a snack and a nap and lunch and a nap and…"

"Tell mommy to quit being silly." Jethro put Chris up to his shoulder, holding him in place with one hand while giving Linnie and Tony quick kisses.

"I am not Mommy." Tony gave Chris a morning kiss. "Shall we go see Santa?"

"I dare…" Jethro stopped and shook his head.

"What?"

"I was going to dare you to call Dad Santa to his face, but I think he would like it." Jethro admitted.

"Have you see Zuma yet this morning?" Tony asked Jethro as headed for the kitchen. They were in the habit of leaving the bedroom door open slightly so that the pup could come and go. "Morning, Jackson." Tony paused at the stove so Linnie could get her morning kiss from grandpa.

"If you are looking for Agent Zuma, he's passed out on the couch. I offered to feed him, but I think he snarled at me."

Tony laughed. "He took the first two or three feedings okay, but when Linnie and Chris needed changed around four, I think that was it for Zuma. He whined the first time the babies wanted fed. The second time, he crawled under the blankets and hid at the foot of the bed. The last time they woke him, he growled at me for moving and then when I went to change Linnie, Jethro had Chris on the changing table so I brought Linnie to the bed."

"Poor pup." Jackson snorted with laughter as he made Jethro stop so he could give Chris a morning kiss.

"As he was going out the door, Dad, Tony tried to call him back." Jethro laughed. "He stopped in the doorway and looked back at the bed. I swear, if he had fingers the pup would have flipped him off."

"Not sure Zuma is ready to be a big brother." Tony placed Linnie into her carrier. Grandpa had bought each twin a carrier cradle which could be placed next to the table. There were two next to the table with a third one in the corner for Victoria. The men had been made to understand that there was a matching set at Ducky's house for visits. "Jackson, have I told you already that I love this? I love that the babies can be right here at the table with us."

"Only about a dozen times," The older man laughed as he started to dish up breakfast.

"They are pretty ingenious." Jethro placed Chris into his cradle. He looked at the contraption closely before belting him in securely. "Thanks, Dad." He said as the older man served him and Tony plates of scrambled eggs, biscuits and grilled ham steaks.

Tony looked up in concern. "Jackson, how long have you been up? Did the twins wake you?"

"No." The older man brought his own plate to the table along with a pot of coffee. "Woke up earlier and started thinking. I've done a lot of that since you called me and told me about Linnie and Chris."

"Are you not okay with us raising the babies?" Jethro laid his fork done.

"Of course, I'm okay with you raising my grandchildren." Jackson was offended. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"There are some who won't be." Tony said sadly thinking about former Agent Patterson.

"Son, have I given you any reason to think that?" Jackson demanded. He nodded as Tony shook his head. "I'm proud of you and Leroy for fulfilling their mother's last request. It's just everything has happened so fast. Like the new house needing to be changed. Have you and Jethro thought about when your leave is up? Can't just put the babies in a closet and pull them out after work. I know you each have three months, but trust me, that is going to fly."

"Come to any conclusions?" Jethro knew his father wouldn't have brought the issues up without possible solutions. He continued eating his breakfast while he waited.

"Maxwell's been doing a fine job managing the store. And keeping an eye on the house." Jackson said nonchalantly. "Don't need to worry about the customers, even Widow Berrier hasn't complained. Might be time to make it permanent. How would you boys feel if I deeded the store and house over to Maxwell?"

"I think that's a fantastic idea." Tony spoke up.

"It's not like we need the money," Jethro said. "I think it would give the boy a good start in life."

"Mean that I'd be around all the time, not just for long visits." Jackson added casually. "Think you boys could put up with me all the time?"

Jethro watched as his husband bounced up and went around the table to give Jackson a huge hug. "I wanted you to stay so bad. I've been hoping for this."

"Leroy?"

"I think it's a great idea, Dad. I'll feel better knowing you are here with Linnie and Chris."

"It isn't going to be too hard on you watching them, is it?" Tony asked concerned.

"It's better than sending them to daycare. With your hours, I think it's better that they are in their own home with their own schedule." Jackson rebutted.

"When they are a bit older and more mobile, we may need to consider a nanny." Tony grimaced at Jethro's suggestion. "We will still have time with them and Dad will be with them. You know we make enemies every day."

Section 10

"Thanks for coming to us, Mr. Williams." Jethro said as he led the architect into the kitchen. "Dad is helping the Sisters this afternoon assemble some cribs and everyone else is working."

"Clark, please." The architect repeated his request from their last meeting. "I know how having a new baby is. My wife and I have two boys and a girl.

Tony carefully laid Linnie in her carrier cradle. "Mr. Will..." He stopped when the architect held up his hand. "Clark. Thanks for coming. I hope fitting us in didn't mess up your schedule too much."

"After I heard about the new additions, I was expecting your call." Clark settled at the table and removed the plans from his blueprint carrier. "I expected that we would need to move a few rooms and make some alterations."

"We definitely will need a nursery, at least temporarily. When they are older, we will want Linnie and Chris to have their own rooms."

"Of course. You'll also want a playroom, I'm sure, Jethro. I took the liberty of revising the house plan a bit. What I have done here, is I extended the area that was the workshop doubling that area. I moved the garage into half of the new space. I then moved your father's area to the area behind the garage where the media room had been. It becomes a fully equipped suite. The area above the new garage and suite area becomes your children's new area. We have room for a playroom/nursery area and then rooms for when they are older and their own bathroom."

As Williams talked, he pointed to areas on both pages of the plan. "With the children, are there any adjustments to the kitchen you would want in the kitchen, Tony?" Clark realized Tony wasn't paying attention. "Tony?"

Jethro reach over and tapped his husband's arm. "Tony, you with us?"

"Sorry! I was just…just thinking."

"If this isn't a good time, Tony. We can reschedule."

"No. It's fine."

"You don't seem as excited as you were at our last meeting, Tony. Have you changed your mind about the house?" Williams said in concern.

"No!... I loved our new house, it's just…"

"Tony, what's wrong?" Jethro was puzzled. Even after his meltdown yesterday over rooms for the twins, Tony had not shown any doubt in their dream home.

"Just ignore me." Tony tried to push their attention away from him."

"Tony, you used "loved" regarding the house." Williams stated. "If you don't like the house anymore, if it isn't what you want, you need to talk to me so we can fix it. Please, talk to me. Is it more than needing more room for your children?"

"We… I... There are…" Tony was frustrated with the difficulty of expressing something he was having trouble understanding. He began to breath faster.

"Tony, calm down." Jethro took his hand. "Talk to me, Tony. What is going on?" Jethro was shocked, didn't Tony want to build their dream home?

"Tony," Williams looked him in the eye. "When did you start having doubts about the house? It was back when we started making alterations to the original plan, wasn't it? It wasn't after the babies, was it?"

"I thought so." Williams rolled up the plans that he had revised. "I have actually been expecting this."

"No," Tony sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you had to work hard to get these done in the last couple hours."

"I worked on them yesterday. So, don't worry about it."

"You said you started them when you heard about the babies. I didn't call you until this morning." Jethro felt his gut start to clench.

"I was informed yesterday morning about the babies. I think I have something you should see." The architect opened his attaché case and retrieved a very thick file. "This is the file for correspondence and paperwork on your house." He opened the file and picked up a group of papers paperclipped together. "This is my communications with both of you. This…" he pointed to the stack of papers remaining, "Is communications from your families."

"Our families."

Williams laid down the paperclipped papers. "This from Agent Timothy McGee. It is a complete schematic and specifications for the type of network that will be needed to enable you to work from home." Laying those pages on the other pile, he picked up the next. "This is from Dr. James Palmer. He is concerned about injuries related to your jobs and the fact that your room is located on the second floor. He is suggesting that either your master be on the first floor or that an elevator or a chair lift for the stair cases be added. He also suggested using pocket doors for most of the rooms for that reason. This… this is from Abigail Scuito. She wants to be sure that the media room is top of the line. I believe that Agent McGee also assisted with these specifications."

"I can't believe they did this…" Tony stared at the papers in awe.

"This is from a Dr. Mallard informing me that you have an issue with your lungs and wants to ensure that there is proper ventilation in the woodworking shop for sanding, staining and painting. This one…" Williams help it up with a smile. "This is from a Breena Palmer. She told me about your cooking for her during her pregnancy," Tony flushed and dropped his head. "She wants me to keep your love of cooking in mind and tells me that you will downplay your own wants. She wants to be sure you have plenty of storage and a big pantry. I believe these are all your family."

Jethro was smiling broadly. "Yes, they are."

"We're Jimmy and Breena's daughter's god-fathers. They, Tim and Abby are the twins' god-parents. Ducky is grand-father to all three."

"A Mr. Fornell also requested a layout of the planned security. He wants to review it."

"He and his daughter are family, too." Jethro said simply.

"I was pretty sure." Williams gathered the papers and shut the file pushing it to the side. "When these started coming in, I wasn't really sure what to do with them. It is very unusual to have someone other than the client making suggestions and changes. I hope you will understand when I say that I did a little investigating of my own. I actually called and talked to these people, to your family. I even talked to Jackson to get his input and he told me about your boat. Once I had, I took the liberty of really reviewing your plans and your file. That's why I have been expecting this."

"Tony, Jethro. The house that your mother and I originally designed was a home for your both. We adapted it a bit to include an area for your father and to adjust the kitchen. Still, it is a home designed and meant for the two of you." Williams pulled another set of blueprints from his carrier. "I took the liberty of starting these and was going to discuss them with you later this month before we started framing the rooms inside. I will warn you. I have substantially increased the square footage to nearly double but I have tried to keep the Craftsman style."

Williams laid a picture on the table first. It was their house, but he had taken extended the area to the right of the porch. There were now three double windows across the area. Recessed from the front of the house, it appeared to have another wing. The front borrowed Craftsman accents from the two existing protrusions.

Tony looked up in surprise. "It looks like it was always there." He touched the two-story wing. "What is this?"

Wiliiams unrolled a large blueprint. They used the napkin holders and other condiments to anchor the corners. "Let's look at the first floor, shall we?"

"I have kept the dining room, slightly enlarged. The area that was the great room and your father's sitting area is now the great room. Your father's bedroom is now an office. I have moved your father's area over to the new addition. He now looks out over the back yard and pool area. I have changed it to an actual suite with a small kitchenette. I have added an additional full suite at the front of the house next to where the garage used to be. This will allow you to house any member of your family who may need accommodations and will be completely ADA compliant, per Dr. Palmer's suggestion."

"Tony, the media room has been moved to where the previous workroom was. This enables us to use some theater type seating and a larger screen, but has room for game tables, etc. The work room shifts to where the garage was. This further separates the extra suite giving it more privacy. It is here, I have added a playroom for the children accessible from the workroom and the media room."

"Then there is the kitchen. I took Breena's comments and ran with them. I have extended the kitchen into the old media room. I have added two islands/breakfast bars and more counterspace. In the area where the great room has been shifted, there is now a walk-in pantry/freezer room. There is room here for shelves for food and equipment, industrial freezers and a beverage cooler. This area is accessible from outside so guests can access the beverage cooler directly."

"How big is that room?" Jethro noted the scale on the print. It couldn't be correct. That was ridiculous for a pantry.

"It's about fifteen by twenty."

"Fifteen by twenty feet?" Tony gasped. "For a pantry?"

"Not just a pantry," Williams explained. "The one wall will be the freezers and cold area. I had originally considered shelving for the other wall and the center, but with toddlers those are a recipe for disaster," he laughed. "Instead we will now use floor to ceiling cabinets with shelving."

"As you can see your refrigerator is located in the main kitchen area. The island in that area has a sink and a stovetop area."

"There's a lot of counter." Jethro commented.

"And cabinets." Tony couldn't imagine the storage.

"It does add a lot of under-counter storage." Williams admitted. "That's why we will be re-purposing part of it."

"Repurposing?"

"Yes, Jethro. I'm sure that Tony will set up sub sections within the kitchen for different processes. Take for example the breakfast bar. It is located all the way across the kitchen. At the end of the bar is a section of refrigerated drawer in which he can keep juice, butter, etc. Things that you would primarily use there. These drawers are close enough the main table area that they can serve that area also. The counter that will act as a buffet will have a drawer for things such as cream, milk, etc."

Tony was almost floating. This was beyond his wildest dreams. Jethro couldn't help but be happy for his husband… and imagine the food that would be produced. "I don't see a dishwasher."

"There isn't one." Williams laughed at the shock on their faces. "There will be several dishwasher drawers located throughout the kitchen. This will give you more flexibility and convenience. That's also why there are ovens here, here and here."

"I love the oven in the island here." Tony looked at Jethro. "Can't you imagine baking cookies here with Linnie and Chris and Victoria. And everyone around the table for Thanksgiving?"

"It'll be perfect." Jethro agreed.

Williams watched them and smiled. He was happy to see the excitement coming back into Tony's eyes. "Why don't we look at the second floor?" Tony nodded eagerly. "Now, I want to warn you that we have lost the windows overlooking the pool, but we have the covered deck attached to the master which leads to an area that is uncovered and overlooks the pool area. Now I have made substantial changes to the second floor." With that, Williams unrolled the next plan and was gratified to see both men catch their breath.

"The master suite is pretty much standard however I have also created an area for your family that could also accommodate guests. The area is over the kitchen and dining areas. It is a bit self-contained but can be accessed through the playroom. I also have steps leading up to the deck giving them up access from the backyard. Each room has deck access and views over the backyard. I then used the area over the old garage and new addition to make an area for the children. I also added a room in the event you would need a nanny and another bedroom in that area for the children if they have friends over."

"This is brilliant." Tony felt his heart warm just as his daughter gave a protest. "What's wrong, precious? Have we been ignoring you? Look, this is our new house. And here is your new room. Look at all the area to play."

"I got the feeling that you enjoyed having your family around. It seemed to make sense to add areas for them to use. The only thing you haven't seen is the new garage." He pulled out a plan with two floors on it. "The bottom is the standard garage style. I have however added more spaces. It will now fit eight cars. On the second floor, is a completely self-contained apartment. This will allow more options for visitors or staff if needed." Williams looked at the men and their children. He hoped that this plan would fit their needs. They deserved a home that they could love and grow in.

Jethro reach for Chris just as he protested that his sister was being held and he wasn't. "Hey, Chris, this is our new house. We're going to have so much fun." Tony said as Jethro settled Chris against his chest so he could see Tony and his sister.

"At the front of the house, I did a spare room next to the library. Now I did take Dr. Palmer's concerns to heart and also the health of your father. Right here, next to the library and spare room is an elevator. On the first floor, it is just off the foyer. I also placed an elevator in the corner of the garage for the convenience of anyone in the apartment."

"Can you think of any alterations?"

"I think this is perfect."

Jethro felt more relaxed. "I agree."

Tony looked at Jethro. It seemed that Williams and their family had thought of everything. It was just too bad they would be so far away. "I just wish…"

"What do you wish, Tony?" Williams looked at his plan again.

"It would be nice if our family wasn't so far away."

"Tony, they won't be that far. You know, they will be over every chance they get. It wouldn't be practical for them to move in. They have their own lives and homes."

"I guess you're right."

Williams reach into his jacket pocket. He wasn't sure why he had grabbed this listing before coming to the meeting. It must be fate. "There is a plot of land that just came up on for sale. It's a really large lot but if your family ever wanted to build near you…"

"How big?"

"Just under three hundred acres." Williams replied. "It is zoned residential. It was sent to builders to review for possible development; housing development or if re-zoned, shopping development. Not sure how viable that would be due to EPA and wetlands."

"Why?"

"It runs behind your lot clear to the edge of the bay. There is a small inlet that bisects it for a couple miles. For a development, the lots would probably have to be really large."

"About how large?"

"Maybe twenty or twenty-five acres. I don't have that information."

"Do you often get info on large tracts of land?" Jethro asked.

"Now and then if they are suitable for development."

"What would it run?" Tony asked.

"That's the other thing. They've priced it at just over thirty-seven and a half million; or one hundred twenty-five thousand per acre. That's above the land sales in that area recently. If you are interested, I could do some checking for you."

"Tony, they may not want to build here."

"But, if they did or if the kids wanted to when they are grown."

It was the eyes, Jethro decided. Did Zuma teach Tony or did Tony teach Zuma? Heaven forbid that they taught them to Chris or Linnie or Victoria. "See what you can find out."


	6. Chapter 6

Section 11

"Excuse me," Tony opened his cell and moved away from the table, leaving Jethro and Williams discussing some details in the kitchen plan. "Hi, Jackson."

Hearing his dad's name, Jethro looked up from the plans.

"Jackson, I can hardly hear you." Tony looked at the clock. "Hold on a minute," Tony put the phone on speaker and laid it on the table so Jethro could hear. "Jackson, I have you on speaker. Repeat that please."

"The cribs were all delivered and we have to get them assembled quick. We'll probably be here pretty late, so don't hold dinner."

"Define pretty late, Dad."

"Probably at least midnight."

"Jackson, can't they be worked on tomorrow?"

The three men could hear Abby in the background but couldn't quite make out what she was saying. Still, Jethro and Tony knew from the tone it wasn't good.

"The sisters… Yes, Abby, we'll get the ones we need assembled tonight. Tell the sisters it will be okay… Look I have to go… Abby, I'll be right there. She left work early to help us out. Yes, Abby, I'm coming… I just wanted you to know I won't be home for dinner."

"Wait, Jackson. Have you eaten?" Tony asked concerned.

"I'll grab something on the way home." They couldn't understand his next words but realized someone was talking to him.

"McGee!" They could make out Abby's cry.

"Is McGee there?" Jethro looked at the clock. It was only just past quitting time.

"Abby called and thankfully, he sort of volunteered to come and help out. Abby, it'll be fine. We'll get everything done in time."

Tony and Jethro exchanged looks. "Dad, we're almost finished here. Give us a few minutes, we'll be there."

"You don't have to do that, we'll manage somehow. Abby… Jethro, how do you calm her down? I have to go… We have a situation here… " Jackson ended the call.

"I don't like the sound of this." Tony ended his call.

"Cribs?" Williams asked. "Sorry for eavesdropping."

"The sisters help provide things for new babies to people in need. They had some crib units coming in that need assembling. I just don't understand why it's so urgent they be done tonight."

"Some sort of emergency?" Williams suggested.

"Jackson is usually pretty calm." Tony worried. "I didn't like the way he sounded."

"I hate to cut this short, but could we finish this another day?" Jethro also looked concerned.

"No problem." Williams looked at his watch. "I don't have to be home for a while. Could you use another hand?"

While Williams carefully gathered up the plans, Jethro and Tony got the twins ready. Jethro grabbed the diaper bags and made sure there were plenty of diapers, formula, bibs, clothes and the other necessary items. Williams was amused when Jethro told the dog to grab his go-bag. Sure enough, he raced into another room and returned with a navy duffle emblazoned with "Agent Zuma." The pup placed it at the front door and then returned to oversee Tony as he settled the two babies into their car seats.

"I should grab a different shirt." Williams said, "I'll meet you there." He assured Tony he was familiar with the church.

In a surprisingly short amount of time, Zuma and the twins were safely in the car. It had been a bit of a struggle for Jethro to convince Zuma that he didn't have to be between the twins, but he eventually allowed them to buckle him in with Rocky to keep him company.

"I wish there had been time for me to heat some casseroles." Tony fretted between glances back at the twins. It had been a struggle for Jethro to convince him that he didn't have to be between the twins either. Tony had grabbed the chocolate chip cake he had the freezer.

"We'll go assess the situation, first. Then, we'll call Mama Zee's and do a food run." Jethro comforted him.

"I guess." Tony drummed his fingers on his knees. "I wonder what's wrong."

It seemed like hours for the trip but with Jethro driving, much slower with the twins in the car, they still made it in almost record time. Evidently McGee had been watching for them, as he motioned them to park around the side. "We're in the fellowship hall, there was more room to work there." He waited for Tony and Jethro to extract the twins before deftly reaching for Zuma. He clipped the leash on the floor to Zuma's collar while accepting happy kisses.

"What happened?" Jethro asked as followed McGee inside carrying Chris.

"Was there a fire or something?" Tony asked from the rear as he carried Linnie and the cake.

"Not exactly." McGee hedged. "I think Abby can explain it better." Avoiding more questions, he increased his pace and slipped into the hall, pulling the door behind him.

"What the…" Jethro paused a moment letting Tony catch up.

"Nice, McRude. You could have held the door." Tony hollered after him.

Jethro pulled the door open wide and the two men stepped inside freezing in shock.

"Surprise!" While the occupants did avoid yelling, the twins still jumped and began to fuss. Immediately, Breena and Abby stepped forward to comfort their god-children.

"What is this?" Jethro looked at the pink and blue balloons floating throughout the room.

"It's your baby shower…" Abby cooed to Linnie.

"Baby shower?" Tony stuttered. "Uh, Abby…"

"It's tradition." Breena said.

"For mothers, yes." Jethro protested.

"For parents." She countered.

Tony looked around the room. In addition to their family and several nuns, he was surprised to see many of their friends from work; from HR, other teams, Helen, and even her daughter, Diana. Tobias looked out of place holding his pink cup which he raised in salute to Jethro and Tony.

Jethro's eyes met Williams' suspiciously. The trip for a work shirt was obviously a ruse as he was there ahead of them and had not changed. "Did you…"

"Abby asked me to keep you busy." Williams said with a smile sharing a fist bump with the smiling goth.

One of the nuns picked her way through the crowd. As she neared, Tony stared in shock. "I hope you don't mind. Abby called Monday to tell me about the babies and Timothy was able to get me a ticket to fly in for today."

"Martha?" Tony tried to form a sentence.

"Of course, we don't mind." Jethro said as McGee removed the empty car seats from the men's grasp and Jimmy rescued the cake. "It's just a bit of a shock."

"I can't believe you're here." Tony said still in shock.

"I wanted to see the bambinos." She said softly. "I can leave if you'd rather."

"No. I… uh…" Turning he moved to take Linnie from Breena. Carefully, he cradled her tightly and walked up to the nun. "Sister Martha Agnes, this is Linnie." At his words, Martha smiled sadly. His next words however, stunned her. He moved to hand the baby to her. With a gentle finger, he touched Linnie's cheek and she turned her tiny head to look at him. "Linnie, this is your grand-mother." Martha's ragged breath was almost a sob.

"She's beautiful. Hello, my precious one."

Jethro watched his husband with pride. He knew that although Tony longed for family he was still a bit hesitant about his relationship with his mother. They had spoken on the phone several times but Tony was still a bit distant. Today, he proudly acknowledged her as Linnie's grandmother.

McGee approached Jethro hesitantly. He had managed to swipe his godson from Abby. "It was Abby's idea… but…"

"Thank-you, Tim." Jethro gave him a nod letting him know it was alright. "She should be here. In fact," he took his son from Tim who wore a resigned look. "I think she should meet her grandson." The clan watched the family with smiles.

Tony looked down at the tug on his jeans. "Diana! How is my special girl today? I missed you." He knelt down by her wheelchair and gave her a hug. "And who is this?" He picked up the doll that sat on her lap.

"Antonia." Diana giggled as Tony wiggled the doll; he and Jethro had bought her in Italy. "I told you that before."

"That's right. I guess I must be getting old."

"You'll never be old." Diana declared.

"So, my special one," Diana dropped her head when Tony started to talk. "Hey, what's this?" He gently lifted her chin.

Helen spoke up from where she was standing to the side. "I think she's a bit concerned that she might not be your "special girl" anymore."

"Mom!" Diana ducked her head again.

"Ahhh…" Carefully, Tony lifted the small girl from her chair and sat down in a chair that Jimmy shoved his way. "You know the first time I saw you. When your mama let me hold you and I looked in your beautiful blue eyes, I knew how special you were. You will always be my special girl."

"You have your own girl…" Diana mumbled.

"I have a daughter," Tony admitted. "I love her very much but that doesn't mean I love you any less or that you aren't my special girl."

"Promise?"

"Absotively," Tony said ruffling her hair.

"Tony!" Diana whined. "Mom had to comb this for hours."

"You're always beautiful."

"Could I see the babies?"

Shamelessly eavesdropping, Tony's mother heard the girl's quiet request. She approached her son and gently laid Linnie in Tony and Diana's arms.

"This is Linnie." Tony cuddled the two securely. "Linnie, this is my special girl, Diana. I know you are going to be best friends. You know, I bet Diana would like to be your special big sister."

"Me?"

"It's an important job," Tony said seriously. "Who else would I trust?"

Helen turned and searched for a tissue. "Thanks."

"He is a good man." Tony's mom tucked the packet of tissues back in her pocket.

"One of the best." Helen confirmed.

"He has such a capacity for love."

"And forgiveness…" Jethro added, as he watched his husband interacting with Diana and Linnie. He offered Chris to his grandmother and she eagerly took him into her arms. "Give him a bit of time, Martha."

"He called me grandmother." The smile brightened the older woman's face. "What more could I ask?"

With Diana finally back in her chair, the guests of honor were shooed to a table near the front of the room. Jimmy had brought the car seat cradles from their home and soon Victoria and the twins were "seated" at the table. They were joined by all the godparents and grandparents.

"Dad, you had me worried." Jethro narrowed his eyes at his father.

"You worried? I was afraid what Abby would do if I didn't get you here." Jackson laughed.

Sister Martha Agnes and Tony shared a smile as they watched the older gentleman and Abby fist bump. "He totally deserves an Oscar!" Abby exclaimed.

"How did you organize all this? How did you get Martha here so fast? How long can you stay? What about the cribs?" Tony peppered the table with questions receiving chuckles back.

"Once you called Director Vance and he told all of us, Abby called Sister Therese Joseph about your mother's number."

"We knew as busy as you were, you probably wouldn't have time to call her."

"I tried yesterday. The sister said she was on a mission and wouldn't be back for a couple days." Tony said, "Hey, I thought nuns weren't supposed to lie." The table laughed.

"I am sure she will confess. Besides, I am on a mission. A mission to meet my grand-children. Thanks to Agent McGee."

"Just Tim. I got to thinking that you would want her here, so I found a flight that arrived this morning."

"When I called Sister Therese Joseph to let her know your mom was coming," Abby said happily, "she offered to host the baby shower."

"But the cribs?"

"Still need assembling but we'll take care of that later."

"I though these things took weeks to arrange." Jethro commented.

"Gibbs," Abby pouted. "Do you forget who you are talking to?"

"Forgive me."

"Besides the nuns have been a big help." Abby looked to where the nuns were walking back and forth from the fellowship kitchen with bowls and trays of food. "Helen took care of notifying NCIS and Director Vance called Fornell."

"This must have cost a fortune." Tony looked at the food lined buffet.

"We all chipped in a little," Jimmy admitted.

"You shouldn't have…"

"We wanted to. We're family." Breena spoke up firmly.

"Besides how many people bring a cake to their own shower?" Jimmy teased.

"That was for the hard-working crib assemblers." Tony retorted.

One of the nuns rang a small bell quieting the room. "Before you enjoy the meal, we would like to ask Sister Martha Agnes to lead us in a prayer, a blessing on this new family."

It was not the words of his mother's prayer as she gazed in love at her grandchildren, her words of hope and joy for their lives and her love for their parents that made Tony's eyes misty. It was his daughter's less than perfect timing for a diaper change. Of course, that was his story and although the rest of the family might smile knowingly, he was sticking to it.

"Asleep?" Jethro stepped up behind his husband and rested his chin on his shoulder. Both men gazed at the two small angels sleeping soundly in their crib.

"Yeah. Zuma?"

"Walked and fed. He's currently watching the news with dad and Rocky."

Tony leaned back against Jethro savoring the hard, lean torso. "Can you believe they did all that for us?"

"Not us, Tony. It's you." When Tony went to protest, Jethro hugged him closer. "Do you honestly not see how much people care? Do you honestly think Delores would have come to a baby shower for me alone?"

Tony looked at the Raggedy Ann and Andy dolls standing guard on the DVD bookshelf. "Can you believe she found a set of the hundredth anniversary commemorative editions? And the matching book?" A smaller pair of dolls sat in the corner of the crib. "She even got them dolls they could cuddle."

Jethro smiled as he remembered the gruff woman handing Tony a large gift bag saying, "I know your children will happy, loved and taken care of." Though they would later deny it, Jethro was sure that when Tony had spontaneously hugged her both had misty eyes.

The evening had been full of moments. Agents, who Tony and to some extent Jethro had worked with, had pooled together and presented the twins with a complete DVD collection of children's movies, including the entire Disney Collection. The HR division had given them wonderful linens for the crib and some extremely cuddly blankets; including matching blue and pink half-blankets with a bunny head attached; perfect for snuggling. The supervisor on the gun-range had given them a lovely set of porthole style frames for Jethro to hang. Leon had found a mobile with colorful sailboats and dolphins. Every gift whether expensive or not, was given from the heart. They had been picked with the fathers in mind.

Of course, not everyone from NCIS had attended. There were some who found their marriage hard to accept but those who attended had done so cheerfully. The two men were especially happy to see Ned Dorneget. The special agent had been on medical leave after being severely injured in an explosion in Cairo. Tony gently teased him about his new hero status while skillfully interrogating him on the progress in his rehab. "Ned looked good, didn't he?"

He wasn't surprised that Tony had picked up on his thoughts. "Did he tell you he had another operation two months ago?"

"Hopefully the last one." Tony remembered his multiple rehabs. "He still has a long road to travel."

"At least he's alive." Jethro reminded him.

"He asked if we could go for a run, next week. He wants to start getting back in shape."

"You should."

"I don't know." Tony reach down and brushed Chris' hair. "I don't want to leave them."

"Dad and I will take care of them. It will do you good."

"We'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

Section 12

It happened so fast. There had been no time to take evasive action. One minute, he and Ned had been jogging around the park, the next a black shape impacted Tony on his right side sending him flying. Immediately on alert, Ned had taken a protective stance over his fallen friend. He fumbled for his phone, dialing NCIS by rote. "This is Dorneget, I have an agent down. I repeat Agent Down." During the call, he gave the park location, confirmed it was not work related, and made sure an ambulance was on the way, and he kept the assailant at bay with his body. The moaning by his friend had him telling the operator to tell the medical team to step on it. Hanging up, Ned continued to block the black dog that was determined to finish off his victim with a good licking from his massive tongue.

"I'm so sorry. He just took off." Two teens moved forward to corral their dog, a massive newfoundland. The one boy held a now broken leash. "We're so sorry. Is he okay?"

Tony moaned louder when he tried to roll over. "Stay down, Tony. Help's on the way." Ned patted his shoulder.

"Mister, I'm so sorry. Wolfman didn't mean to hurt you."

Tony managed, "Accident. Don't worry about it", through gritted teeth.

Ned tossed the notebook he always carried towards the teens. "Give us your name and number. How are you doing, Tony? Where's the pain? Your knee?"

"And back…" In the distance, they could hear a siren. "Jethro…"

"I'm calling." Ned used his speed dial and heard the no-nonsense greeting. "Gibbs, this is Ned. There's been a bit of an accident. I've already called for medical. No, it wasn't anything like that. Tony was hit by a dog. Yes… a dog… a newfoundland. His knee appears twisted and he's indicating pain in his back. Sure, I'll request Bethesda. I will. I will demand Bethesda."

The next twenty minutes were a whirl of activity. Police arrived and took statements while EMTs worked on Tony. The teens were given a ride home and a strong suggestion that they get a metal chain leash. Ned managed to finagle a ride with Tony by flashing his badge and sling. A small argument over which hospital was the destination, until Ned dropped one name. It appeared that even EMTs had heard of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

As Tony was rushed into the ER, a familiar face appeared. "Jethro called ahead." Dr. Pitt patted his patient's shoulder gently. "Guess you just missed me, hey? Let's get him in three. X-rays stat. Patient has a long history of knee injuries."

"Your fault…" Tony moaned.

"Blame the winner." Pitt teased. "I want an orthopedic consult due to the blunt force trauma to the back about four months ago. There was laceration of the right kidney from bone chips. Chips had resulted from impact to the vertebrae. Your last orthopedist rotated out, Tony. Got a preference?"

"Jocelyn Sacks-Trulmen," a gruff voice answered. Jethro held out his hand, letting his husband grasp it for comfort.

"Babies…" Tony panted.

"They're in the waiting area with Grandpa and Ned. The others are on the way."

"Tony, we're going to move you now. Let us do all the work, okay?" Brad motioned Jethro to his side of the gurney letting him continue to hold Tony's hand as they prepared to move him. "One… Two… Three…" Tony squeezed Jethro's hand tightly, unable to hold in a long moan. "Okay, Tony, just try to relax." Brad encouraged him. "Take a few breaths. That's it."

"Where's my x-ray?" Brad complained. From the swelling and discoloration, it was readily apparent the knee would need treatment. "Tony, I need you to focus, the EMTs said you indicated back pain. I need you to give me some specifics. Upper, lower…"

"Where bullet hit vest," Tony gasped. "Board…hurts…"

Over his head, Jethro and Brad exchanged looks. "Tony, until I get an x-ray, I need to keep you on the back board. Where is x-…."

"Here." A harried technician pushed a machine into the cubicle. "Everyone out," he proceeded to move the machine to Tony's side. "Back?"

"Lumbar. Thoracic. Knee." Pitt said succinctly from the doorway.

"Ouch." The technician sympathized looking at the already swollen and discolored knee. "That definitely doesn't look good." He carefully slid the film under Tony's knee and gently moved it into position eliciting a moan. "Hold. One. Two. Three."

"Car accident?" The tech asked maneuvering the knee into another position.

"Hit and lick, more like it. It would take more than a little puppy to take out a wolverine." Pitt chuckled as Tony flipped him a nasty sign. A nurse distracted the doctor and he moved away, leaving Tony to the tech's mercy.

"So, you hit a dog?"

"Dog hit me," Tony gritted his teeth. "Jogging."

"Ahhh," Tech nodded in understanding. "I'm guessing right side impact." Tony just nodded.

"Retriever."

"Newfoundland."

"Wow. Kind of rare in this area. You must have rotten luck."

Thinking of his children, Tony was able to force a bit of a smile. "Not lately."

While the x-rays were being taken, Gibbs made his way back to the waiting area. He was just in time to take his whimpering son. Surprisingly the laid-back Chris was fussing non-stop and had been since the call came in. "What's wrong, Chris?" Jethro smiled at his son who only wrinkled his nose and let out a squeal.

"He's not wet or dirty. Doesn't want a bottle." Jackson looked up from where he was cuddling Linnie. "Ned even tried walking him."

"What's wrong, baby boy?" Jethro finally put the infant up over his shoulder and began whispering in his ear that everything was alright. "Brad," Jethro went to hand his son back to Ned but the doctor stopped him.

"We can't go back in yet. The tech will let us know. So, these are the twins I've heard so much about. Sorry I couldn't make the shower. Emergency." Brad shrugged. That was part of a doctor's life.

"The little angel that dad is holding is Jacqueline Holly, aka Linnie. And this little devil, who is angry for no reason is Christopher Lee, aka Chris." While the infant wasn't crying as loudly, Chris was unhappy and determined to let the world know it. "He usually is the laid-back one."

Brad took hold of one clenched fist. "So, you don't like hospitals. You take after your daddy."

"Daddies." Jackson interjected with a laugh.

"All done?" Brad looked at the tech wheeling the machine away. "I want those films stat." The tech gave him a cheerful thumbs-up. "You can bring him with you." The doctor said before Jethro could handover his son. "He's probably picking up on your emotions."

"What's wrong with Chris?" Tony said the minute they appeared. "I heard him crying."

Brad laughed as he watched his patient's son try to turn his head from his father's neck. Chris' cries became quieter. "I think we found his trouble. Let me see him." Brad gently took the baby and then carefully moved to lay him on Tony's upper chest holding him so that Tony could look into Chris' eyes.

"What's the matter?" Tony crooned hiding his discomfort. "Daddy's here now." Chris gave one last cry and then laid his head contentedly on Tony's chest where he made little grumbling noises.

"Are you telling Daddy off for letting a little puppy trip him?" Brad Pitt laughed as Tony glared. Brad moved to free Tony's arms. "Now if there is any discomfort, you tell me."

Tony ignored him, relieved to be able to hold his son tightly and comfort him. "Linnie?"

"Behaving perfectly for dad. Don't worry." Jethro hated the sight of his husband strapped to a back board, lines of pain etching his face.

"Until you took her brother out of sight." Ned appeared in the doorway holding the little girl in his one good arm. "Jackson is catching the others up, so I volunteered to smuggle this little angel back."

"Hey, Linnie." Jethro didn't hesitate. He carefully took his daughter and laid her down next to her brother. Immediately, the mewing changed to little indignant snuffles.

"Sweet baby girl, it's okay. I know. Bad daddy. He left you behind." Tony crooned. "Yes. I know."

Brad looked at his patient with the two infants. "I'm going to check on those x-rays and the consult." He motioned to Ned and they left the small family alone. "Call x-ray. I need those films, now."

"Is Tony going to be okay?" Ned asked.

"I can't…"

"Look. I know you are bound by confidentiality but I was there when this accident happened. When I got home from Egypt, Tony was the first one at my door. He and Gibbs helped take down the people who did this." Ned gestured to his arm with its sling. "This is more than a twisted back. Even if the dog was the size of a small car, I know Tony. He'd say he was fine if his arm was hanging by a thread."

"You know about his previous injuries."

"You mean when former Agent Patterson shot him?"

"Yes."

"I know he had some bone chips and bad bruising." Ned took a sharp breath. "The bone chips? I thought they had settled themselves. Do you think they've moved? His kidney?"

"I can't say until I see the x-rays." Brad looked at the agent. "At the very least, Tony is going to need to take it easy for a while. However, he has two infants and I know he is going to insist on caring for them. They appear to have bonded strongly with him. If he isn't allowed to lift or walk around…." The doctor just shook his head. "Hopefully, it's just a twist…"

Ned stared after the doctor as Pitt strode off to light a fire under x-ray. Not being able to care for the babies would kill Tony. He had no doubts the twins would come before any doctor's orders. This was not good.


	8. Chapter 8

Section 13

"Director Vance." Ned took a step back to let his boss off the elevator.

"Dorneget. Any word?"

"Not yet. They have Tony in an exam room. Ducky, Dr. Pitt and another doctor are in with him. They said something about calling in a specialist."

"Damn. This couldn't have happened at a worst time." Leon rolled his stiff shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"Been in a meeting with SecNav. Local LEOs are ceding jurisdiction over to us on a murder."

"The boy?" Ned had seen the death on the local news. Leon nodded. "Why NCIS?"

"His uncle is a general serving in the gulf region. His cousin is on SecNav's staff."

Ned struggled to remember the details. "I saw the report in the paper. They said he was a hemophiliac and bled out due to an injury caused by kidnappers."

"They are withholding the full details but SecNav wants our best team on it. I tried to explain that Gibbs and DiNozzo were on paternity leave but he is adamant. He wants at least Gibbs." Leon wished he had thought to hit a pharmacy on the way to the hospital. He had enough of a headache from the meeting and then to top it off, McGee, Palmer and Helen had left several messages on his cell. Hearing about DiNozzo's accident had made it intensify.

"I volunteered to do a coffee run. Want a cup?"

"Want? Yes. Need? No. I've been in a meeting all morning and what I have is burning an ulcer." Ned gave his boss a sympathetic look and stepped in to the waiting elevator.

"Director." McGee stood as he approached the NCIS support team.

"At ease, McGee." Leon took the seat next to Jackson. "Gibbs in with DiNozzo?"

"They let him in while they're waiting on the consult." Jackson confirmed. "They did let Gibbs take the babies in. Chris was very upset."

"Babies don't really care for upheaval." Leon said.

"Neither do dogs." Jackson replied. "Leroy forcibly locked Zuma into the house when we left. I swear that is the stubbornest pup. It's like he knew something was wrong with Tony. When Leroy and I put the babies in the car and not him, I thought the pup was going to knock him down trying to get in the car."

McGee winced. "I hope Gibbs remembered to put all his shoes up. The one time Jethro got really mad at me he chewed up my best dress shoes, my favorite shirt and two ties."

"Zuma wouldn't…" Jackson paused.

"He broke out of a stroller, ran to the parking garage and up two flights of stairs when Gibbs tried to keep him away for the situation with Mabus. Zuma was a baby then." Abby reminded them. "And he bit Mabus' you-know."

The men all flinched. "I do not want to be Gibbs when he gets home." McGee said.

"Uh… We have an issue." Ned stood in the waiting room doorway.

"I thought you were making a coffee run."

"I was…but you'll never guess who I ran into in the lobby." Ned stepped aside to reveal Agent Zuma, go bag and all. The group in the waiting room looked at him stunned. "Apparently he released himself from house arrest and got a ride with a police officer who lives in the neighborhood. The police officer called NCIS, heard about Tony and escorted him here." As Ned explained, Zuma marched into the waiting room.

"Hey, Zuma." Jackson reach out to the pup but Zuma carefully put down his go bag, looked at Jackson and then turned his back on Jackson.. Picking up his bag again, Zuma deliberately ignored the group to walk over to the row of empty chairs opposite them. He placed his bag at the foot of an empty chair. With a low woof, he jumped up on the chair and sat there glaring at them.

"That is one POed pup." Jackson said softly.

"And I believe that we are all in the doghouse."

"How did he get out of the house?" Abby asked.

"I'm afraid to find out," Jackson shook his head.

"Find out what?" Palmer and Breena entered the waiting room with Victoria. The others watched as Zuma offered him a paw and gave Victoria a welcome sniff and a low woof.

"It appears that a certain member of our group took exception to being locked in at home. He liberated himself." McGee explained. "Upon arriving he let us know that we are on his list."

"We're afraid what we will find at home." Jackson explained.

"You're kidding?" Breena had sat down next to the pup who was now talking to his friend. Victoria was responding with coos and gurgles.

"Watch." Abby stood up and approached them. Zuma turned his head away from the goth. "I think that I'll help Ned with the coffee." She made a wide pass to exit the waiting room.

Jimmy said, "Wow. Why not us?"

"I'm assuming because you arrived after he did and therefore were not part of his being left behind." McGee hypothesized.

Palmer sat down on the empty chair next to Zuma. "Any update?"

"Well, this wasn't exactly how I planned on meeting you face to face." Jocelyn Sacks-Trulmen was very statuesque. Someone meeting her on the street might have pegged her for a model. "Ah, and these must be angels as I'm sure babies are not permitted in the rooms." She smirked at Tony and Gibbs was struck by the resemblance.

"This," Tony rolled his eyes to the left, "is Chris and this," he rolled his eyes to the right "is Linnie."

"They are beautiful. May I?"

"Be my guest."

Jocelyn picked Chris up carefully. "Hello, little man."

Gibbs picked up Linnie and took her around the stretcher. As he placed Linnie in Jocelyn's other arm, Tony looked at them with pride and said. "Chris, Linnie, this is your Aunt Jocelyn."

Chris crinkled his nose and looked towards his daddy. Apparently, if his daddy said it was okay that was good enough for him and he cooed up at his aunt. Linnie rolled her head and waved her hand at her daddy before blinking her eyes and staring at her aunt as if assessing her for competence.

"Aren't you a little angel?" Jocelyn looked at Tony. "So, I hear that the big, bad, NCIS agent got run over by a little bitty puppy."

"Pitt!" Tony growled and Brad came around the cubicle curtain laughing.

"He told me what happened while I was looking at your x-rays." Jocelyn confessed with a laugh.

"Ah, the sounds of frivolity… May I take that to mean that dear Anthony's situation is not as dire as I feared?"

"Glad you're here, Ducky."

"Ducky, this is my sister, Jocelyn Sacks-Trulmen."

"Dr. Mallard, I presume," Jocelyn greeted him. "I've heard so much about you."

"All good, I hope?"

A disgruntled coo drew the attention to Linnie. "If I may," Ducky reach out and took Linnie in his arms. "Tell Grandfather what is wrong. Has your father gotten himself injured, yet again?"

"I heard a puppy ran over him." Brad joked.

"What is this? Pick on Tony day?" Tony protested.

"Would you like it to be?" Jocelyn asked in a serious tone.

"What I would like is to go home and cuddle my babies." Tony retorted eliciting a grumpy fuss from Linnie. "See Linnie agrees, don't you, angel?"

"That remains to be seen."

Gibbs realizing the conversation was about to become serious, held his arms out to take Chris from his aunt. "How bad is it?"

"Tony, you obviously twisted your back in the fall. There are no fractures in the spinal column from this incident. Our major concern at this time is your previous incident." Jocelyn pulled x-rays out of a folder Brad handed her. She snapped the first one up. "This was taken after the initial injury." She pointed to a speck on the x-ray. "This is the bone chip that nicked your kidney." She snapped the new x-ray up. "As you can see, Tony's run-in with the puppy shifted the bone chip. The other chips have not shifted and are not of concern at this time."

"What does it mean?" Tony asked reaching for Gibbs hand and comfort.

"I am recommending surgery to remove the bone chip. You were extremely lucky today that the chip shifted away from the kidney. Part of the pain you are experiencing is coming from where it nicked the kidney as it shifted and cut into the surrounding muscle and tissue."

"No. No surgery." Tony protested. "Linnie and Chris need me."

"Tony, the chip is dangerous. It has not anchored itself and has not developed scar tissue to keep it from moving. I understand your concern about the babies, but if it shifts into the wrong area, it may not be easy to remove. What I am recommending is an arthroscopic procedure. I can make a small incision and remove it." Jocelyn gave him a stern look. "Now, I would require most patients to spend the night. However, Dr. Pitt has assured me that Dr. Mallard and Dr. Palmer can provide aftercare and ensure you follow the restrictions."

"When?" Gibbs asked.

"I would like to do it as soon as the kidney has healed a bit."

"What kind of restrictions?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"No stairs, no stretching," she paused. "No lifting."

"But Chris and Linnie…"

"Will have to be picked up and handed to you." She said firmly. "You will follow the same protocol that you did when the kidney was initially injured. Which amazingly dovetails into my restrictions for post-surgery."

"Tony, you do not want this to become an issue." Brad spoke up. He decided to try a new tack. "You know you are going to want to teach Chris to play basketball. Well…teach, as well as you can, until he goes off to Michigan and gets proper training."

Giving Brad a succinct nonverbal reply, Tony thought about it. He could see the family throwing a ball around in the backyard while Zuma raced around in circles. Glancing up at Jethro, he could see the same thoughts in his eyes and knew there was only one choice. "Alright. Now, can I go home?"

"What about his knee?" Tony glared at Ducky for asking the question.

"You keep injuring that knee and we will be looking at a knee surgery or even a knee replacement." Jocelyn cautioned. "There is a lot of scar tissue showing a long history of damage."

Brad had begun releasing Tony from the back board but glared at his friend when Tony spoke up. "It was his fault. He broke my leg the first time."

"Tattletale."

Tony took Brad and his sister's hands using them to help sit up. Linnie squealed seeing her daddy sitting up. "Come here, sweetie. So, can we go now?"

"Just as soon as you have your knee brace fitted."

Tony sighed.

Section 14

"Director." Ned held a cup out. "It's not coffee. It's a melon-mango smoothie. Very low acid." When Vance took the cup, Ned fished a packet out of a paper bag. "Coated aspirin for the headache."

Abby started distributing drinks on the other end, far away from the glaring pup. Vance looked at the caffe' pow she was drinking. "The officer that gave Zuma a ride went and got it," Ned confided not mentioning he had asked him.

While Ned was handing out drinks, Zuma leapt down off his chair and using the rawhide pull Tony had attached, opened his go bag. He stuck his head in and pulled out his small drinking bowl. The pup sat politely waiting. The gang waited to see what Ned would do and were surprised when he produced a bottle of water from the paper bag. "Good job, Zuma. They didn't have a bowl downstairs." He poured half the water in the bowl and capped the rest placing the bottle in the pup's bag.

"And that is how to stay on the pup's good side." Jackson smirked.

"Who needs to stay on what pup's good side?"

"Tony!" Abby squealed and would have run to him, but Zuma moved in front of her, blocking her way.

Having backed the goth down, Zuma ran to his favorite humans. Tony was holding the twins, one in each arm. "Zuma." Gibbs said in shock.

The pup ignored Gibbs completely, moving between Tony and Gibbs. "Zuma!" Tony reprimanded him in shock.

"Uh, son. You might want to back off. Seems you are number one on his list." Jackson laughed.

"Who brought him?"

"Well, Leroy, it seems he brought himself; with the help of a police officer from the neighborhood."

While Jethro was being brought up to speed, Zuma carefully examined his babies and Tony. He paid particular attention to the brace and then whined. "It's okay. Brad fixed it all up. I'll be fine." Zuma looked at the doctor who immediately knelt extending a hand. Politely, Zuma shook it and then looked up at the woman next to him.

"Zuma, this is Aunt Jocelyn. Jocelyn, may I present…"

"Agent Zuma. It's good to meet you finally. Excellent work on the Mabus case. I hope you will be keeping a careful eye on this one here. I know it's a lot of work."

Zuma went to step to his left to go shake his aunt's hand when he froze. Backing up slightly, he sniffed Chris carefully. Working gently, he edged his head between Chris and the chair. He growled low.

"It's okay, Zuma."

"I think he smells the newfoundland." Ned spoke up. Coming over, he knelt down. "A bad dog hit him in the park. That's how he got hurt."

"He won't understand…" Brad started until Zuma looked up at him and gave a small woof.

"I think that was Zuma for 'Yes, I do.'" Jocelyn laughed. "You know, pup, I think we'll get along nicely." Zuma woofed in agreement.

Vance managed to catch Gibbs' eye and the two walked slightly away from the group. Now that public enemy number one had left Zuma deigned to permit Jackson, McGee and Abby to come closer to talk to Tony and the babies. Ned excused himself and made himself useful gathering up the cups and emptying Zuma's bowl before repacking the go bag.

A few moments later, he felt a nudge on the back of the leg. Zuma woofed at him and Ned sat down on the empty chair. "Was that thank-you?" Zuma laid his head on the agent's knee. "You're welcome. Felt good to be useful again, to tell the truth. Want me to carry your bag for you?" Zuma looked him over carefully and then nosed the bag closer. Ned scratched Zuma's ears and picked the bag up.

"Party at Chez Gibbs?" Tony was suggesting as Zuma and Ned rejoined the group.

"No." Jocelyn was putting her foot down as Gibbs reappeared and took ahold of the wheelchair. "Rest and recovery."

"Party pooper." Tony crinkled his nose. "Your aunt is a fun miser," he said in a stage whisper to Linnie. Chris had settled against his dad and immediately went to sleep. Linnie kept watching Tony as if he was going to disappear. Each time her tiny eyelids drifted shut, Linnie jerked them open and looked for Tony.

"And on that note," Gibbs announced. "It is time to get this group home and down for naps. Ned, you ready?" Gibbs didn't wait for an answer but began pushing a protesting Tony to the elevator. The Gibbs family plus Ned managed to board the elevator alone. Part of that may have been due to Zuma parking himself at the front of the elevator and glaring at the others while Jackson smirked.

It took a little maneuvering but with Jackson sitting in front with Jethro, Tony next to the babies and Zuma with Ned; Jethro finally turned towards home. He gritted his teeth when Tony spoke up.

"So, does someone want to explain again why my sweet Zuma is shunning you, Jethro?"

Jethro considered for a minute. "Not really."

"Leroy Jethro." Tony growled causing Zuma to look at Tony and wag his tail.

"Fine." Jethro snapped. "When Ned called, dad and I got the babies ready and put them in the car. Since I didn't want to leave Zuma alone in the car, I put him in the run." He mumbled, "He broke out."

Tony couldn't make out what Jethro said. "What was that?"

"He somehow got out of the run while Dad and I were buckling the kids in." Jackson snorted and Gibbs glared at him.

"You might as well fess up." Jackson said. "He's going to get it out of you now or later."

"Yes, do 'fess up', Jethro."

"He may have knocked me over."

Jackson burst out laughing. "There was no may." Jackson shifted so that he could look back at Tony. "Zuma came around the side of the house and cleared the fence in one leap. He barreled into the side of Leroy and knocked him flat on the ground. Once the pup had Leroy down, Zuma planted his feet on Leroy's chest and barked at him."

Tony fought a smile at the image in his mind. "Do I want to know what you did next?"

"I went back in the house and called him to come get his bag. When he went into the room to get it, I shut the bedroom door and locked the front door."

"Then how did Zuma get to the hospital?"

"Somehow he managed to find Officer Reyes." Ned chimed in. "Reyes called NCIS and found out about your accident, so he gave Zuma a lift to the hospital."

"Aw, Zuma. Daddy was so mean to you. When we get home, Daddy is going to get you two treats."

"Tony, you can't reward him for knocking me over and breaking out of the house." Jethro protested.

"No, but you will apologize for tricking him and refusing to let him come with you."

"Tony…"

"No argument." Tony gave Jethro a Zuma glare. "You deliberately tricked him." He turned his head towards Zuma. "You are very smart, aren't you? You're such a good boy. Hey, how did he get out of the house?"

"I don't even want to imagine how…" Jethro complained.

Jethro was slightly relieved when the pulled up in front of the house to find the front door still intact. Jackson went ahead to unlock it while Ned and Jethro eased Tony out of the SUV. The two men served as human crutches for him and took Tony in to the recliner. Jackson had returned to the SUV and had gathered the diaper bags. Ned had unhooked Zuma and the dog had positioned himself next to the babies. Looking around for Leroy, Jackson pulled held out a treat he had grabbed. "Sorry, boy. I shouldn't have let Leroy lock you in. Friends?"

Zuma looked at the treat and then at Jackson. Graciously he stretched forward and politely took the treat. Rather than immediately eating it, Zuma turned and put the treat into the side pocket of his go bag. Zuma then crept forward permitting Jackson to scratch his ears which Jackson did with a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to be on the pup's bad side.

"Come on, Zuma." Jethro called from the front door. Zuma looked at Jethro and then lay down with a whuff. Pulling the front door closed, Jethro walked down to the SUV with Ned. "Come on, Zuma. Okay." Ignoring the evil eye, Jethro unfastened and then lifted Linnie out of her car seat. Ned had taken the diaper bags from Jackson and he reached to take Linnie.

"I'll take her in and freshen her up." Ned volunteered.

When Jethro unbuckled Chris and lifted him out, Jackson quickly claimed his grandson. "I'll take him in, Leroy. I think you two need a few minutes alone."

"Alright, I know that you're angry, pup. You can't stay out here alone. Come on in. Tony and the twins are waiting for you."

Zuma let out a long doggy sigh and sat up. Turning he grabbed hold of his go bag and drug it forward. The pup climbed out of the truck and turned to find that Jethro had picked up his bag. The two eyed each other stubbornly before Zuma turned and headed for the house pausing to mark the bushes along the front walk.

Jethro opened the door and Zuma entered the house and immediately headed for his food bowl. "Are the two of you friends again?" Tony asked.

"Armed neutrality is more like it." Gibbs said shaking his head.

Jackson brought Linnie into the living room with Zuma following. "Here we go, one nice, dry, happy and sleepy girl. She's Grandpa's little princess, aren't you? Ned is changing Chris." Jackson sat down and put Linnie up on his shoulder. Zuma plopped down on Tony's feet.

Gibbs glanced at his watch. "She's about to be one tired, cranky and hungry girl. Guess I should start the bottles."

"Did you make up with Zuma, yet, Leroy?"

"He appears to be holding a grudge." Jethro said wryly.

"That's all he held." Jackson said to himself before saying to Jethro, "You might want to consider starting a load of laundry, Leroy."

"I finished it last night." Tony spoke up. "All I have to do is put the clothes in the basket away.

"Let's just say a few pieces may need a bit of a rewash." Jackson said dryly.

Suspiciously, Jethro headed for the bedroom. The room had a smell of ammonia. He looked at Ned who was washing Chris' face with a damp cloth. The two appeared to be getting along well. Ned pointed in the direction of the doggy door Gibbs had installed. The basket of clothes was sitting next to a chair and appeared to have been partially emptied. A trail of boxers and tees led to the door; his boxers and tees, Gibbs noted. With a sinking feeling, he pushed out on the door and found sodden boxers and socks.

"It could have been worse. He could have chewed up your shoes or your work clothes." Ned said quietly. When Gibbs glared at him, Ned quickly said. "I'll just take Chris out to the living room while you… uh…"

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs counted to ten and then twenty. Picking up an only slightly damp piece of underwear, he started for the living room. "Zuma." Gibbs said sternly. He could tell by Tony's face that either his dad or Ned had filled him in on the situation. "Zuma, sit." The dog appeared to consider for a moment but then sat up. Gibbs held the underwear out towards the pup's nose. "Bad dog. Bad, bad, dog." Looking up into his previous second favorite human, Zuma cocked his head to the side and yawned.

In an attempt to break the standoff, Tony quickly asked. "Did you find how he got out?"

"As soon as I start a load of laundry," Gibbs glared at Zuma, "I will look around."

"Let me help… uh, look around, that is," Ned said.

"I haven't noticed any disturbance here on this floor." Jackson interjected. "Must have gone out a window upstairs."

"Or the basement…" Ned offered.

Jethro felt the color drain from his face. The basement. Where all his tools were. The basement. Where the boat was. The basement. Where an irate pooch could do a lot of damage. Jethro didn't even realize that he was clenching the dirty clothes in his hand as he handed for the basement door fast. His heart sank a bit when he realized the basement door was not shut tight. Taking a deep breath, Jethro set off down the steps. The work table was alright. As Jethro looked around he saw Zuma's escape route. He had knocked a box over as he crawled up to the basement half window. It was pushed loose and lying flat on the grass outside.

As he turned to go back upstairs, he saw that the canvas that covered the unfinished boat had been pulled loose. Dog prints were in the saw dust, but Zuma had not harmed the boat. Gibbs realized that it could have been a lot worse than a little dirty underwear. He could hear Tony calling, so he headed upstairs. He would fix the window later. "I'll be just a minute, Tony." Gibbs dropped the handful of dirty laundry in the washer and then went to the bathroom to wash his hands. He started for the living room, then stopped. He would not give in… Oh, who was he kidding? Jethro opened the treat can and found a Rocky shaped treat.


	9. Chapter 9

Section 15

"So, are you ready to tell me what you and Vance were talking about in the corner yesterday?" Tony asked Jethro the next morning. The family was sitting in the living room after breakfast relaxing. Jethro was in the chair next to him with Zuma sleeping at his feet.

"SecNav wants our team on a case."

"We're on paternity leave." Tony cuddled Chris against his chest.

"It's an important case."

"What's more important than our babies?"

"It's the boy who died the other night."

"The one that bled out?" Tony remembered the horrific report.

"Yes." Jethro sighed. "He's sending me the case file. Turns out the boy is connected to SecNav."

Tony looked at the baby sleeping in his arms. He couldn't imagine anything happening to his baby. "So, we work the case."

"Tony, you need surgery. We have two newborns. One of the other teams will have to take the case."

"Jethro, none of the other teams has our closure rate. The parents deserve to know that the scum got what's coming to him. They need closure."

"I know." Jethro raked his hand through his hair. "I just don't see how we can do it."

"Son, you know I'll be here with Tony and the babies."

"I know, dad. With the injury, Tony is restricted in what he can do. I'm needed here."

"We're needed there, too. I don't know what to do."

Jackson looked down at his granddaughter. "Seems to me, there's only one thing to do. I'll stick a couple casseroles in. You call the others. We need a family meeting tonight."

Hours later, the house was full of activity. Luckily for everyone (especially Jethro), Tony had been stock-piling casseroles for the move. The new freezer in the basement yielded several pans of Tony's lasagna varieties and several cakes. Everyone but Tony was pitching in and helping with salad, garlic bread and nibbles. Tony had been set the task of watching over Victoria and the twins. Jethro had moved the easy chair into the corner of the kitchen and the babies were arranged in a half-circle around Tony, sleeping peacefully in their carrier cradles. Breena had put a supply of frozen breast milk in the refrigerator freezer when she arrived before nonchalantly taking Victoria and the twins into the bedroom to breast feed them. The three were now blissed out in a milk coma.

Zuma sat up in his highchair and watched the organized chaos. Now and then, he would pause for a drink or to play with Rocky. There had been a weird incident when McGee and Jethro the dog arrived. Zuma had returned from the yard very upset and had clung to his daddy distraught. It had taken Jethro a while to soothe him but now that he and Jethro had made up, he was a much happier pup. Jethro the dog chose to avoid the chaos. He was stretched out on the patio near a tub McGee had filled with sodas and a few beers.

A tentative knock sounded and Palmer made his way to the front door. "Come on in, Dorney."

Ned looked uncomfortable. "I didn't realize there was a party. Tony just called and asked me to stop by. Let him know I'll come back later." He turned and started across the porch.

Palmer stepped out shutting the door behind him. "Dorney." Palmer reach his hand out and grabbed the agent's shoulder. "Dorney, wait." Hesitantly, Dorney turned back. "Tony called you to come over, right?"

"Yes."

"Then he wants you here. Welcome to the family."

"What?"

"The Gibbs-DiNozzo clan." Palmer explained. "Tony is building the family he never had. He and Gibbs have opened their door to all of us since they married. Jackson and Ducky are the fathers. McGee, Tony and I are brothers. You've been adopted. So, let me welcome you to the family, little brother."

"I have family."

"So does McGee. Now you have more." Palmer took in the younger man's expression. There was a bit of sadness, even longing. "Come in, Ned." He held out his hand and Ned took a hesitant step in his direction.

"McGee! I am going to kill you!" The two men on the porch heard the back-door slam and Jethro beginning to bark. From inside they could hear the group laughing.

Palmer laughed. "I would say Abby is a bit upset. Wonder what McGee did now."

"What's going on in there?"

"Dinner prep." Palmer shepherded him into the house.

"Hey, Dorney!" Tony gave him a big smile. "About time you got here."

Palmer looked at where Jethro was wiping up a mix of oil and vinegar from the table. "Do I want to know?" He laughed looking at Jethro.

"McGee didn't make sure the cork was tight before he went to shake the dressing. Abby got the brunt and we are now without dressing." Tony laughed. "She had herbs and oil dripping from her pigtails."

"Abby!" McGee could be heard yelling.

"Want a soda or a beer?" Jethro asked heading for the sink to rinse the dish cloth.

"Beer, please."

"What are you doing?" Palmer glared at Tony.

"It won't take me five minutes to whip up a dressing." Tony explained.

"Sit." The command came from multiple directions with glares from Jethro, Jackson, Ducky and Palmer.

"I could make a quick dressing. Are you having a basic salad?" Ned found himself guided to the far end of the table where Breena and Ducky were making the salad itself. He looked at the oil and vinegar McGee had been using. "Do you have any wine vinegar?"

Jethro handed him a beer and lead him to the pantry. "All Tony's salad dressing stuff is on that shelf." Jethro handed him a small basket, pointed to the section of shelves and then returned to the group making garlic bread.

"Wow." Ned was astounded. This was a chef's dream. He looked at the wide variety of fresh and bottled herbs, the vinegar varieties and the oil selection. He remembered seeing some basic ingredients and tools on the table but decided to make his favorite. Using the basket, he picked up a small grinder and then selected a white wine vinegar, dried mustard, poppy seeds and grapeseed oil.

Returning to the table he quickly began grinding some dried mustard. He measured out poppy seeds before asking, "Do you have a whisk and a small bowl? Oh, and a fresh shallot?" Moments later, the items appeared on the table. Picking up a small grater, he finely grated the shallot onto the cutting board. Putting the herbs to the side, Ned put sugar and vinegar in the bowl and began whisking it rapidly. Once the sugar dissolved, he added the shallot and the other herbs. Finally, he began to stream in oil. With a final flick of his whisk, Ned then deftly poured the dressing into a bottle that appeared before him and firmly corked it.

"Nice." Tony said in appreciation of his friend's technique. "I've never used the white wine with the grapeseed oil."

"I like how the flavors compliment each other." Ned felt the confidence cooking gave him begin to ebb. Around him, he became more aware of the bustling of the team as they worked in an organized chaos that spoke of practice, a lot of practice.

"You didn't crush the poppy seeds." Tony observed as he started to stand.

"Usually I don't. People can find the flavor overwhelming."

"Sit." The command came from multiple directions with glares from Jethro, Jackson, Ducky and Palmer.

"I just wanted to try the dressing." Tony pouted.

"You try with your mouth not your legs." Jethro told him.

Breena handed Ned a leaf of red romaine and motioned for him to give Tony a sample. Obligingly, Ned shook the bottle and gave the leaf a light drizzle. He moved around the table and handed it to Tony who was making grabby hands.

Tony took the lettuce and nibbled it. He wanted to savor the taste. The crisp cool lettuce had a bit of tang but not overpowering. "Oohh… I want the recipe."

Ned felt pleased that Tony approved. He was suddenly surrounded by lettuce leaves held out for a quick sample. He shook the bottle again gently.

"That McGee is how you shake the dressing," Abby admonished. Ned had missed her and McGee's reappearance. He took note of the goth's messy t-shirt, her wet pigtails and McGee's blotchy shirt. Apparently, Abby had managed to catch the agent in the backyard.

"Abbs, there are a couple of tees in the laundry room, if you want to grab a clean one." Tony offered.

Abby gratefully took off for the laundry. "I hate smelling like vinegar."

"She is in all kinds of stuff every day and she hates vinegar?" Breena laughed.

"Thanks for making the dressing," Tim said to Dorney. "Tony knows I can't cook but insists on making me do things."

"Now, Timothy, you have become very good at slicing the garlic bread." Ducky reminded him.

"It's making a dressing, Probie, not whipping up a soufflé." Tony retorted. "You put some stuff together and mix."

"You told me to shake it," Tim retorted.

"Actually, I told you to cork it and shake it gently."

"I did."

Abby held up her soiled tee as evidence. "No, you did not."

Muffled snickering around the table saved McGee from further abuse. Finally, Breena was able to manage a somewhat straight face. "Does Jethro know about that?" She pointed her finger at the shirt Abby was wearing. It pronounced plainly in bright white on black. 'If Gibbs ain't happy….. DUCK!'

Tony shrugged. "Gift from one of my fraternity brothers."

Jethro handed his husband a soda, ignoring the reproach in Tony's eyes as he took a long satisfying drink of his ice-cold beer. "I don't know where he hides them all."

"And you won't…" Tony complained. "He threatened to use them to light the grill."

"Or to line Zuma's bed." Jackson added.

"That was the one that said "Who you gonna call? Gibbs Buster." Jethro swatted Tony's head, his fingers lingering to stroke through his husband's hair."

"I like the one that says, 'Other interrogators may try - Gibbs will make you cry!'" Abby spoke up.

"I do not make them cry." Jethro protested.

"Seaman Recruit Miller." Tony stated.

"Mommy's boy."

"His mommy was a Senior Chief Petty Officer." Tony reminded him.

"Marine Corps would have toughened him up." Jethro grumbled to himself.

"Isn't he the one who wet himself?" Jimmy asked.

"Yep." Tony smirked. "When Miller started crying, Jethro yelled at him to act like a man."

Ned found himself laughing with the group. He relaxed into the easy camaraderie. In less time than he expected, the group had loaded the counters with deep dishes of lasagnas and layered casseroles of vegetables and meat in creamy sauces. Tony was forced to remain in his recliner and was served on a tv tray to his disgust even though Jethro joined him in exile. Ned found himself next to Jackson Gibbs and Brenna Palmer. There were frequent bursts of laughter and indignant retorts. There was a real family feel and Ned felt it soothing his soul. He pushed his doctor's visit further into the back of his mind.

After the group's appetites were satiated, there were still plenty of leftovers in the dishes. These were quickly divided up and claimed. Ned ended up with a hefty plate of the three-meat lasagna to take home. The dishes were quickly loaded in the dishwasher, while other hands started the trio of coffee makers brewing to accompany the cakes waiting to be served.

"As much as I appreciate this lovely meal," Ducky said. "I believe Anthony and Jethro had something to discuss."

Jethro nodded. "Vance spoke with me yesterday at the hospital regarding a new case."

"Should I leave?" Brenna asked.

"No." Tony said firmly. "This is more a family issue caused by the case."

"I'm sure you've all seen the news about the kidnapped boy who died." There were murmurs of agreement. "Because of the boy's family being Navy, SecNav wants us on the case. LEOs are ceding the case to NCIS."

"When you say "us" do you mean NCIS?" Jimmy asked.

"He wants MCRT; specifically, Tony and myself." Immediately, rumbles of dissent started. "That's why we called the family meeting. With Tony's injuries and the babies, this isn't the best time for us to catch a case like this, however…"

"However," Tony spoke up, "This is a little boy. His parents deserve closure." He looked down at the babies sleeping next to him.

Jethro placed a hand on his husband's shoulder to comfort him. "This has to be a team… a family effort. Do we pass the case to Balboa's team? Do we take the case?"

Ned realized Jimmy was correct. Somehow, he had been adopted into the family. He felt a warm feeling in his heart. With everything that had happened, this was soothing his soul.

"I don't want the boys to have to work this case. I want my boys to have time to heal and time to spend with the twins." Jackson said frankly. "That being said, I want that monster caught and I know that McGee and the boys are the best. I know Leroy and Tony. I know that even if they weren't on the case, it would eat at them. Especially now." He gave the babies a loving look.

Jackson took a deep breath. "I think we all agree that Tim, Tony and Leroy will work the case. We just need to work out how."

Around the table, the group acknowledged the fact. It was a foregone conclusion.

Ducky cleared his throat. "I do believe, we would all concur that Anthony can not be in the field or even on desk duty at the office. Anthony's health must be a primary concern."

"I agree." Jimmy agreed.

"I agree." Abby said slowly, "But, Tony is a big part of the team. He has a different way of looking at things." She avoided McGee's eyes afraid she would hurt his feelings.

"You're right, Abby." McGee spoke up. "Tony is our best liaison to the LEOs, with his police background."

"Can he work from home?" Brenna asked.

"McGee?" Jethro prompted him.

"I did secure the network connection to NCIS.' McGee mused. "To have a real functional setup, I would need to contact the internet service and boost the speed and arrange multiple connections securely. Wouldn't hurt to upgrade the computers."

"What about the phones?" Jackson asked.

"We have our cells." Jethro replied.

"No, Jackson's right. Not all departments are technologically up to date. It wouldn't hurt to have a couple extra lines, especially a dedicated line for a fax machine. It would need to be more secure, too." McGee started patting his pocket and then accepted the pad and pen Abby pulled from the kitchen drawer. While McGee was making notes, the conversation turned to less technical details.

"If Anthony can work at home and still get the rest he needs, I believe that the next issue is the children. With his injury, Anthony will not be able to be a hands-on caretaker. While I know that Jackson will be here with Anthony, there are two children."

"I have some vacation time coming," Breena volunteered.

"No, Breena. You and Jimmy are planning on taking Victoria to see her grandparents."

"We can go later."

"I could take some time." Ducky interjected.

As the group started discussion who could take time when, Ned found himself interrupting. "I could help." The group all turned to him. "I'm on leave already. I have experience with babies and I could also help on the case, if Tony needed some legwork done."

Jethro looked at Tony leaving the decision to him. "Ned, I thought you were working on getting back in shape. That's why we were running. You need time to build up to re-qualify."

Ned looked down. "I won't be re-qualifying as an agent."

"What?" Tony asked shocked.

"I saw the surgeon today. He confirmed what the therapist told me in my last evaluation. The nerve connectivity wasn't regenerating like they thought it would and I have permanent nerve damage in my arm. He told me that further rehab is useless. I will not be able to meet the requirements."

"Is he certain, dear boy?"

"Yes. The doctor let me know the visit before."

"Did he mention ambidextrous training?"

Ned laughed harshly. "The hand eye coordination in my other side couldn't meet the minimums. I did the ambidextrous training to meet requirements when I applied to be an agent."

"Have you seen HR yet?" Jethro asked.

"No."

"I know there are other jobs you are qualified to hold." Tony tried to comfort him.

"All I ever wanted was to be an agent." Ned said. He took a deep breath and forced back his disappointment. "I can at least be useful on the case this way."

"How do you feel about moving in for the duration of the case?" Jethro asked.

"Moving in?"

"It's conceivable that I might be called out at all hours. If you move in, you would be here if needed."

"There's a guest room upstairs you could use."

"Told you already, Tony. I like my room. Give Ned your old room."

"Up to you." Jethro looked at Ned.

"Alright." Ned felt the approval from the rest of the family. For the first time since the doctor had first told him that his arm was not improving enough, he felt useful. "I can move in anytime."

Section 16

"Holding a briefing in a home is highly irregular." SecNav complained again as he followed Director Vance to the front door. His security detail took positions outside the house.

"So is demanding that an agent on paternity leave take a case." Gibbs spoke from the corner of the house where he was letting Zuma relieve himself. "Zuma, come on." After one last pause, Zuma returned obediently to Gibbs side. "Go on in, the door's unlocked." Gibbs disappeared back around the corner.

"Well, that's a good start." Vance muttered before opening the door.

The pup came running and barked at them. "It's okay, Zuma. Come on in, director we're in the kitchen." The pup led the two men back to the kitchen. Tony was again sitting in the recliner. This time, Jethro had pulled the chair up to the table for him. On either side was a twin in a carrier cradle where Tony could take care of them.

Tim and Ned were also seated at the table. Jethro had come in from outside and was pouring a fresh cup of coffee. "Director Vance. Secretary Hawkins."

"Agent Gibbs. Agent DiNozzo. Agent McGee. Agent Dorneget. I wasn't expecting to find you here." Vance said.

"For the duration of this case, Agent Dorneget will be TAD to my team." Gibbs brought a stack of cups and a pot of coffee to the table.

"I was not aware that you had the authority to assign agents," SecNav stated. "I was under the impression that the authority resided in Director Vance or myself."

Gibbs calmly seated himself at the head of the table between Chris and McGee. Ned was seated next to Linnie. Gibbs took a long sip of his coffee. "Secretary Hawkins, my husband and I are on paternity leave. My husband is now also on medical leave due to a previous work injury. Agent Dorneget is also on medical leave due to his injuries. When Director Vance requested that MCRT take this case, it was with the understanding that accommodations would be made."

"That means," Gibbs cut off Hawkins, before he could finish a word. "That in order for us to work the case, Agent Dorneget and Agent DiNozzo will be working from here. This will enable them to both get the rest they need as well as enabling Agent Dorneget to assist my father in caring for our children. Agent McGee and I will be working out of NCIS and doing the field work. If that is not satisfactory or you want to continue this pissing contest, you can show yourself out. Tony and I still have a lot of paternity leave left."

Secretary Hawkins stood meeting Gibbs gaze sternly. "You and your team have brought a lot of unwanted publicity and censure to NCIS. I am not Mabus and I will not permit those types of shenanigans on my watch."

"Most of which he engineered." Tony rose from the chair ignoring the others telling him to sit down. "Mabus…"

"Secretary," Hawkins emphasized, "Mabus."

"Mabus," Tony stressed, "was a complete and total bastard. I'm thinking you may be more like him than I expected, Mr. Secretary." Tony mocked Hawkins' emphasis of the word secretary.

"You are disrespectful to authority. Secretary Mabus was…"

"My father. I think that earned me the right to call him a bastard."

"Enough!" Gibbs said. Uncles Tim and Ned immediately grabbed their charges. If this turned ugly they were content to let Gibbs handle the situation, their duty would be to get the babies out of the area and away from loud voices and bad language.

"Secretary Hawkins. Gibbs." Vance started trying to calm the situation.

"Leon, I thought we were past all this crap. Why did you bring him here? Never mind! Get out and don't come back."

"You'd throw away your career that easily because I upset your husband." Hawkins sneered.

"I wouldn't be throwing away my career. My team can easily find a place in any agency in town. The whole team." Gibbs stressed. "All I have to do is make a call. And it isn't because you upset my husband. I will not tolerate disrespect to ANY of my team. They have earned respect and they deserve it. I will not allow them to be put through what they suffered under Mabus."

Secretary Hawkins and Gibbs seemed locked in a stare-down. Hawkins reach for a chair and pulled it out. "Pour me a cup of that tar. Black. No sugar."

"What?" Tony asked confused.

"Sit down, Agent DiNozzo. From what I've seen of your medical report, we're lucky to still have you." He gestured for Ned to hand him Linnie.

Ned turned to look at Gibbs with a deer in the headlights look. Gibbs stared back before giving him a small nod. Reluctantly, the agent handed the baby girl over.

Hawkins looked over his shoulder. "Oh, sit down, Leon. Quit standing there like a bump on a stump. Aren't you going to introduce us, Agent Dorneget?"

"That's Linnie," Tony spoke up as he carefully sat back down. Without being asked, Ned stood up and adjusted the cushion behind him. "McGee has Chris."

Vance moved to the last empty chair and poured himself a cup of coffee before pouring one from the pot next to Gibbs for SecNav. "My poor ulcer." he muttered.

"She's beautiful. Going to have a real heartbreaker on your hands, Gunny."

"Huh?" Tony said eloquently.

Gibbs smirked at his husband. "So, how long's it been, Hawk?"

"Must be what? Fourteen years, at least." Linnie decided napping was too boring, so she opened her eyes and blinked at the man now holding her. She could hear her parents so decided that he must be okay, and she cooed at him.

"You two know each other…" Tony said slowly.

Jethro laughed out loud at the faces of his agents and supervisor. "I was doing a stint at Camp Lejeune and they sent in this snot-nosed kid from the Naval Academy. Kid spent all that time studying his navel while I was doing the real work."

Hawkins snorted as he carefully took a sip of his hot coffee. "Poor sweet angel. Your dad was a crusty old relic who didn't recognize a true marine. Wouldn't listen to the new artillery specifications and training procedures. Da…rn, near ruined training a whole platoon."

"That so, Hawk-nose?"

"Hey! You're the one that broke it. Twice."

"Four times." Gibbs counted on his fingers. "Sniper training. Hand to hand. Obstacle course, high wall. SERE training."

"I fell." SecNav protested.

"Into the ravine I threw you in to keep you from giving our location away."

"How do you break your nose doing sniper training?" McGee asked puzzled.

"Warned him the rifle had a bad kick if you didn't assemble it properly." Jethro took a long drink of coffee.

"It was assembled according to the manual."

"Experience over book learning. He did learn to put it together after that."

"You made me assemble it fifty times before you'd let the medic look at my nose, you ass… Whoops, you didn't hear that, little darling." Hawkins stroked her check. "You remember Annie?"

Taking pity on the others, Jethro explained. "CO's daughter was this pretty little thing. She had black hair, big blue eyes. Used to be all over the base. Bit of a tomboy. CO finally agreed she could start dating some kid from the town."

SecNav picked up the story. "So, old Gunny here got to thinking this kid might not understand what he was dealing with. When the kid showed up to take Annie to a movie Gunny had the entire platoon on the CO's porch and front lawn cleaning their rifles. Poor kid almost wet himself. Better have your guns oiled and ready, Gunny."

"New house has plenty of front porch." Jethro grinned.

"You couldn't just tell me, you knew each other?" Vance complained.

"What's the fun there, Leon?" Jethro asked.

SecNav smiled at him. "You're too tense. Going to give yourself an ulcer."

"They already gave me one." Vance groaned. "I hate you all."

Ned went to the refrigerator and poured a glass of milk. Returning to the table he swapped Vance's coffee for the glass. "Better for your ulcer." He picked Linnie up on his way to his chair, letting SecNav drink his coffee.

"So, gentlemen." Hawkins became more serious. "I guess you've already read the file."

"I want Ducky to go over the autopsy."

"Body's on the way over now." SecNav confirmed. "His family are anxious to make arrangements, but they want the kidnapper caught."

"Campfire time." Tony spoke up. "McGee, grab that coffee cake." He took Chris into his arms.

"Campfire?" Hawkins said curious.

Vance moaned and took a long drink of milk. Couldn't they be professional for once? Why did the gods hate him so much? "Surely, you can do that after we leave?"

"Tony's way of working," Jethro explained. "Go through the file and talk it out."

"I think we can spare a bit, Leon."

"File says he was ten years old and went to a private school."

"Military prep school." SecNav cradled his coffee. "I met Lyle. Great kid. Wanted to grow up and join the navy. Talked his parents into enrolling him two years ago."

"LEOs said he was taken on his way home from school. He usually take public transport?"

"No. I talked to Malcom. That's Malcom Whitten, he's on my staff and Lyle's cousin." SecNav clarified. "It was Lyle's sister Chrissy's fifth birthday. He had asked permission to be off campus. He rode the school bus to the local bus stop. That's usually where his parents picked him up."

Tony thumbed through the papers in the file in front of him. "I see statements from the school bus driver. It indicates that he watched Lyle get on the bus."

"And the city driver remembers him. Young kid in uniform caught his attention. He says he dropped Lyle at the local stop as planned." McGee chimed in. "No memory of any cars waiting."

"He wanted to surprise Chrissy. They agreed he could take the public bus to the neighborhood stop and then walk the last couple blocks."

Tony wrinkled his nose. "Oh, sweet boy."

"Here." Ned swapped babies. "Let's take a walk, Chris." He carried the baby into the bedroom for a diaper change. Their entrance was quickly followed by a swift exit by Zuma who had been napping on the bed.

With a whine, the pup stomped over to his chair and whined. "It's okay, Zuma." Jethro said. The pup plopped down on his butt and whined louder.

"You know he isn't going to give in." Tony smirked as SecNav watched the interaction with interest.

"You have fresh water and food." Jethro said. Zuma growled and barked.

Jethro sighed, stood and pulled the chair into the space between the director and himself. "Now come on, Zuma."

The pup looked at the seating arrangements and laid his head down and set up a high-pitched whine. Jethro put a treat on the tray. "Here's a Rocky treat." Zuma whined pathetically as Jethro sat down.

"Not one word." Jethro demanded as he glared at his husband. Standing he pushed his chair closer to Vance and McGee's closer to the end of the table. He managed to wedge Zuma's chair into the space between McGee and Tony.

Zuma bounced up excitedly and ran to climb his little staircase. From there, he leaned over to smell Linnie. Satisfied his sister was okay, he contentedly took a bite of his Rocky treat and settled down to watch the group.

"Whipped…" SecNav coughed causing Tony to choke on his coffee.

Jethro glared at his old friend. "Do we want to discuss Lorna?"

"Back to the case, please." Vance begged.

Section 17

Jackson had returned from shopping shortly after Vance and Hawkins had left. With Tony injured, he had taken over grocery store detail. Neither of the men trusted Jethro's shopping. Even with a detailed list, he seemed to view it as a military strike, storm in, grab what he could and get out. Ned had helped carry the groceries in and was helping put them away while Jackson was putting in one of Tony's casseroles.

Once Vance and Hawkins had departed, Zuma had permitted Jethro to turn the pup's chair so Zuma could look down on his babies. Chris and Linnie were cooing to Zuma from their carriers. Tony smiled at Zuma who was laying with his head by the edge where he could 'talk' back to the twins. While they were conversing, Tony was thumbing back through the file.

"What's wrong, Tony?" Jethro was used to his husband's expressions.

"Something isn't adding up."

McGee had been working on Tony's new laptop and he looked up. Usually when Tony said that, it meant he had picked up on something. He pulled his own laptop closer in case he needed to start some searches.

"Tony?"

"Okay. Lyle is in a private school. He is targeted for kidnapping. He is taken during a four block walk to his home."

"LEOs confirmed that, Tony."

"But, Tim, how'd they know he'd be there?"

Jethro was leaning against the counter. Straightening he returned to the table picking up his copy of the file. "Damn."

"Jethro." Tony and Jackson said in stereo.

He looked suitably abashed. Jethro really didn't want to pass along bad habits to his children. "Crime of opportunity?"

Tony turned to McGee. "Can you get info on the neighborhood? If I remember correctly, it's an upper middle-class area. Affluent but not overly wealthy. Not a neighborhood I would stake out hoping to get lucky."

"Who knew he was coming home?" Jethro asked.

"Parents. Head of the school. Teachers. Bus driver."

"You thinking it was an inside job?" Jethro asked.

"Tony's right." McGee interjected. "Upper middle class. Some old money. Houses aren't even that ornate or large estates. Not really a prime target area."

"I don't see anything in here about ransom demands." Jethro scanned the police detective.

"Maybe Lyle died too quickly. He was found deceased the next morning in front of a church."

"His church?" Tony asked.

"McGee…"

"I'll contact the family."

"Call…"

"Putting you through to Ducky." McGee turned the computer so that the three of them could be seen.

"Ah, Jethro. Mr. Palmer and I were just finishing." The trio could see Lyle's body behind the elderly medical examiner.

"What have you got?"

"Well, the first autopsy was fairly complete. I concur that the cause of death was hemophilia. The poor lad died of blood loss. It reminds me of a …"

"Could you estimate a time of death?"

"The original TOD was approximately 0200 on Saturday morning. I'm afraid that I can neither confirm or deny that."

"Ducky, how severely was his throat slashed? How quickly did he bleed out?"

"His throat wasn't exactly slashed." Ducky pointed to his own throat. "Typically, a slash would go from here to here." He drew his finger from one side to the other under the chin, about midway down the throat. "In this case, the injury is much lower. It is only about an inch and a half long, here at the base of the neck." Ducky pointed to his own throat again.

"That seems an awkward." Jethro used McGee as a prop. "If I'm holding the knife and Lyle jerked away. It would be larger."

"Well, Mr. Palmer has an interesting theory, Jethro. Go ahead, Mr. Palmer."

"The original autopsy indicated it was an accidental injury. The injury itself disproves that."

"Why, Jimmy?"

Jimmy picked up an enlarged picture and held it up. It showed a throat with a large wound. "This is a picture of a typical slashed throat. Notice the variety of depths to the wound. It is deeper in the center and shallow at the ends. Also, note the cut itself. The cut is jagged and gaping."

"Now this is Lyle's injury. Note the smooth edges. The wound depth is uniform. The cut is not jagged. It appears to be more deliberate, even surgical in nature."

"Surgical?" Jethro asked.

"After our thorough investigation of the wound we found it to be rather unusual."

"In what way, Ducky?"

"Mr. Palmer." Jimmy picked up the first picture again and held it while Ducky pointed. "See the severance of the jugular. This would kill the victim in only a few minutes." Ducky nodded and Jimmy held up the other picture. "Notice the jugular vein."

The trio of agents studied the photo. "It's cut on the side."

"Exactly, Timothy. The cut to the jugular was not caused by the same slice the one that opened up the throat."

"So, you're saying that someone cut the vein on purpose?"

"Mr. Palmer and I don't believe so." Jimmy held up a new picture. "This is a close up of Mr. Lowell's wound." Ducky pointed to an area which showed what appeared to be fresh cuts. "It appears that the perpetrator nicked the jugular by accident. As you can see by these abrasions, it appears that someone attempted to stop the bleeding. These marks here appear to be an attempt to clamp the vein. Unfortunately, for an injury of this sort it would require suturing the vein with micro stitches."

"Dr. Mallard and I also noticed a discrepancy between the autopsy and the crime photos."

Jethro thumbed through the crime scene photos. "What discrepancy?"

"The initial autopsy reported that the wound had been closed by EMTs."

"The stitches were already there." Tony tapped the photo. "Whoever cut him, stitched him up."

"Postmortem." Jimmy stated flatly.

"So, the kidnapper deliberately cut Lyle's throat, accidentally cut the jugular vein, tried to save him and then sewed him up before leaving him for the authorities to find." Jethro summed the conversation up.

"That is what our findings show."

"Who are we looking for, Ducky?"

"Someone with some type of elementary surgical skills."

"That's it?" Tony frowned. It really wasn't much of a profile to go on.

"I'm afraid so, dear boy."

"Thanks, Ducky."

"Uh, Ducky?"

"Yes, Anthony."

"Lyle wouldn't have been awake for this."

"No."

"So, how was he put to sleep?"

Jimmy and Ducky exchanged looks. "We already have a blood sample headed to Abby for a full tox screen."

"We are also going to examine Mr. Lowell for any sign of injection."

"Let us know if you come up with anything."

McGee disconnected the video feed. "Well, that wasn't very helpful."

"Au contraire, McUncle." Tony shut his file. "This wasn't a kidnap for ransom."

"Not a kidnapping?"

"A kidnapping yes." Jethro stated. "But the kidnapper wasn't after money."

"So, revenge?" McGee offered.

"Against who?" Jethro asked.

"Are we back at crime of opportunity?"

"We start over." Tony concluded. "The LEOs who investigated were working on the premise that this was a kidnapping for ransom. It's obvious in the questioning."

Jethro nodded. "McGee and I will start re-interviewing everyone. McGee…"

"I'll start making calls."


	10. Chapter 10 Section 18

Section 18

Tony moaned softly as he tried to stretch out his back muscles. He moaned again as firm hands gently began to massage the area. He tilted his head letting warm lips nuzzle under his ear.

"Told you I'd help you shower." Jethro stopped the massage and put his arms around Tony holding him carefully against him.

"Figured I'd get a head start. Our little angel over her diva moment?"

Jethro snorted. "Sound asleep."

Tony laughed, too. Linnie randomly chose moments when she wasn't hungry, wasn't sleepy, didn't need a diaper change; to start crying pitifully. A cuddle stopped the crying but only until they went to put her back down. Tony had dubbed it a "diva moment." The moment Jethro started the shower, they had heard the pitiful cry. Due to Tony's restrictions, Jethro had went to scoop their daughter up and shower her with love and attention.

"Good. I think I could use a little attention." Tony felt his husband's hand move lower. He moaned for an entirely different reason. "Jethro, I …."

"Wah!"

"No!" Tony banged his head against his husband's shoulder. "Chris," he whined. "He shouldn't be hungry yet."

"I'll go change him." Jethro briskly wiped off the water and then wrapped a towel around his waist.

Tony finished washing but Jethro hadn't returned, leaving Tony to take care of the situation himself. Toweling off and pulling on his robe, he entered the bedroom area where he could hear Jethro talking to their son.

"..you think? Well, I'll tell you what I think. You know that bear skin rug your daddy keeps talking about. I'm going to let him buy it. Yes, I am. In fact, I'll get Uncle Tim to order it for him. What do you think about that? Then I'll let him take those baby pictures of you playing on the rug. Let's see if you get any when we show that picture to all your future girl-friends…"

"Jethro, do not talk to our son about s..e..x…What's daddy saying to you? Hmmm…" Tony scolded. "Was he wet or dirty?" He asked smiling down at the baby.

"Neither. Our son appears to have adopted Linnie's habit." Jethro stood as Tony held out his arms when Chris tried to turn his head to see him. Jethro waited for Tony to sit down in the rocker before handing him Chris. "He's a bit fussy, but not warm and doesn't appear to have gas."

"What's the matter?" Tony pulled Chris close listening to his low grumbles. "Hey, sweet boy, I'm here." Trying to focus on Tony's face, Chris pushed his head against Tony. Tony carefully shifted his son so that Chris' ear was close to his father's heart. Chris instantly stilled. The baby lay there for a minute and then gave a big sigh. "I'm here." Tony began gently rocking. Chris gurgled.

"Spoiled already…" Jethro shook his head.

"I think he's still a bit upset over the hospital." Tony said rubbing his son's back.

"Or he just wants his mommy…"

"Jethro…" Tony snarled trying to keep his voice down, "I am not the mommy."

"Tobias had a point, we can't both be daddy." Jethro leaned against the bathroom door frame. "It would get very confusing."

"I guess." Tony sighed. "Jimmy says that it wouldn't be good for Linnie and Chris if they became accustomed to us using the mommy/daddy titles and then when we switched..." Jimmy had sat down with both of them to discuss the situation. The running joke had been funny but they needed to make a decision about what the twins would call them. Neither wanted to cause any issues for their children.

"It would cause even more problems when they start school." Jethro added. Both men knew the twins would be targets for bullying simply because of their marriage. "Unless you want to start wearing a dress and baking brownies." He said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I've told you before I look good in a dress," Tony retorted. "And I already bake the brownies."

"And very good ones at that." Jethro paused to wonder if there were any left, before adding, "...so, who's going to break it to Zuma that you aren't his mommy?"

Tony glared at his husband and changed the subject. "Did you see the breast milk Brenna dropped by earlier?"

"What milk?"

"She had a bag when she stopped by after work earlier." Tony explained. "I thought she brought milk and put it in the refrigerator, but I didn't see it earlier."

"I thought she already dropped a supply off this week."

"Maybe she dropped extra off?"

Jethro shook his head. Six months ago, he would have thought it crazy to imagine people just running in and out of the house. Their family were often in and out dropping off little things for the twins, sneaking a cuddle or picking up a care package from Tony. He thought back, he had been helping his dad with supper when Brenna made her quick stop. She hadn't gone near the fridge but… She had come into the bedroom.

He glanced around the room finally noticing a bag on the shelf under the changing table. "That must be it. Wonder why she brought it in here. Hope it has an icepack on it." Jethro crossed the room and lifted the bag out. Walking over to the bed, he sat down on the corner close to Tony. "I'm thinking the god-mother was on a little spoiling trip." He showed Tony the gift box inside. Jethro started to hold out the box, but Tony shook his head.

"You open it. I don't want to disturb Chris now that he's settled down."

Jethro smiled at the sight of his son contentedly listening to Tony's heartbeat. He knew how mesmerizing it could be; especially late at night when the house was silent and he held his husband close.

"Jethro?" Tony urged. "The box?"

Placing the box on his lap. He lifted the box lid. On top of the tissue paper was a small notecard which he picked up and read aloud. "Tony & Jethro, I hope I'm not being too forward. I saw these when I was out to lunch and thought it might solve the problem with the twins. No pressure. Just trying to be a good godfather. Jimmy."

"A problem?" Tony frowned. "What problem could the twins have?"

"Let's find out." Under the tissue were two bagged objects. Jethro picked up one and pulled out a coffee mug. The mug had the United States flag on one side and on the other in bold lettering, it said "Daddy." Intrigued he laid it carefully next to him after showing it to Tony and picked up the other bag. It also had a coffee mug. This time it had the Italian flag. Turning it, Jethro smiled. It was a problem solver, if Tony agreed.

"Let me see." Tony prodded.

Jethro held up the mug showing the other side. This mug said "Papa." The two men looked at each other. "Daddy Jethro. Papa Tony." Jethro said trying out the titles.

"Papa. Daddy." Tony repeated.

"What do you think?"

Tony rubbed Chris' back and smiled at his husband. "I think Jimmy gets a gold star on his godfather chart."

"You know that means Tim will be trying to outdo him."

"Well, you did say he could order the bear rug." Tony coaxed Chris to shift so he could see his son's face. "Daddy was being mean, wasn't he?" Chris grumbled in response. "Yes, he was."

"So, papa…" Tony looked at Jethro when he spoke. "Have you figured out why Chris is fussing?"

"I think he just wanted to cuddle. Is that it, Chris? Did you just want Papa to hold you for a while?" Tony stroked the tiny cheek and was rewarded with a gurgle.

Jethro saw the adoration in Tony's eyes echoed in Chris'. He spared a minute to wonder why no one had ever seen the true Tony but was grateful they hadn't. Tony belonged to him now. And to Linnie and Chris… And dad… and Zuma… and… Jethro stopped the train of thought in its tracks. Tony had a family - period and so did he. "Well, why don't I leave the two of you to cuddle while I grab a quick shower and then we can cuddle?" Tony gave him a loving smile.

Jethro heard the snore when he turned off the shower. He dried and put on a pair of boxers before exiting the bathroom to find just what he expected. The sole occupant of the bed lay sprawled taking up the major portion of center of the bed snoring contentedly. Shaking his head, he looked towards the crib. Chris lay sleeping contentedly, his head once again positioned to listen to his dad… papa's heartbeat. Tony had fallen asleep, holding Chris securely, making Jethro wish for a camera.

Another loud snore interrupted the magic moment. With a shake of his head, Jethro began the process of nudging Zuma to the foot of the bed so that he and Tony could join him. Sleepy growls met his initial efforts. Finally, the pup opened bleary eyes to whine at him. "Come on, Zuma. Tony and I need a bit of the bed, too." Jethro had known from the first night this would happen. Sleeping with a new born pup was a lot different than sleeping with an adolescent dog. He could foresee having to have a special bed made for the new house to have room for two toddlers, a grown Zuma, Tony and himself.

Having finally cleared enough room, Jethro went to put his son in bed. Carefully, he pried Chris from his husband's arms. Chris gave a bit of a snort but a gentle pat on his back soothed him. Jethro laid him carefully on the mattress on the opposite end from his sister. He blamed the humidity in the air for his misty eyes. His son. His daughter. It still made his breath catch when he thought about it. One last look and then Jethro turned to wake his husband only to find Tony looking at him with misty eyes.

"Son thief." Tony joked.

"Bed thief." Jethro countered, pointing over his shoulder.

"We may need a bigger bed." Tony smiled as he gratefully accepted his husband's help up.

"Two words." Jethro smirked. "Puppy bed."


	11. Chapter 11

Section 1.

"Morning, son." Jackson handed Jethro a cup of coffee as he walked by.

"Morning, dad."

"Tony awake?"

"No. I didn't wake him. I left Zuma watching over him. He had a late night."

"In pain?"

"No." Jethro chuckled. "Chris decided to have his own "diva" moment last night."

"Chris? Not Linnie?" Jackson joined his son at the table with two plates of ham and eggs.

"Linnie had hers first." Jethro admitted. "I'd just got her down when Chris started to fuss."

"Hmmm. He's usually so laid-back."

Jethro took a long sip of coffee. "Not last night. He wanted his papa. Wouldn't stop fussing until Tony rocked him."

"Papa?" Jackson lifted his eyebrow à la Gibbs.

"Umm." Jethro swallowed. "Jimmy is ahead in the godfather stakes at the moment. He found coffee mugs. Mine has the US flag and says "Daddy". Tony's has the Italian flag and says "Papa". Jimmy thought it might solve the mommy/daddy issue."

"Daddy and Papa." Jackson said slowly. "How do the two of you feel about it?"

"We like it." Tony interrupted the conversation as he joined the two men. He leaned over to kiss Jethro. "You should have got me up."

"You should have taken advantage of the opportunity to sleep."

"So, Papa, I hear Chris was a bit cranky." Jackson rose and retrieved Tony's breakfast from the warming oven.

"I think he's a bit stressed over the whole hospital thing." Tony moaned as he bit into the ham steak. "Jackson, I swear you are the King of Ham."

Jethro snorted.

Tony frowned at his husband and said, "That didn't come out the way I meant."

Jackson laughed and then handed him a cup of coffee. "You definitely need this."

"What's up this morning?"

"McGee and I are meeting the original investigators."

"McGee meeting you here or the office?"

Jackson smiled inside. The boys just naturally delineated work from home. Tim came and played with the babies, McGee ran computer searches. Ned made salad dressing almost as good as Tony's and Dorney was going to help with the investigation. It was too much for him, at his age, it was first names period.

"Office. Might ease Leon's ulcer a bit to actually see one of us in the office now and then."

"You are his ulcer." Tony laughed.

Jethro tilted his head and looked at him not bothering to deny it. "I have to go." He swallowed the last of his coffee.

"Be careful. Tell McGee he better have your six." Tony hated being left behind when Jethro was in the field.

Jethro simply gave him a look. "When's Dorney coming?"

"He should be here about..." Tony heard a car. "Now." The night before McGee had helped Dorney pack up and move his clothes and a few things. Dorney had let his apartment go when he was sent overseas. Since returning, he was renting a furnished one bedroom with his own furniture in storage. It didn't make much sense paying to rent an apartment when Dorney was going to be staying at Chez Gibbs to help till Tony was better.

"Dad, make sure he behaves." Jethro ordered.

"Go on, son. Ned, Tony and I will be just fine." Jackson smiled as Tony maturely stuck his tongue out at Jethro.

"Don't have time now." Jethro said dryly, "But later..." He leered and Tony blushed. Exiting the kitchen, he opened the door for Dorney. "Good-luck, Dorney." He said wryly letting himself out. He felt sorry for his dad and Dorney trying to keep Tony to his restrictions.

"Morning, Gibbs. Morning, Mr..." Ned paused at Jackson's look, "Jackson, Tony."

"Need a hand, son?"

"No, Tim did all the heavy lifting last night. All I had to do was a little cleaning and turning in the key this morning. The only items left are in this duffle and I'll run it up later."

"Breakfast?"

"No. I stopped at the drive through on the way."

"Humph. Well, at least sit down and have a cup of coffee."

"Thanks." Ned smiled to himself as he sat down. He would never have imagined being at home in Agent Gibbs' house but the warmth of family soothed his soul. Maybe he wasn't a field agent anymore, but he would be helping solve the case. "So, is this NCIS branch office open for business?"

"Mmm." Tony took a sip of coffee. "I don't even want to know where McInstaller found everything but when he brought back your things, he had his car packed. We talked about setting up in here..."

"Not in my kitchen." From Jackson's expression it appeared that this had been discussed, possible numerous times.

"But I can't help cook..." Tony pouted.

"Want a little cheese with that wine, son?"

Ned nearly spit his coffee across the table. Jackson could definitely be hilarious.

"But, Jackson..."

"You are not cluttering up the table with those autopsy photos and things. I don't need to be seeing those things." Jackson shook his finger at his son-in-law. "And don't you be putting one in my chair."

From Tony's expression, Ned knew Jackson had the other man's number.

"I will not," the older man emphasized, "find it funny. Just you remember, I'm getting up in years, might mistake starch for softener in your unmentionables."

As amusing as it was to watch the two men, Ned rose quickly when he heard a faint cry. "I'll get her."

"That's Chris." Tony said with a frown. "He doesn't usually fuss first thing. He likes to wake up slowly."

Not doubting Tony's intuition, Ned was not surprised to find the baby boy grousing in the crib and checked his diaper. Finding it damp, Ned laid the infant on the changing area and quickly put a fresh g-diaper on Chris. He checked to make sure Linnie was sleeping soundly while he put the small baby up on his shoulder and tried to sooth him.

"He okay?" Tony called.

Chris stilled and then let out a disgruntled sound. "Shhh... Uncle Ned has you. Let's let your sister sleep." Ned grabbed a pacifier which Chris refused and headed into the kitchen. "He's fine. I changed him but he's a bit fussy."

"Hey, Chris, come to grandpa. How's my boy this morning?"

Tony washed his last bite of eggs down with coffee as he watched Jackson tried to cajole his grandson with no success. "He was fussy last night. Maybe he's coming down with something."

Jackson felt the baby's forehead. "Doesn't feel hot." He rocked Chris gently as he noticed actual tears beginning to fall.

"Maybe I should call Palmer." Tony started to push away from the table, but Jackson blocked his way before he could stand.

"Don't think that's necessary," Jackson laid the baby against Tony's chest.

"What's wrong with my angel?" Concerned Tony felt the small boy take two ragged breaths. He cuddled him closer and laid his head against the tiny one. "Do you need to see Uncle Jimmy?"

"Nope." Jackson shook his head, taking note of the diminished cries.

Tony shifted his son so that he could look in his eyes. "Did you just want your papa?"

"Think someone is getting a bit spoiled." Jackson sat down across the table. "It's not good to pick him every time he cries."

"I know." Tony wiped the tiny tears away. "I don't think this is just normal crying though."

"Why, Tony?" Ned asked.

"Chris wasn't like this until I had the accident and was in the ER." Tony took one of his son's hands in his and felt the tiny hand curl around his finger. "Since then, he prefers me to feed him."

"You think a bit of separation anxiety?" Ned asked.

"Could be." Jackson conceded.

"I don't know." Tony kissed the small forehead. "I can't help thinking that he's only a month old and look at all the changes he's had to endure. I'm sure he was used to Hollis' and Leland's voice. One day he's safe and secure, the next day they do a c-section and he doesn't hear their voices anymore. Just as the babies were getting used to the hospital, Jethro and I brought them half-way around the world. They're just getting used to us and I go and get tackled by a bear disguised as a dog." Tony hugged Chris tighter as the baby's eyes blinked, before Chris opened them again tightening his grip on Tony's finger.

Jackson cleared his throat as his eyes grew misty. "Sometimes I forget what those two angels went through. Guess a little spoiling might be in order. You're the first mommy he's known." Jackson tried to lighten the mood.

"I am not the mommy." Tony complained. "I'm papa. And you're papa's angel, aren't you, Chris? It's okay," Tony said watching the baby fight sleep. "You can close your eyes. Papa loves you and he isn't going anywhere."

"Except to work?" Jackson asked wryly.

"Where is the NCIS branch office?" Ned realized he still didn't know the location or status of their work area.

"We finally decided on a corner of the living room." Jackson said. "Tim drug in a bunch of stuff and we moved the furniture around to make room."

"He didn't leave until around 13:00. Tested all the lines and connections to be sure it was ready." Tony stood carefully.

"Tony." Ned and Jackson chorused, both reaching for the baby.

"I'm only going a few steps to my chair in the living room. I don't want to disturb him." Tony looked down into his son's sleepy eyes. "Chris needs to feel secure right now."

The other two men exchanged glances. While Tony was probably right, it was not a good precedent. They weren't even an hour in and already they had caved. They trailed behind him and the baby.

"Wow." Ned took in the new furniture arrangement and all the office and electronic equipment. "You weren't kidding."

"State of the art plus," Tony joked as he moved to his chair.

"Here." Ned held out his good arm. "Take a hold of my arm and use it to help lower yourself. It will ease the stress on your back."

Zuma wandered into the living room. He barked a good-morning before shaking out his fur. The pup then came over to sniff Chris.

"He's okay, Zuma." Tony assured him when the dog laid his head against Chris' side and whined. "Just a bit of separation anxiety like you had when daddy and I went to Palermo. It's okay, Chris. Zuma just wanted to be sure you were okay." Chris cooed in the pup's general direction, receiving a gentle woof in return. As if it was a signal, Chris gave in letting his eyes close. His body relaxed, except, Tony noted, his grip on Tony's finger.

"Want me to lay him back in the crib?" Jackson offered.

"He's fine." Tony smiled.

"Well, then...C'mon, pup. I'll let you out while the boys get to work."

Section 2.

DiNozzo couldn't help but smile as his husband's face appeared on the big screen that McGee had set up. "Hey, Gibbs. How'd it go?"

"Figured you and Dorney would have the case solved while McGee and I were gone."

"Anything new?"

"The bus driver still doesn't remember seeing a car. He just saw Lyle walking down the block."

"Hey, McGee." The other agent had appeared behind Gibbs.

"Talk to the pastor?"

"Good call, DiNozzo." McGee said in reply to Gibbs question. "Lyle and his family aren't members of the church."

"So the perp dumped him in front of a random church?"

"Appears that way."

"Paramedics?"

"Both remember seeing the stitches when they got there."

"And they didn't think to document that? Or tell the police?"

"Don't worry," McGee joked. "Gibbs explained how to write reports."

"Ouch!" Both Dorney and DiNozzo winced as Gibbs just took a drink of coffee.

"Abs ran the tox screen. She found traces of chloroform around his nose and mouth. Appears that is how he was subdued."

"Seems risky. How did he keep him from struggling and escaping while it took effect?"

"Ducky found some strange marks. He said they were similar to the masks they used to administer chloroform for dental procedures." McGee replied.

"That's how he sedated him to cut him?"

"Tox screen showed another drug, propofol. It's used intravenously so Jimmy went back over the body. There was IV site on Lyle's inner thigh. Puncture, remnants of adhesive. Ducky thinks the IV was removed postmortem, due to lack of bleeding at the site."

"On his thigh?" DiNozzo frowned.

"What's bothering you, DiNozzo?"

"I just feel we're missing something. Crime of opportunity. Random church. Yet he has the drug and mask on hand. The IV set up. Somewhere to operate? It doesn't fit."

"Two perps?" McGee threw out. "One prepares everything and the other grabs a kid?"

"Why?" DiNozzo hissed. "The perp inserts an IV on the thigh. Why not the arm like normal? What were they trying to do? Why that church?"

"How'd they get the propofol?" Dorney inserted. "They can't just buy that over the counter. It takes a trained person to administer it."

"McGee."

"Getting a list of church members and checking for medical backgrounds."

"Dorney."

"Checking local medical facilities for shortages and online sales."

"DiNozzo."

"I'm going to talk with Jimmy and Ducky. We need to know why Lyle was cut open."

"Well, get moving." Gibbs growled draining his coffee.

"DiNozzo? DiNozzo?" Dorney touched DiNozzo's shoulder.

The older agent started. "Sorry." He took the cup from Dorney's hand. "Thanks." DiNozzo pulled his gaze from his sleeping children.

"Rough case."

"Hate dealing with kid victims." DiNozzo admitted. "Especially now. Anything on the propofol?"

"All hospitals and clinics are reporting no loss or breakage. Have a search going for online sources. You?"

"Ducky and Jimmy have no idea. They're busy with Rafe's multiple." DiNozzo set his coffee down and put his hands back on the laptop in front of him. "Jimmy suggested reaching out to other medical experts so I'm going to run a medical search, see what I can find."

"Want me to run it for you?"

"I'm okay. I used to run them before McGee came on board." Linnie whiffled in her sleep and DiNozzo looked at her, accidentally hitting the enter button. "Drat."

"What's wrong?"

"I started the search before I selected medical in the type. Now I have to wait for it to run and then start over."

"I could start..."

"Shit."

"DiNozzo?"

"Call Gibbs."

Dorney reach for a phone even as he headed towards DiNozzo. "What?"

"Get Gibbs now." DiNozzo hit the print button and the printer began spitting out paper.

Dorney glimpsed at the screen as he dialed. "Gibbs. We need you at the house. DiNozzo found something."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs stormed into the house, McGee on his heels.

"You'll wake the babies." DiNozzo shushed him.

"What have you got?"

Dorney handed each agent a stack of papers. "It's still running."

"Shit."

"Alright, that's enough." Jackson said coming into the living room. "My precious babies don't need to hear this," he said taking hold of the basinet and rolling it out of the room.

Jethro and Tony gave the twins a longing look before looking at each other. "DiNozzo, how bad is it?"

"We have set up over nine files already. Dorney's been pulling everything he can find online. I've been calling the different enforcement agencies." DiNozzo pointed at the fax machine. "They've been sending us what they have."

"McGee." When Gibbs spoke, Dorney moved aside letting the senior agent use his computer.

"It looks like it's almost finishing spooling. I'm going to hijack a copy to a database. Have to set up parameters and..."

"Don't talk. Do." Gibbs commanded. "Why didn't this come up before?"

"Dorney and I have a theory. Lyle died. Every time we entered information that was part of the descriptors. These boys... they lived."

"How did the details not make the news?"

DiNozzo motioned to Dorney. "Like DiNozzo said, since we found these victims, I've been checking online. There is a lot of news coverage in the beginning. Typically, when the boy is found the reporters move on with a simple, boy found safe and returned to family."

"What about the incision?"

"No reporter mentioned it."

"DiNozzo."

"Didn't make all the police reports." DiNozzo admitted. "The first responders didn't document assuming he had a procedure prior to the kidnaping. Most parents questioned the doctor but most of the doctors didn't modify their initial police interview."

Gibbs slammed the files onto the coffee table. "All those boys...mutilated."

"Ah, Jethro." The screen activated showing the coroner.

"What you got, Ducky?"

"After DiNozzo called, Mr. Palmer and I checked Mr. Lowell again. While the incision is positioned correctly, Mr. Lowell's is intact, leaving us unable to confirm the suspect intended to mutilate Mr. Lowell."

"Thanks, Ducky."

"We have done all we can, Jethro. I will let Director Vance know that Mr. Lowell is ready to be returned to his parents."

"Don't worry about it, Ducky. I've got to give him an update anyway." The old coroner nodded sadly and cut the transmission.

"What now?" DiNozzo asked.

Gibbs looked at his agents. "Keep working on these files. I'll call Vance let him know what we have."

Vance let himself and SecNav in. "You don't even knock?" Hawkins asked.

"Nobody does but Palmer." DiNozzo, McGee and Dorney chorused.

"Leon, SecNav."

"Vance said you have a break in the case."

"In a way. DiNozzo has uncovered other cases which have a similar MO." Gibbs nodded for Tony to continue.

"Dorney and I were running searches when this case came up." Tony handed a paper file to the two men. "Victim was a preteen boy. He disappeared walking home from choir practice. Two mornings later he was found on the steps of the local church and transported to the hospital. Following a basic examination, no evidence was found that would identify the perp. Traces of chloroform."

"How does that connect to Lyle?"

Tony motioned to the file. "The officer who wrote that report mentions the neck injury and the fact that the parents had failed to use that in their description. He found it strange, thought something wasn't right at home, so he followed up and contacted them to find out why they had omitted that. I talked to him earlier. He told me that the boy's vocal cords were removed. It was too late to get DNA from the perp; as the bandages had been thrown away."

"How many victims do we have?" Hawk tapped the file against his hand.

"Twelve confirmed so far. We've been contacting the investigators to see if there was a neck injury. Most confirmed the presence of a bandage. We followed up with the parents. Everyone we've managed to talk to has confirmed that the boys' vocal cords were removed."

"What do you need?" Hawkins closed the file, handing it back to DiNozzo.

"A secretary and a high-speed copy machine." DiNozzo joked.

"You've got them."

"What?" DiNozzo looked at Hawkins in shock.

"This case is top priority. You need something, you've got it."

"We can make do without..." Gibbs started.

"No, "we can make do," Gunny. I'm watching two top agents," Hawkins gestured, "doing clerical work. Your team has been working this case one day and has gotten results. Let them be agents."

"I appreciate your offer, but we don't have the room."

"You let me handle that." Hawkins pulled his phone and stepped into the entryway.

"Uh, boss, I was just joking."

"He wasn't." Gibbs said.

Over the next hour, Jackson's table was co-opted. It wasn't often you saw NCIS' director and SecNav helping create files. Dorney was busy keeping the printer and fax machine stocked with paper and taking the printed papers to the filers. Tony was making and fielding calls.

"What on earth?" Jackson was looking out the window as a huge RV pulled up in front of the house.

"A mobile command center?"

"Slightly modified, Gunny. Has a conference room, office equipment and work space. Serves as administrative backup for mobile command centers. I understand Agent McGee is able to send the files to the printers in the center."

"Yes, sir." McGee began working on bringing the administrative printers into their network.

"Gentlemen, we are relieved of clerical duty."

Once the piles of paper had been removed by two ensigns to the new administrative office, Jackson reclaimed the table, serving coffee and pieces of one of Tony's special coffee cakes. Much like, Hawkins initial visit the men gathered around the table; Zuma next to Tony. Of course, McGee, to the amusement of SecNav, had brought his laptop when Jackson ordered him to join them. In return, Jackson was invited to sit but declined as they were discussing the case. At least, until Tony gave him puppy dog eyes, then the older man caved and sat with them holding his granddaughter.

"This is highly irregular," Vance attempted to protest.

"Ease up, Leon. It is obvious that Mr..." Hawkins noted the older man's expression. "Jackson is an integral part of the house. I do not believe that he constitutes a security risk. It may even be helpful to have a different perspective."

Next to him, McGee gave a quiet. "Got it."

"Got what, Agent?"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, sir." McGee flushed slightly. "I put in a backdoor to the spooling program to copy the information into..."

"Son," Hawkins shook his head, "I don't need to know how you made the watch. Just give me the time."

"Yes, sir." McGee said as the others around the table tried to hide their amusement. "I have all the information in a file. This," He swiveled the laptop screen so they could see it. "Is a map of the victims by location where they were found."

"For the love of heaven." Jackson spoke for them all.

Section 3.

"More coffee." Jackson said sitting a carafe on the table and taking away the empty one. "Tony's special blend."

Ignoring the new conference room outside, an interdepartmental meeting had soon been in progress around the kitchen table. Jackson snickered to himself. Let them tell themselves they were doing it so Tony didn't have to walk outside, he was sure it had more to do with the Tony's muffins and the smell of lasagna that was starting to spread throughout the house.

Earlier in the afternoon, Dorney had disappeared with a thermos and plastic storage container and had come back in giving Tony a discreet thumbs-up. Jackson had no doubt that the two ensigns in the administrative center were well-supplied with snacks. Even Officer Reyes, who knocked on the door earlier due to complaints by the neighbors about the administrative center, headed down the street with a care package to share with his wife as a thank-you for assisting Zuma to the hospital.

"There has to be something we're missing. Some reason he chose these boys." Gibbs pushed his chair back in frustration and walked over to a white board that had appeared out of nowhere earlier. The pictures of all the victims were displayed. "McGee."

"Nothing, boss. I've cross checked for any correlation I can think of. Race, age, school, financial, parents, churches."

"Stay on it," Gibbs ordered.

"This is..." Fornell closed another file, shook his head and passed it to his left.

"Shoddy police work." Feldman, the BAU's liaison said, shutting his own file.

Tony noticed the look in three police liaisons' eyes. "Failure to communicate." He interjected. "Once the victim was found and there was no evidence to find the suspect, the case was essentially over. The detectives were investigating a kidnapping. The victim was found alive. In our field, any time that happens, it's a win. There were other cases that had to take precedent, other kidnappings, murders."

Hawkins gave Tony a look of approval. "The blame isn't what's important. We need to find this guy before he grabs another kid."

"What if we can't?" Tony pushed a file into the center of the table. "He's ahead of us right now. There's a good chance he will strike before we have a profile or a pattern. We need to be in at the ground floor of any new kidnapping. We need a plan of action."

"We could put in an alert."

"Dorney?"

"If we set up a notification trigger, restrict the search to the existing area, look for abduction of young boys."

"Factor out family and custody disputes." Fornell contributed. "Might make it more manageable to investigate."

"Fornell, would your team be willing to take point on reviewing these leads?" In answer to SecNav's question, Fornell simply nodded. "Good work, Dorney. Set it up." Hawkins approved.

"Yes, sir."

"McGee, anything on the drug?" Gibbs asked still studying the board.

"We called the local facilities and none of them have reported any missing profolol."

"Our search area is a lot bigger now."

"We could take care of that angle." The one police liaison spoke up. "If we contact the police departments who handled the original cases, we can request the local officers do an in-person inspection of the hospitals, dentists and urgent care centers."

"Vets, too." McGee chimed in.

"Vets?"

"When Jethro was injured that time, they used profolol as a sedative."

"This drug is used on humans and animals."

"Indeed, Jethro."

"Ducky, pull up a chair." A hand on his shoulder kept Tony from getting up and procuring said chair.

"I'm not certain how much help I can be," Ducky said joining the table. "However, Mr. Palmer has a handle on Agent Morales' case, so I felt I might be of some value."

"It is appreciated, Dr. Mallard. Is there anything you can tell us about the victim and the case that might help?" Vance asked.

"Since Anthony informed us of the additional victims, I have done a cursory review of the files, Timothy sent over. Given the precision with which the IV was inserted, we are definitely looking for someone with at least basic training. He also has access to basic supplies. IV needles, saline bags, surgical equipment."

Feldman leaned back in his chair. "So you think he is an intern, doctor, nurse?" Gibbs frowned at the slight emphasis on the second and third words.

"I do not believe so." Ducky shook his head. "While he obviously has some skill, it is apparent that he was unable to save poor Mr. Lowell. This indicates he either lacked the equipment or the skill. I do not believe he was aware of Mr. Lowell's hemophilia and was thus unprepared."

"So you have concluded it's a crime of opportunity." Feldman's tone caused Gibbs and DiNozzo to exchange quick looks.

"Again, I do not think so. While it appears that way, our suspect is too prepared. These are not random victims, we do not know what the connection is, but I assure you that for the suspect there is a connection. Ah, thank-you, Jackson." Ducky said as Jackson set a teapot and cup in front of him.

"So, you seem to have the answers. Who do you think we should be looking at, Dr. Mallard?" Feldman asked a bit snidely.

"Someone medically adjacent." Ducky said.

"Medically adjacent, Ducky?"

"Mmm. Yes." Ducky sipped his tea. "Someone who assists in the care of patients but does not provide direct care."

"Sounds like you have it all figured out. Guess I'm not needed." Feldman shoved back his chair and stood.

"Sit down, Agent Feldman." Hawkins said his voice like a steel razor. "This meeting is not adjourned until I say so."

"This is a farce. We're meeting in a kitchen over coffee cake. Really? So we can watch an agent rock his baby? In an unsecured location? Now we're letting a coroner decide a suspect's profile? And with civilians in earshot? What's next? Bring in the crossing guards to question witnesses? This case is too important to be treated so cavalierly. All of this is highly unethical, I will be reporting this to my superior and requesting that appropriate personnel be assigned to me. I will have an appropriate team working this case by morning."

"I said," Hawkins rose from his chair. "Sit down, Agent Feldman." Gone was Hawk. This was totally SecNav Hawkins. "Now." SecNav barked and Agent Feldman reluctantly took his seat. "While this is not normal, there is much about this case that is not normal. Agent DiNozzo was wounded in action by friendly fire and is on medical leave awaiting surgery which he has delayed in order to work this case. He and Agent Gibbs are officially on paternity leave after adopting the children of Retired Colonel Hollis Mann and her husband, who was killed in a terrorist attack on foreign soil. Agent Dorney is on medical leave after being injured in the line of duty. Now you seem to have an issue with the fact that we are bringing the planning and review of evidence to them."

"It.."

Hawkins ignored Feldman's attempt to respond. "Well, let me tell you, Agent. If it were not for these agents, we wouldn't even be aware that there was evidence. Do you realize that we now have nineteen victims? This morning, we had one. We have a serial kidnaper with a kink for mutilation. This morning we had a kidnapper and a deceased boy. The men have accomplished more in one day than all the other agencies combined."

"I also, will not tolerate your disrespect for Dr. Mallard. Dr. Mallard is a highly respected in his field," Hawkins glared at Feldman. "He is extremely qualified having completed a degree in forensic science to assist in creation of a profile. He also has the added bonus of having an unparalleled understanding of the injuries that the victims sustained. Since you obviously are unable to appreciate the contributions of these agents and Dr. Mallard, I would recommend that you do go contact your supervisor and explain why you were kicked off this task force. I would be very truthful in your explanation, as I will also be explaining in detail why I kicked you off. Now, Agent Feldman, you are excused from this meeting."

"I..."

"You are leaving. Now."

Agent Feldman started to gather the folders in front of him.

"Leave them. Your replacement will need them"

"You can't..."

"Now." Hawkins raised his voice. "Or I will have Agents Dorney and McGee escort you out. Mr. Gibbs, I apologize Agent Feldman's behavior. I, for one, am grateful for the hospitality you have shown. It beats stale donuts and battery acid for coffee." Hawkins gestured to the remaining members. "Now, gentlemen, I would suggest we put aside our files for a bit. I have been assured by Director Vance that we are in for a culinary treat. I understand that Agent DiNozzo is quite the chef. I don't know about the rest of you, but a hot meal beats cold burgers and MREs."

The others murmured in agreement. They began to gather up their files.

"Mr. Gibbs, may I be of any assistance?"

"I told you, it's Jackson, Secretary Hawkins."

"Hawk, please. I think we can relax protocol a bit. So how can I help?"

"Just have a seat. The boys have it under control." Jackson pointed to where Dorney, McGee and Gibbs were doing an assembly line. The hot pans of lasagna were lined up on the counter. Trays of Tony's stuffed cheese garlic bread were pulled from the oven and placed in serving baskets which soon were spread along the table.

Instead, Hawk headed for the refrigerator where he had seen Jackson put several pitches of ice tea. "Disposable glasses?"

"Second shelf of pantry." Jackson pointed and headed into the room to retrieve a bag of ice.

In a short time, the members of the task force were tucking into plates of hot lasagna and garlic bread. One of the administrative workers had carried in a stack of paperwork and had been sent out to retrieve the other ensign. A metal table was carried in from the porch and used to form an L-shape to add extra seating.

"You really made this?" The one police liaison asked.

"Yes, I did, Lt. Canmore."

"Kyle, please. I've never had chicken alfredo lasagna before. This is fabulous."

"Just call me Tony."

"You can call me, Ed. You know, you could open a restaurant. I've never had a vegetarian lasagna that even came close." Masters, the other liaison spoke up. "I also wanted to thank-you for your comments to Feldman earlier."

"I don't think he has much experience in the field of policework." Tony took a sip of his tea.

"And you do?" Kyle asked before taking another bite.

"Found him working in Baltimore." Gibbs spoke up. "His abilities weren't really appreciated there and..."

"Rule five," Chorused Dorney, McGee and Tony. "You don't waste good."

"Don't tell me," Hawk groaned. "Is he still on about that ridiculous list of rules?"

"Yes." The chorus replied.

"Well, in this case," Vance spoke up. "His rule brought a very valuable asset to NCIS." Tony flushed and fumbled with his napkin.

"How long were you a cop?"

"About six years. Two in Peoria, two in Philadelphia and then Baltimore."

"I knew I recognized your name. You're the one that broke that ring in Philadelphia." Lieutenant Smith leaned forward. "Call me Bart. My uncle was working with the D.A. at the time. He said you took down the chief and all; then got shut out. You have brass ones, Tony."

Tony blushed again. "Any one would have..."

"Done nothing." Fornell spoke up. "Seen it happen a lot. Most just seek a transfer or lay low. Tony, here, doesn't compromise. Tried to swipe him a few times."

Hawk studied Tony's uncomfortable shifting. "No poaching, Fornell." Hawk pointed his fork at him.

"Turned me down, flat."

"Tony's turned down most of the alphabet by now," McGee added.

"Just shows my good taste." Gibbs interjected drawing the attention and a grateful look from his husband. "Pun definitely intended," he added taking another bite of his meal. The other members of the task force recognized the deliberate change of subject and didn't push.

"You all can call me Dunston." They looked at his name plate which clearly had "Z. Sellers." "My parents decided to name me after a great uncle Zestros Sellers." He shook his head. "How did your team manage to make such progress in one day?"

"Dumb luck. I was running a search and accidentally forgot to limit it to a medical search." Tony admitted.

"McGee and I were out re-interviewing the witnesses for the case. Got the call to come back."

"I can't believe this idiot got this far without someone catching it. Such a tragedy." Dunston took a sip of his drink. "I was thinking, Kyle. If you can get the officers to do in-person checks, I have a form designed to capture the information. I'll send one to the admin center. That way we know the questions are uniform across the districts."

"Appreciate that."

"I've got a group of cadets in the academy right now. If you have the officers send the forms back to me," Ed offered, "I'll have the cadets do the coordination."

"Sounds good."

"I know I was invited mostly to keep the DEA in the loop, but I'd like to help." Dunston spoke up. "We have a lot of sources for domestic and international drug movement. I'd be happy to take over the search for profolol sales in the area. Check for anyone using a false credential to order and receive."

Not to be left out, Bart spoke up. "I also have a cadet class training. If you have a set list of questions, they could use some experience in conducting basic witness interviews by phone. Anyone who has info or raises a flag could be forwarded to NCIS immediately for follow-up."

"I'll get that list for you before you leave." Tony agreed.

"I'm going to second Balboa's team to you, Gibbs." Vance spoke up. "The number of witness to re-interview is too many for just you and McGee. Bart, I'll give you his direct contact information for follow-ups. With the spread of responsibilities, I'd like to put Tony in charge of coordinating among the agencies, if everyone agrees."

Hawk noticed that Vance hadn't used the wording putting DiNozzo in charge of the task force, but he could see in the faces around the table that is was understood. As he continued to eat, Hawk looked around the table. Feldman had been right. This was hardly by the book. Jackson was a civilian with access to secure information. He would suggest that Vance put him on the book as a civilian contractor just to make it above board. He knew that the jammers and equipment provided by the administrative and McGee's network were secure.

It was important to ensure that there was nothing a lawyer could use to undermine the results of the investigation. What he was determined not to do, was to change the tone of this taskforce. With the exception of the two ensigns, who appeared a bit overwhelmed, the remaining members of the task force were actually accomplishing a division of labor with no egos, no territorial disputes. This was how the system was to work.

The only flaw had been Feldman. Hawk considered whether it was worth getting a replacement from the BAU. Dr. Mallard had slotted into the group easily and the camaraderie was easy. Hawk acknowledged that it could be just the temperaments of the members, but even Gibbs and Fornell were even getting along. It was more likely, it was the tone set by the Gibbs' team and Jackson. Hawk was determined to watch how the task force proceeded. There was a dynamic here that should be fostered and duplicated, if possible.

"Ducky, you were talking about the suspect. Can you give us anything else at all?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky patted his mouth and returned his napkin to his lap. "As I was saying earlier, I believe that what appears to us as a random attack actually isn't. This suspect is carefully organizing the kidnappings. The victim is always found the second day. He ensures that they are kept hydrated and medicated. I would go as far as to say, the churches were pre-selected."

"So regimented. Service member?" Hawkins suggested.

"Law Enforcement?" Bart countered.

"Possible. The only other thing I can proffer is, he is able to get very close to his victim. Close even to be able to take the time to use chloroform without alarming them. From the lack of bruises noted on the reports, it does not appear that the victims fought back."

"He knew them all before?" Dunston looked at the board in doubt.

"I rather doubt it given the geographic field of abductions." Ducky clarified. "I regret I can't narrow it down any further."

By the time the slices of Tony's cakes had been offered and then inhaled, the members had sorted out the different areas of responsibility. The group disbanded with plates of leftovers, Hawk noticed. It was decided to leave the schedule for meeting fluid. The three younger agents drifted back to the temporary office area with Gibbs to lay out the course of action for the next day.

"Jackson," Hawk approached and started to pull out his wallet.

"Put that away."

"You can't feed everyone. I going to set up a reimbursement fund..."

"No need." Jackson said. "Few meals won't break the bank."

"Hawkins, he's serious." Vance came up to him. "Let's take a walk around the backyard and let our meal settle."

Money hadn't changed Gibbs a bit or Tony either based on what Vance had told him. He would never have guessed the type of money that the family had. Though Tony technically inherited it, it was stressed firmly that it belonged to the Gibbs family.

SecNav had listened in amazement at the retirement funds, educational funds, etc. that the men had provided for the "family". They had created scholarships in the names of those they had lost or in Ducky's case, in the name of someone they respected. They had even created a charity foundation for children.

By the time the walk was over, Hawk was more than impressed. It confirmed what he suspected. Something special had occurred around that kitchen table and these men were responsible.

Section 4.

"Morning, Murphy." McGee greeted the man who appeared from the room behind the counter to see who had entered.

Murphy held up a finger and then disappeared in back. He returned a moment later and held up more fingers.

"Thanks for letting him know we're here."

Catching sight of Gibbs wandering around the shop part looking at the leashes, bowls and other items for sale, Murphy's eyes widened. When Gibbs stopped at the end of the aisle where there was a selection of rawhide toys. Murphy hurried back behind the counter. Gibbs flicked thru the toys while McGee waited for the vet.

"Hi, Tim." The vet smiled as he returned with a visibly excited Murphy who tried to gesture slyly at Gibbs. "How's Jethro?"

"Fine. Just running low on vitamins."

"Murphy, would you get the vitamins from the store room for me?" In response, he bobbed his head and took off after surreptitiously pointing again at Gibbs.

"Mute?" Gibbs asked idly wondering how the man handled the inability to communicate verbally in a shop/medical setting.

"Not exactly. Murphy was injured in a car accident when he was young. Caused a lot of damage to his throat. He's spoken to me a few times when there's been an emergency but he's very self-conscious."

"Good of you to give him a job."

"My dad took him on when no one else would hire Murphy. He and my dad were very close. When dad passed away, I asked him to stay on."

"Jethro loves him." Tim added.

Murphy returned with the box of medicine and a photograph that he persistently pointed at while looking towards Gibbs. Catching a glimpse, Tim smiled. "Please excuse my manners. Dr. Lesten, Murphy, this is my boss, Agent Gibbs. He's one of Zuma's owners."

The vet laughed, Murphy's behavior now explained. "Murphy loves Agent Zuma. I am so pleased to meet you. When Tim brought Zuma in, he explained about your husband's back. I hope he's better soon." Murphy pointed from the photo to a cupboard. "Oh, yes. Murphy and I would like to thank-you. The donations from Agent Zuma have helped a lot of pet parents and rescues."

"You do animal rescues?" Gibbs absently placed a couple toys on the counter.

"We're a no-kill site and we have a kennel out back. Murphy has a way with animals, especially dogs. They seem to instinctively trust him. The toys and donations have enabled us to enlarge the area so we can care for more. It has been such a blessing. We were hoping to get the opportunity to say thank-you in person."

Gibbs pulled his wallet and Murphy began gesturing. First shaking his hand in a no, then pointing to himself before looking at the vet. Gibbs looked at the Dr. Lesten with a raised brow.

"Murphy is saying that they are his gift. A way of saying thanks."

Gibbs hesitated for a moment before reaching back in to his billfold. "Zuma will be very grateful and I'm sure he would want you to have this to help the other pups." He handed a few folded bills to Murphy.

Glancing at them briefly, Murphy showed them to the vet in shock.

"Agent Gibbs, that's too generous."

"If Zuma and his papa were here, they would insist." Gibbs stated firmly. "If your shelter is ever in need, let us or McGee know." He glanced at his watch. "We better get moving, the interview is in about half an hour." McGee moved to the counter, so Murphy could check him out.

"I didn't you were on duty. Forgive us for holding you up."

"You didn't. We were earlier than we expected. Light traffic for once. We didn't want to show up too early out of respect for the family."

"You're here to see the Lowells then." The man shook her head. "Such a tragedy."

"You knew Lyle?" Gibbs asked.

"He used to come in with Cadet, their golden retriever. In fact, he was here just a few weeks ago. Cadet passed last winter, and he came in to help his parents pick a pup for Chrissy's birthday. Lyle was so happy for her. Couldn't wait for her birthday."

"Did you know he was coming home for her birthday?" Gibbs had a hunch.

"Yes. It and the pup were all he could talk about. I can't believe he's gone. Such a good-hearted child."

"Well, we better get moving. Thank-you."

Heading for the car, Gibbs hit the speed dial on his phone. "DiNozzo. Just left the vet's office. Lyle was there a couple weeks ago. He told her all about the party and that he was coming home. Contact Smith's cadets. We need to know who else would know about the victims' whereabout, especially if the other parents or victims told other people." Gibbs got a muffled expletive, an "On it, boss" and a click. DiNozzo's phone habits were definitely lacking.

"Our suspect pool just exploded."

"You think?"

"Lieutenant Smith, please."

"What's wrong, Tony?" Dorney had turned the moment Tony had muffled a curse. Tony gave him the hold on a minute sign and he waited patiently listening to the one-sided conversation.

"Bart, it's Tony DiNozzo. We have a bit of a SNAFU. Just got a call from Gibbs, he stopped by the vet's office. Turns out the Lowells use the same vet. They had told the vet about the birthday party and Lyle coming home. ... Yes, that was my exact response. We need to expand the witness pool. Try to think outside the box. ... We appreciate the help. That would work. If you can create a list of their names, contact information and occupations by victim, that would be great. That would be even better. Thanks, again."

"Crap." Dorney expressed his opinion of the situation.

"Yes. So, where do we go from here? This is going to get out of hand."

"Not necessarily. Did I hear Lt. Smith is going to collect the info into a list?"

"He said he has a form that they've used for a case before. He and his assistant are going to update it a bit. He will have one of his clerical staff type it into a spreadsheet by victim and email them to us. It will give us their information and how they knew; and it will also get their staff or associates that may have known and their information."

"This might actually make things easier." Dorney smiled at Tony's look of disbelief. He waited while Tony answered the incoming call.

"Hey, Ed. He did? Thanks for suggesting that. I agree. Not a great cold call to get. ... I hadn't thought about mechanics. This could turn into a nightmare. ... Really? That would be great. Please, just go ahead and modify it. ... Send me a copy and I'll document the change. Yes, we can use that format. We appreciate it. Thanks, again." Tony hung the phone up slowly. "Ed Masters has a grief counselor on staff. He called Smith this morning and offered to have him handle the calls to the family members. Smith just called him. Masters is going to get with the counselor. They have a form they used for a serial burglar a few years ago. They were looking for connections and they collected the service centers and businesses the victims used. He's going to get with his staff and modify it. They can use it for the family. He's also going to fax me the question list and then email the answers to us as spreadsheet for each family.

"When we get the question sets, I'll set up a database also by victim. As we get the lists, I'll upload them. I can create a couple simple queries. If there are overlaps, we'll know." Dorney said definitely.

"Make it so, number one." Tony and Dorney snickered.

"Great job, agents."

"Secretary Hawkins." Dorney stood and Tony started to rise.

"At ease. I just stopped in to see how things were going. Vance got a call from Gibbs about the vet. I was already at the administrative center, so I told him I'd check to see how we were going to handle the issue. I'll admit I was eavesdropping the last few minutes. I am pleased at how quickly you have all handled the situation."

"Smith and Masters were quick to offer suggestions on what info would help and how to compile it. Dorney has a plan to handle the increased information flow." Tony passed the praise to those he felt deserved it.

Hawkins continued. "I heard Agent Dorney's solution. I'm not disparaging your skills, but will you need assistance, agent? There are going to be a lot of uploads and programming." Dorney exchanged a quick look with Tony, while Hawkins was talking. "I'm not going to hold your answer against you either way. I'd rather have you heading the design and setting the queries rather than wasting your time doing clerical."

"Don't waste good," Tony chimed and then flushed.

"Exactly, DiNozzo. Don't tell Gunny, but that is one rule I totally agree with him on. I can see a lot of future usage of the database and query set Dorney is describing. It could be a valuable tool for NCIS and the law enforcement community in general. If you could make getting the information in dummy proof, I could see it being disseminated to other agencies."

"Well, I would create a program that automatically reads the spreadsheets in. All the operator would have to do would be to point to the file on their computer. I could set a filter to prevent duplicates."

"What about the agencies who aren't that technical?" Tony asked.

"I would create a spreadsheet template for standard software packages and each department could have three people trained. They would get the notes from the investigators and then update the spreadsheet, and create an upload. I would also create an editable screen for the database itself. That way, if information is coming in piecemeal, it could be entered in directly instead of uploading incomplete documents."

"Why three people?" Hawkins inquired.

"To cover three separate work shifts in a day," came from Tony.

"Can you have the incoming files routed to the admin center?"

"Please set up an email and ask Smith and Masters to have the files sent directly to that address." Tony suggested.

"Gentlemen, I think we have a plan. I'll update Vance." Hawkins nodded in approval. "Tony, I'm authorizing set up of the email and I'll alert the admin center that they will be receiving the files and that Agent Dorney will be training them on how they are to handle them. Dorney, you concentrate on the database and queries. And gentlemen," Hawkins grinned. "Make it so."

Section 5.

"Staying for dinner, Tim?" Jackson asked the weary agent who followed Gibbs into the house.

"I'd love to, but Jethro is probably dancing by now. I should go home in and let him out. I'll just grab something on the way home."

"You will do no such thing." Jackson headed for the kitchen. "I'm going to go fix you a plate."

"Go ahead and go." Gibbs said. "We'll meet here in the morning and work out a game plan."

"See you in the morning, I'll bring muffins." McGee quickly followed Jackson into the kitchen, not trusting Gibbs not to change his mind.

"How's it going, Dorney?" Gibbs had been briefed by DiNozzo earlier.

"I've got the database and input programs completed. I trained the admin center earlier on the information that is coming in." Dorney sighed. "I needed some data put in before I could start the queries. Just really got a start."

"Take a break," DiNozzo said.

"We want this up and running..."

"Look take a break, Ned. We've been glued to these chairs for hours. Let's stretch our muscles and eat dinner. Tired eyes are not good."

"Hey," Tony slid his arms around Jethro's waist. "Missed you."

"Missed you, too." Jethro returned the embrace and dropped a kiss on Tony's lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Stiff and achy."

"I'll give you a massage before bed."

"Mmm... Sounds good."

"Where are Linnie and Chris?"

"Napping. They were worn out from helping Grandpa with dinner."

"How's Chris today?"

"Still a bit clingy," Tony admitted. "However, this afternoon Zuma gave us a hand."

"Do I even want to ask?"

Tony laughed. "He managed to get up on the washer and snagged his old Agent Zuma carrier. Came carrying it in and laid it on my lap. Then he went and got Grandpa who was trying to comfort Chris; pulled Jackson into the room by his hand. Barked at us and then just sat down and waited."

Jethro snorted. "So, what did you do?"

"Ned helped me slip it over my shoulders. Jackson put Chris in so he could hear my heartbeat but facing out and they propped pillows behind my back so I could reach the keyboard easier."

"If that pup could talk, I'd be afraid, very afraid." Jethro joked.

"It seemed to help." Tony admitted. "This afternoon he went with Grandpa no protest and he went down for his nap for Uncle Ned."

Jethro leaned his forehead against Tony's. "You really impressed Hawk today."

"It was Ned, Ed and Bart." Tony deferred. "I was just along for the ride."

Jethro couldn't believe how Tony couldn't see his role. It was Tony who had gotten the police liaisons involved. Tony had contacted the governors in Maryland and Virginia and the mayor of DC. The NCIS agent had encouraged the governor to appoint a representative to attend the task force meeting. Rather than pointing out that the law enforcement community had missed the serial assailant, Tony had played up the needing help angle. By the time the phone calls ended, Tony was assured that each region would send a member to assist NCIS in helping bring the dangerous suspect to justice.

Jethro was convinced it was his husband's respect for and connection to the law enforcement community that kept the meeting from turning into a territorial dispute. Heck, even Tobias had been amenable to the division of labor. Today, Tony had not panicked, Jethro thought proudly. He had routinely notified their allies and had listened to their ideas. Tony had worked with them and they had agreed on how details from the expanded interviews would be transmitted. Ned might have made an excellent suggestion, but it was Tony's leadership that inspired them all. Why couldn't Tony see it?

"Where are you?" Tony asked.

"Just thinking."

"Today was horrible for you, wasn't it?"

"I just kept imagining how we would feel. The Lowells are just..." Jethro shook his head. "The little sister is just heart-broken. She just sat there holding her puppy in her arms. Janice is medicated; her eyes are empty but red and swollen. The dad was hanging strong. Wes answered all our questions almost unemotionally. He kept telling Chrissy to go ahead and play; suggested his wife lay down. They just sat there."

Tony knew it was bringing back bad memories for Jethro. The loss of Shannon and Kelly had devastated his husband. "We'll get him." Tony promised. "We'll get justice for Lyle."

"Won't bring him back to his family."

At a loss of what to say, Tony just held his husband tighter. The two men stood there breathing in each other's scent and letting it wash away the day. From the doorway, Jackson smiled sadly. He stepped back quietly. He decided dinner wasn't ready yet. Why that roast probably wasn't ready. He'd just pull it out and let it set a few minutes just to be sure.

Tony started laughing as he stepped out on the back porch. Zuma had managed to take down Ned and was subjecting him to a vicious tongue bath. When he had a trapped victim, Zuma seemed like a pup octopus mix. He was everywhere and hard to escape. Poor Ned was laughing and trying to escape, to no avail. "Give him the safety word."

"Sa..fe.. wo..rd. Not... fun.. ny..."

"Tell him Mommy, Ned." Tony replied, "Trust me."

"Mo..mom..my."

Immediately, Zuma retreated and sat watching his victi... uncle take several breaths and then sat up. "Who trains their pup with a safe word?"

Jethro spoke up from the door. "An owner with a bad back. Dad has dinner on the table."

Hearing the other magic word, Zuma took off from the house almost knocking Jethro down when the pup dived between his legs. "Zuma!" Jethro shook his head as the pup gave him a "What did I do" glance without breaking stride. Zuma dashed to his chair at the table assuming the position only to find his bowl tragically empty. He slumped down and became to whimper mournfully. The pup rested one paw across his nose in an imitation of a fainting lady of the forties movie.

"Jethro, are you starving my baby?" Tony stole a kiss and headed for the treat box.

"That pup should be in films." Jethro muttered.

"If I hadn't fed him a little while ago, I'd even believe he was starving." Ned said joining him. "Well, that and he is getting a bit pudgy around the middle.

As if he understood, Zuma stood gave them both a glare and turned to face his babies before resuming his starvation pose. "Well, we know where Linnie got it."

"Got what?" Tony asked heading for the table with two treats.

"The diva moments."

Tony snorted with laughter. "Awe, my sweet Zuma. Are they being mean to you? Look what I have." He held up the treats. Zuma peeped at him and let out a weak woof. "Poor pup, let me just lay these right here, till you get the strength to eat them."


	12. Chapter 12

"Morning, gentlemen." SecNav noticed the lack of Tony and Dorney at the table. "Bit earlier isn't it, Hawk?" Jethro said passing Tim the biscuit basket.

"Can I fix you a plate?"

"I wouldn't want to impose." SecNav said seating himself at the table. "It smells good."

Jackson sat a plate in front of him. "Just ham, home fries and eggs." The older man laughed.

"There's the rest of the team." SecNav rose and went to meet Ned and Tony as they exited the bedroom. He took one of the babies from Ned leaving him only one to carry. "Hello, there. You must be Agent Chris. I heard you were helping your papa with the case yesterday. Going to follow your parents' footsteps?" Chris studied the man intently. Finally, he opened his mouth and squealed.

"What's that?" Tony stopped next to his son. "You already have a partner? You and Linnie are going to take over the MCRT? Is that what you say?"

"Son, come sit down." Jackson chided him. "I heard you up during the night."

"Sorry, Jackson. Did I wake you?"

"I was already up."

"Were you sick?" Tony asked.

"I was fine."

Dorney blushed. "He... uh... came to fuss at me."

Jethro arched an eyebrow. "And just what were you doing?"

"I was trying to finish up some searches."

"I told him, he had to shut it down and go to sleep. Can't work day and night."

SecNav handed Chris to Jethro when he held out his hands. Jackson handed his son a bottle. SecNav watched as Jethro coaxed his son to take the nipple. Tony held his hands out for Linnie and Ned handed the baby over as Tony accepted his daughter's bottle. "How papa's girl this morning? Hmm... How's my girl? We had fun last night, didn't we? We read about Raggedy Ann. We'll have to read some more tonight." As Tony talked, Linnie focused on her papa. Well, she focused on her papa and her bottle.

"You're a lucky man, Jethro."

Jethro looked around the table at his family. "Yes, I am."

"Jackson, these eggs are wonderful."

"Just scrambled eggs a la Tony via Jackson." Jackson laughed at him. "My son-in-law's recipe created by me."

"My hat's off to both of you." McGee handed him a basket with still warm biscuits and SecNav took one. "I'm going to be running an extra two miles to work this off." Hawk bit into the warm buttered biscuit with a moan. "Totally worth it." The others around the table laughed. "Do you always work while congregating around the kitchen table?"

"Yes." The others chorused. Then they laughed.

"Tony and Jackson are such great cooks. It seems natural." Tim shrugged. "Since Tony has been injured it's easier for him if we meet here and if it so happens to be around mealtime. Win win."

"What he said." Ned said pouring another cup of coffee.

"When Tony headed the MCRT while boss was recovering, he used to hold campfires." Tim shook his head. "Not real ones. We'd all pull our chairs into the center of the office and just fire off thoughts, theories, ideas. This is just seemed like a natural progression."

"And that works for you?"

"Best closure rate in NCIS." Jethro bragged. "Didn't drop a bit while I was in Mexico. That's all Tony." He smiled at his blushing husband.

"I'm surprised Leon goes along with it."

"Can't argue with our closure rate. As long as it stays up, Leon closes his eyes."

"Tony, what makes a campfire work?"

Tony frowned a bit. "What we do is so restrictive, all the rules, regulations. Suits, ties. Look at us." He paused while Hawkins surveyed the men around the table. "The ties and jackets aren't on yet. We're just a family enjoying breakfast. We can feel free to say anything that we're thinking. McGee pointed out earlier that something is making the kids feel at ease. He brought up those clown kidnapping stories. Don't worry, we aren't going to start a clown panic but Tim hit on something."

"Somehow this perp knows these kids. If not the actual kid, then something about them that he is using to reach them. To put them at ease. Like a sports coach. Ducky is on his way over to update our profile."

Hawkins looked at McGee. "Good catch, agent. Will your program be able to catch something like that?"

Dorney nodded. "Since parameters will change by situation, I embedded a section that searches for any duplication among victims."

"How long will you need to get it up and running?"

"Actually, Tim gave me a hand before breakfast with the section that was giving me trouble last night. We're doing a test run on the existing data this morning."

Hawk looked impressed. "What will you do with the results?"

"If anything shows, we'll contact the interviewers and ask them to incorporate questions dealing with what we have."

"What else did you come up with this morning?" Hawk looked back at Tony.

"Jethro suggested checking the medical histories for sports injuries. It would be difficult for the perp to know all the boys, but if they went to a sports injury clinic..."

"Adjacent care. Good call."

"Beep... Beep... Beep..."

"What the devil?" Jackson was startled by the alarm.

"That's the alert." Dorney was up and moving for the living room.

McGee was pinned in behind the table and was left to explain. "Dorney built in an alert. That way if the program came up with something we hear it. That way, it doesn't have to be monitored 24/7."

"So we'll know shortly if it's working?" Hawkins clarified.

"It is." Dorney said from the doorway. "We've got something. Wray and Eldredge were both kidnapped coming home from football practice. Lau is on his school team."

Hawkins turned to McGee. "You may have cracked this case."

"No." McGee shook his head. "Ned's program cracked it. I just tossed out an idea."

"Dorney."

"The admin center has input several files. I'll restart the queries."

"McGee."

"I'll notify Vance and Balboa."

"DiNozzo."

"I'll pull the files and have them waiting for Ducky. I'll also send an email to the Taskforce so the information is waiting for them. We'll have a draft of some follow-up questions for the interviewers."

Within minutes the team had disbursed leaving Hawk and Jackson at the table each holding a baby. Hawk shook his head ruefully. "And that's the Gibbs I remember." The two men laughed.

"Jethro."

"In here, Ducky."

Ducky paused to wave at the men in the kitchen before disappearing into the living room.

"Shall we?"

"Oh, no. My grandchildren don't need to be seeing that. Zuma and I are going to take them out on the back porch and get a little fresh air and sunshine. You let me know when that Taskforce gets here."

The investigation picked up speed over the next hour. More results started coming in. Each alarm brought more sport players; swimmers, runners, baseball, martial arts, rugby, soccer. Ducky looked at medical records looking for past injuries. Unfortunately, it was their current case that brought caused the first stumble. According to his parents and headmaster, Lyle was not interested in sports. He had declined to join a sport team in order to take language courses. The final tally was ten sport players and three non-sport players of the sixteen victims reported.

It was a dejected group who were drawn back to the kitchen table where Jackson served up hot cocoa, coffee, cold milk and brownies fresh from the oven. Hawk watched Tony try to rally the troops and set aside his own disappointment. "Hey, this is only our second day on the case. How many times has the first theory been right?"

"The wife did it." McGee muttered.

"Well, that does usually come true," Tony admitted.

"Remember Tony's theory that they were smuggling keys into prison in muffins."

Tony frowned at his husband. "Totally would have worked. Umm... muffins..."

Gibbs issued his trademark attention getter.

"Sorry, boss. But seriously, look at what we've accomplished. We cleared information on thirteen victims in how many hours? Ned, your program has cut the time to review substantially."

Ned looked balefully at the living room as the alarm sounded again. But, he took a long drink of cocoa and trudged in to retrieve the printout.

"Alright, any other theories?"

"Guys. Hey, guys." Ned stood in the door his face pale.

Tony looked up. "Ned?"

"We've got a thirteen out of thirteen."

Section 25

The Taskforce gathered quickly. The other six families were needed for confirmation. Now that they had found a link, they needed to put it together quickly. The police liaisons were suitably impressed by the program and Ned was almost in a constant blush. They were even more impressed when Hawk informed them that as soon as the program was cleaned up and polished, they would be receiving it for their precincts for a trial basis before rolling it out to other agencies. Sellers and Fornell were also on the trial list.

"Where do we stand?" Hawk asked.

"Currently seventeen of seventeen. We're still waiting on Hext and Leary."

"Hext is a yes." Once of the admin clerks came in. "Still waiting on Leary."

"Alright. Let's run with it." Tony said. "We have seventeen choir members. Do we know where? School? Church?"

The white board had reappeared in the kitchen. The nineteen photos had been removed and the boy's names were written down the side chart style. Jethro rose. "What type of choirs are there?"

"Church." "School." "Community." "Private." Were quickly offered by the Taskforce members and the columns labeled.

"Lachtna Innocenzo Adami?" As Jethro began a role call, the members looked in the files they had in front of them.

"Catholic church." Smith answered.

"Riagan Fedele Baggi?"

Canmore called out, "School."

"Martie Algar Daubney?"

Again Canmore answered, "Church."

"Milford Kevin Davidson?"

"School," answered Masters .

"Mawuli Ferdinand Eldridge?"

"Private." McGee answered.

"Domnall Keane Friel?"

Tony had the file. "Church."

"Joshua Piers Garrick?"

Sellers replied. "Catholic Church."

"Oghenekaro Jamey Hamilton?"

The next was Fornell's. "School."

"Husam Nash Hext?"

"Community." Sellers answered.

"Huan Jing Lam?"

"Church." Vance answered.

"Zhi Cheng Lau?"

"Church," came from Masters.

"Nereo Abramo Leary?"

"Pending." Ned spoke up.

"Lyle Patrick Lowell?"

"School." Hawk called.

"Finbarr Flann MacMaghnuis?"

"Church." Smith said.

"Alfeo Anselmo Quattrocchi?"

Tony snickered as Jethro mangled the name. "School."

"Tore Armando Scotti?"

"Church." McGee called out.

"Jaydon Zhong Vipond?"

"Private." Sellers replied.

"Norton Mordikai Wray?"

"Community." Canmore answered.

"Hong Zhen Zhang?"

"School." Smith finished.

"Nine in church, Five in school, two in private, two in community."

"Leary is church." The clerk reappeared in the doorway.

"Ten in church."

"That's nineteen out of nineteen."

"We have the connection, but the choirs are still spread over DC, Maryland and Virginia."

"Maybe the perp travels to churches on weekends. Goes to school programs."

"We need to know where the choirs have performed for the last three years." Gibbs looked at the team. "We'll have to go through them. Maybe there's some overlap."

"How does he pick them?" Smith spoke up.

"Could they all bass? Tenor? Soprano? Alto?" Fornell spoke up.

Gibbs spoke up. "Get Balboa on the phone. Let's not call the families again. Go directly to the choir directors. Find out the boys' vocal ranges."

"Solos..." Tony spoke up. "See if the boys sang a solo in the programs over the last two or three years."

"And the name of the solos." McGee added.

"Languages?" Masters questioned.

"Dates of their concerts?" Sellers offered. "Maybe there's a pattern between performance and attack.

"Do we have the names of the choirs?"

Ned nodded as he grabbed his phone. He was dialing Balboa while Gibbs added the suggestions for information to the white board.

"Ducky, any thoughts?"

"My dear boy, there just isn't enough for a profile. I have been able to put a better timeline together. It is my opinion based upon what pictures there are of the incisions, is that each boy is operated on at least twelve hours before the return. It appears he watches for complications prior to leaving the boys on the steps."

"There's a connection deeper than choir among these boys." Tony insisted.

"What about the medically adjacent?" Canmore asked.

"Vocal coaches." Dorney spoke up.

Tony hated himself for the thought he had just had. "Not necessary, is it, Ducky?"

"I'm afraid not, Anthony." Ducky sipped his tea. "I still firmly believe our perpetrator has some medical training. However, the suspect boy has enlarged the field as Anthony suspects. The perpetrator does not have to be in the field of musical production or choirs. His connection could be formed from the audience. Which when you multiply the number of choruses by the number of concerts by the number of seats..."

"Holy Christ." Masters exclaimed. He and the other Taskforce members were stunned. Masters continued, "How do we narrow it down?"

Tony shook his head. There was no way their perp could have attended all the concerts that their victims performed. There had to be a common denominator. He could feel something tickling the back of his brain, or it was an after effect of too many Gibbs' slaps.

"DiNozzo? What is it?" Gibbs recognized the look.

Tony focused desperately. There was something. But it was in his memory just out of reach.

"Come on, think it through."

"Tony's on to something," McGee explained quietly to the rest of the Taskforce. "I can tell by the look."

The task members watched as Gibbs pushed Tony's chair away from the table.

"Tony, slow down. Think it out."

"A concert... for Christmas... no..."

"Talk to me, DiNozzo. Talk it out."

"Holiday... no... no... I can see it..."

"What are you seeing, DiNozzo?"

Tony shook his head in frustration. "A flyer."

"From church? Maybe Christmas mass?"

"No. Abby posted it. ... Celebration... something...Charity..."

"Celebration of the Seasons in Charity." Smith exclaimed. "The flyers were all over."

"Yes," Tony exclaimed in relief. "Kids' choirs in the area were invited to participate with all the ticket sales going to charity. The event went viral."

"I remember. Four of the big churches stepped up to help the event. There were so many choirs and people wanting tickets that they decided to make it a four-season event."

"Spring was in DC to coincide with the Apple Blossoms. Traffic was a nightmare. I pulled every off-duty officer in." Canmore said.

"Alexandria was the Summer; Fourth of July weekend. I remember how hot it was the first year. Anyone who bitched to me more than twice volunteered to direct traffic last year." Masters grinned. "We had so many volunteers."

"Didn't I hear something about some "naturalists" stealing a police boat?" Smith smirked.

"Laugh it up." Masters groaned. "They called me in to oversee the arrests. Can you believe the one woman tried to sue because her "important bits" got burned by the seat?"

Tony laughed. "Hope the scenery was at least worth it." Masters threw a crumbled paper at him while Gibbs tried for a head slap. Tony smirked being just out of reach until McGee delivered one for him.

"Baltimore took the fall event." Smith shook his head. "They scheduled it during Oktoberfest."

"You mean 'Beer Week,' don't you? Good times." Tony grinned.

"Winter came back to DC. It was so cold and we had the nor'easter." Canmore groaned in remembrance. "Thirty mile an hour winds and bitter cold rain."

"I had tickets," Tony remembered, "but we pulled a triple homicide. We were canvasing the park in the rain trying to get evidence before it was washed or blown away."

"McGee."

"I'll contact the venues and ticket agents for their sales lists."

"Tony."

"I'll start compiling the dates of the performances against the attack dates."

"Dorney."

"I'll have Balboa call the choir directors."

"Programs." Tony interrupted.

"What?"

"There may be copies of the programs online."

McGee headed for the other room.

"Which could give us other possible targets." Ducky said. "Wonderful idea, Anthony."

Tony sighed. "It's not going to help much. The crowds were huge."

"It's more than we had before." Dorney spoke up. "We just have to figure it out before..."

"Don't say it," Tony pleaded, his Gibbs gut twisting.

"He strikes again."

"Gibbs." Smith held up his phone. "One of my precincts just got an alert. Emanuele Naster O'Malley did not return to school after lunch. The detective is contacting the school right now."

Tony delivered a slap to the back of Dorney's head. "I told you not to say it.

While they waited the entire room grew quiet waiting to see if their theory held. Half hoping it would, because they were on the right path, the rest hoping not because they would have less over twenty-four hours to prevent another mutilation.

"Confirmed. Soprano in the school choir."

"This is it. We need to nail him now. I don't want another mutilated boy dumped on some church steps the day after tomorrow."

"The churches aren't random."

"Tony?"

"Look at the churches which were used more than once. They are the four sponsors."

"Dorney." Gibbs said.

"Checking."

"Come on, Dorney." Gibbs prompted.

"It's where the boys performed in the choir, not necessarily the church their parents attended."

"Smith."

"I'll put undercover officers around the church. If he scouts the location in advance, we'll get him."

"Vance, we have to have the lists of the people who purchased the tickets."

"I'll call legal get them working on subpoenas in case we need them."

"We have to move fast but we need to move carefully." Tony interjected. "He has not intentionally killed any of the boys. Lyle was a tragic accident. But, if he gets suspicious..."

"Cone of silence. Do not engage." Smith confirmed. "Tail only."

"I'll send my team to the precinct," Tobias said. "Give you some extra manpower."

"Thanks."

"Whatever you need, Smith." Hawkins said, "Tell me."

"This is our victim." McGee handed out pictures he had printed from his phone.

"This is the boy we save." Gibbs corrected firmly. "He will not be a victim."

"Last of the programs." McGee handed the copies to Tony who distributed them. McGee had brought each member a chart of the victims.

Section 26

Each member worked cautiously as any error could cost another young boy his life. Jackson kept the coffee cups filled. As the time moved on, a platter of burgers, Tony's pizza burgers and taco burgers filled the table along with a batch of Tony's vegetable and potato fries. All murmured thanks to Jackson as they worked on. Jackets and ties were discarded over time.

As each found a solo match, they would go to the whiteboard and write down the name of the solo and date of event. Dorney would copy the information and fill in the date of the attack and date of return, as well as days of the week, and added it to the spreadsheet looking for any pattern. Although the chart was filling in and they were pretty sure he was targeting soloists; the pattern ended there.

Throughout the day and evening when morale started to ebb, Hawkins watched Tony. More than one sigh of disappointment meant the member ending up with a cooing infant in their nap. Rubbing tired eyes got you asked a favor. Would you mind taking the cutest pup out for a walk? There should be a law against a puppy having such perfect puppy eyes. Getting up to stretch your legs? You got invited for a tour of the basement with Gunny. Most came back with sawdust on their clothes which made Hawkins want to know just what was in the basement.

As the day wore on, more people arrived. The goth, Abby, Hawkins remembered from NCIS brought cases of sodas, juices and power drinks. Another woman identified as Dr. Palmer's wife Breena arrived with a baby and bags of ice. The baby joined Chris and Linnie in circulating around the table. Soon a large tub of iced drinks was on the back patio. Dr. Palmer arrived a bit later and after saying hello had disappeared into the back yard.

Breena shooed Jackson into the living room for a while. Soon, amazing smells were emanating from the oven. Abby brought in more bags and began setting up disposable cups and things up on the counter. Hawkins was amused that she cornered Tony and scolded him about the environment and making her buy "those kind of things." In less than five minutes, she was laughing and rolling her eyes even while she swatted his arm.

While Victoria manned the Taskforce table assisting the members, Chris and Linnie went off duty for their naps. It was dusk when Anthony started shooing the protesting Taskforce members to the backyard. "We've been hard at it all day. We need to eat properly and then start fresh. We can't help Emanuele by running on fumes."

Hawkins found Gibbs and himself backing Tony up. "I know that this isn't typical protocol. We've all pooled the all-nighters with coffee eating holes in our insides. That might be right for some cases, but Tony has a point. We need to stay fresh." Gibbs stated flatly.

Hawkins pulled up his SecNav persona. "Gentlemen, I am beyond impressed by what has been accomplished in the past two days. Two days," Hawkins repeated. "Stop for a moment and consider that. Have you ever seen such progress on a case like this in two days? What has been accomplished here may well set the standard for future cases. I know that Agent Dorney's program will revolutionize how information is reviewed. The queries that Agent McGee is developing to look for patterns will become a standard protocol. We all know the clock is ticking but I think we owe it to ourselves and especially to Emanuele and the other victims to give this our best. Tony and Gibbs are right, we can't do our best if we don't take care of ourselves."

"I have been assured by the management that jackets and ties are not required. So gentlemen, I suggest you file past the sink and wash up. Our table is reserved in the back yard."

Weary men seemed to feel their morale lift. Obediently, they washed up and headed outback. Picnic tables had been set up as a long table. Grabbing their beverage of juice from the big tub or one of the many pitchers on a smaller table, they gravitated towards the table mingling with the NCIS crew aka Gibbs family. They were stunned to find several nuns helping bring large bowls to the table where they would eat "family style".

"Sister Mary Thomas."

"Ah, Eddie." The older nun smiled. "How wonderful to see you again."

"I didn't expect to see you." The nun had served in the church Ed Masters attended in Richmond before being transferred.

"The diocese felt I could be more useful here than Richmond."

"Are you a member of the family?" Kyle asked curiously.

The sisters laughed as they carried on their duties. "Abby bowls with us. We met everyone here through her. Since then Anthony and Jethro and the others have become like family. When we heard what was happening from Abby when she came to borrow chairs, we volunteered to help."

"Demanded to help, you mean," the goth interjected. "She," Abby pointed at Mary Thomas, "threatened to put butter in my bowling ball."

Tony snorted as he gave the nun a kiss on the check. "Thank-you. We are very grateful. Let me..."

"You will sit and eat. We have candles lit for you but you must do your part in your healing."

"How is the pantry? Do you need..."

"The pantry has never been so well stocked. If we run low, I know Abby will rat us out. Now shoo." She used a shooing motion that had Ed and Kyle laughing as Tony was sent on his way.

"I never," Ed struggled to find a way to phrase his question.

"We have lit candles and lifted all the boys up in prayer. You are doing all you can to save a young boy. You have skills we do not. We can help provide sustenance for your bodies and souls. So, yes, we 'demanded' to be allowed to help. Now, boys, sit. Dinner is about to begin." The sister moved to stand at the head of the table and offered grace as well as a prayer of blessing for the work that was being done and seeking divine assistance in locating Emanuele.

The Taskforce were stunned by the dinner. The sisters ensured that the family and Taskforce beverages were kept full. They heaped thick juicy steaks and chops on platters from red hot grills and passed around. Trays of baked potatoes were passed around; the Gibbs family explaining the varieties and offering/arguing over their recommendations. Casseroles of vegetables in combinations that seemed unusual were devoured as the combinations of tastes and flavors exploded on their tongues. The whole meal didn't take an hour, but it was a refreshed group that returned to the hunt.

"We got them." McGee exclaimed.

"Got what, McGee?"

"Legal just sent through the purchase records for the concerts."

Leon had been good as his word. Legal had made the case a priority. When the ticket sellers had baulked, attorneys had moved on the courts.

"Volunteers to compare them?" Tony asked.

"Uh, actually," McGee spoke up. "While I was trying to find a pattern, I put together a quick program to find duplicates."

"Gold star, McProgrammer." Tony leaned past Kyle to fist bump McGee.

"Drats."

"McCleanMouth, Drats? Really?"

"What's wrong, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"The files are all different. No one used the same fields names, links, program."

"Back to manual?" Tobias asked.

"Wait a minute." Dorney moved over to look at the files. "What if we save them to an ascii file, rip out the extraneous using a search and delete. Assign each venue a number, then throw them together and do a text string..."

"Dorney?"

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"Don't give me a headache. More doing, less talking." Tony snickered at his husband's attitude. "Any other new information?"

"He's targeting sopranos." Dorney replied.

"You sure?"

"Twenty out of twenty." Dorney held up printout from his program.

Gibbs added the new information to the white board.

Tony fiddled with his laptop. A voice began to fill the room.

"DiNozzo!"

"Sorry, boss. Balboa sent me a link to the one solo." DiNozzo tried to silence it and then froze. "Ducky?"

"I heard it, Anthony."

"Heard what?"

"I'm calling Balboa. We need to talk to the choir directors now." Tony scrambled for his phone, leaving the others perplexed.

"DiNozzo..."

"Jethro," Ducky help up his hand. "I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner. It seemed so random. But I believe Anthony has found the missing link."

"Spit it out, Duck."

"They are all pre-pubescent sopranos. If I am correct, Agent Balboa will be calling back to confirm that each of our previous victims were in the process of their voices changing." Ducky looked around the table. "I believe that we will find that our victims experienced a shift while performing their solos."

Bart Smith grabbed his phone also. "Pederson." Bart spoke to the detective who was with the O'Malley family in the event a ransom request was received. "Did Emanuele's voice crack during his solo," he quickly consulted the list to give date, song and location. "Yes, it's important. Right. Okay." He closed the call. "Emanuele's mother said he was very embarrassed because his voice did crack during the performance."

"Tobias."

"I'll contact my team and confirm that the vic..." he glanced quickly at Tony. "Emaunele fits the profile and is a target of the serial kidnaper."

"Vance."

"I'll have Balboa's team head for Maryland. Where do you want the teams to meet, Smith?"

While the rest of the Taskforce coordinated, Dunston kept studying the board. Earlier he had felt that he wasn't contributing enough since his agents hadn't come up with anything on the propafal. He had been disabused of that idea by Tony. This was not a competition. It was a team, Tony had stressed. They supported each other, tossed out ideas and theories. There wasn't any idea too crazy, they needed to think outside the box. Consider new ways of reviewing, rearranging and considering the evi... Dunston froze.

He looked at the compiled list that McGee had provided. It listed the victims by date of concert, with their name, song, their dates of abduction and return. Taking a fresh piece of paper, Dunston began to scribble.

"What have you got?" Gibbs asked from his right side.

"Maybe nothing, but..." Dunston pointed to his writing. "There doesn't appear to be any discernable pattern between performance and abduction. But, there appears to be a pattern to the abductions themselves. I need to check a calendar to be sure but each abduction seems spaced."

"McGee." At his boss's quiet call, McGee looked up and then made his way around the table. By the time, McGee joined them Dunston had pushed back from the table and the three men had a quiet conference. McGee returned to his computer and began quickly typing.

"Boss." When Gibbs looked up, McGee nodded.

"We have a pattern." Gibbs announced, and the task force looked up. "Dunston?"

"I was looking at the information and I though about what Tony said about looking outside the box. We had been looking in vain for a pattern between the performance and the kidnappings. There is a pattern to the dates of abductions for the first nineteen abductions. The abductions take place almost every two months."

"Crap." Tony thumped his head on the table. "Missed the forest for the trees again." The Taskforce laughed at his antics. "Great catch, Dunston."

"It fits for everyone except Emanuele. Why the change?" Tobias asked.

"Mr. Lowell died." Ducky offered. "He was unable to fulfill his need. He's looking for a substitute to fulfill his compulsion."

"We know which boys he is targeting. We know approximately when he is hunting. But we still don't know why?"

"Any ideas at all, Dr. Mallard?" Leon asked. Tony rolled his eyes at the formality.

"I wish I did. I really wish I did."

"Campfire time," Tony chortled and it was Vance's turn to roll his eyes. "I say Colonel Mustard did it because they failed to preform his favorite songs to his standard."

"Colonel Mustard? Really, DiNozzo?"

"Ms. Scarlett did it. She was passed over for a scholarship to Julliard by a boy soprano undergoing a voice change." Jimmy spoke up.

"Ms.? Really, Black lung?"

"It is a possibility, Anthony." Ducky conceded. "The amount of effort required to hold the mask in place could be applied by a female. Also, our abductees may have felt more at ease with a female abductor."

"None of the boys were extremely heavy." Tobias added.

"Okay. Ms. Scarlett is a valid choice." Tony affirmed. "So we have failure to perform the songs to the standard expected. Being passed over for a scholarship."

"Maybe Mrs. White was passed over for a job; like a vocal coach? Or a vocal teacher?" Bart got into the swing of things.

Hawkins narrowed his eyes. Okay, while they were having fun with the topic, there were also very valid suggestions. Looking at Dr. Mallard, he obviously agreed.

"Professor Plum was beaten in a contest or competition." Kyle voted.

Not to be outdone, Ed spoke up. "It was Mr. Green. He lost his seat on the choir when his voice cracked."

"Beep... Beep..." The members grew somber as the alert sounded. McGee and Dorney headed for the other room where the ticket lists were running.

"McGee." Gibbs hollered.

Jackson issued a head slap. "You're going to wake the babies."

"Boss." McGee stood in the doorway. "It's making matches."

The Taskforce broke out in smiles and calls of congratulations. They knew they were getting closer. "Okay, do we have to wait for it to finish running?" Gibbs asked.

"We embedded a subroutine that will spit out the matches as they're found." McGee held up the papers in his hand. "This is the first four." Eager hands reached out, but McGee handed them directly to Gibbs.

Tony began a drum roll. "And the first contestant on you might be a serial lunatic is..."

Gibbs just rolled his eyes as he scanned the form. Not only did it have all the contact information, it listed which concerts.

"We decided to start with the persons who bought all three season packages and then work down." McGee explained.

"So, our first suspect is the president?" Gibbs asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Section 27

Their relief at the program working had channeled itself in hilarious antics at first. Half the Taskforce wanted to interview the president for fun. The other half demanded he be excluded as having no medical experience. SecNav had ended the discussion by declaring that the Secret Service would have had to be present.

This lead to a round of "what if" which resulted in a developing profile. Tony had begged that serving in Congress not be a cause for immediate elimination. He and the police liaisons lost. The exclusion was extended to elected officials. McGee and Dorney wanted to interview Bill Gates. Finally, Gibbs had administered a couple head slaps. Tony had stepped up and together with Ducky, they had quickly worked up a rating scale for their profile which each match was compared against. The higher the score, the first to be interviewed the following morning. Vance remained at NCIS and had called in three more teams to help conduct interviews for the Taskforce. He and Balboa were already prepping the teams using the list of questions Ducky and Dunston had outlined.

They worked out a system. The three police liaisons performed the initial review. If the score was at least seventy-five percent, it was passed to Fornell and Dunston. Using their security access, they reviewed the files. If they were unable to confirm any more of the rankings, the suspect went into a holding pile. If using the databases and even social media, the suspects were unavailable; out of the country, etc. for any of the abductions their report was pulled.

If there were any red flags, the file was passed to Gibbs, SecNav, Ducky and Tony. Most of those files remained in the pile for priority interviews. During this process, SecNav noticed glances between Tony and Gibbs. There were almost imperceptible shakes of the head. Ducky noticed SecNav tracking the exchange.

"It's the Gibb's gut." Ducky leaned over and said quietly.

"What?"

"For some reason that we have been unable to scientifically explain, Jethro and to some extent Anthony have developed a perception that often helps focus in on the perpetrator or an event that is coming to fruition. Whether it is a form of preeminence or an instinct; we are unsure. However, it has proven to be uncannily correct. The team has developed a respect for it and has called it "Gibbs' gut." I have found observing it quite interesting over the years."

"Humph. Kind of like a sixth sense."

"Exactly."

"Hey, Tony." McGee called from across the table. "Maybe we better call in Zuma and Jethro, Dr. Lesten's on the list." Jethro's and Tony's heads lifted and Tony held his hand out for the report.

"Dorney." Tony paused and looked down the table. "What did the program reflect regarding veterinary services?"

Dorney pulled up the report on his laptop. "Twenty out of twenty for vet services but split between two different vets."

Gibbs' felt his gut tighten. Two different vets pretty much called for exclusion of Dr. Lesten in the group. Still he couldn't help but ask, "Who are they?"

"Dr. Lesten and Dr. Eittilood."

"That's the same vet practice." McGee exclaimed. "Dr. Eittilood was badly injured in a car accident and isn't currently seeing patients."

Tony looked at Dorney for confirmation. Dorney nodded. "That would give us a twenty/twenty on the vet."

"McGee."

"Boss, the tickets were bought as a corporate package. The practice also gave a fairly substantial donation each year in the name of Jules Sinclair Lesten."

"DiNozzo."

"Jules Sinclair Lesten." Tony scrolled quickly. "Died three years ago."

"Yes. Yes. I remember now." Ducky spoke up. "I couldn't place the name Lesten, but I do remember Jules Lesten. He came from old money. Very much an avid follower of the arts; primarily musical arts. He was a large contributor of the new opera house, followed the symphony orchestra, helped bring in international choirs. He death was a great loss to the musical community."

"Three years? Time frame fits, boss." McGee spoke up. "He has access to the medical and surgical equipment. Uses propafal in the practice."

"How does that tie in with the dates of the abductions?" Tony frowned. "If he has access all the time, why wait between abductions?"

"Ducky?"

"It may be a ritual for him. Perhaps he needs the time between to properly go through his actions leading up to the abduction."

Gibbs nodded. "Motivation?"

"His father spent more time on musical arts than with him?" Masters suggested.

"So, he's angry with his father, and taking it out on the boys?" Smith asked.

"Why the mutilation though?" Canmore said.

"I'm afraid that we are still missing something." Ducky said.

"What about the other suspects?" SecNav asked.

"We go ahead and let Balboa and the others interview them." Gibbs replied.

"Why him?" Hawkins probed.

Tony looked at him seriously. "Gibbs' gut." The NCIS members nodded in agreement.

"Do we want him at the office or do we go to his home?" Fornell asked.

"Does he have a family?" Tony asked.

"A wife and son are listed."

Tony looked at Ducky and then Gibbs. "At the office. If we're wrong..."

"McGee?"

"Yes, boss?"

"Did I notice Jethro limping earlier?"

McGee looked to where Jethro and Zuma were curled up sleeping. "Probably picked up something between the pads of his paw. I'll put in an emergency call to Dr. Lesten. See if Jethro could be seen before hours."

"Will he do that?" Tony asked his partner.

"He has before because of my work schedule."

"How early can you call him, McGee?"

"Around six."

"I don't want McGee going in alone." SecNav spoke up.

"We'll drop Jethro off on the way to our first appointment." Gibbs said.

"I don't like just the two of you going in." Tobias frowned.

"I can..." Tony started.

"No, you can't." The chorus replied.

"Gibbs..."

"DiNozzo, there is no evidence that he is violent. I've got McGee's six."

"And I will have several units stationed in the area," Kyle Canmore spoke up. "We'll wire Gibbs and McGee. If the vet makes a move, we'll move in hard and fast."

"I don't like it." Tony said with a frown.

"DiNozzo, you are on medical leave, you cannot participate." For a moment the veneer slipped, it wasn't Gibbs and DiNozzo, just Jethro and Tony. "You need to stay here, with the babies. We can't risk that bullet shifting again."

"Promise me, you'll be careful." Tony drew a deep breath. "You do not have permission."

"I'll be back before you know I'm gone." Gibbs also took a deep breath. "Alright, we have a good two hours. Let's see if we can turn up any other leads."

Abby had taken over kitchen duty when Gibbs and DiNozzo had shooed Jackson off to their room with his grandchildren. Vance had approved her absence at the office and she had assured Tony and Jethro that she would nap later. Picking up her cell, she made a quick call.

"McGee. I want everything on Lesten you can find right down to his shoe size." Tony stated.

"Will do."

"Ducky, we need to go over the info with a fine-tooth comb. I want to know what Gibbs and McGee are walking in to." The elderly man nodded.

"Alright, everyone," Abby said in a perky voice. "Time to wash up. Breakfast is about to be served."

"Abby, we don't..."

"Want to go into the op with an empty stomach." Abby finished. "Hop to it. Chop. Chop. Don't make me get rough."

The Taskforce members laughed except the NCIS members. McGee was the first to rise. "You don't want to upset Abby."

By the time the men had moved out to the backyard to where the tables awaited them, the edge of the horizon was just lightening. Torches were spaced along the area giving additional light. The nuns had arrived with hot rolls, breakfast casseroles, eggs, potatoes, pancakes, ham, bacon and sausage. Ice-cold pitchers of orange and apple juice were available. Hot tea and coffee were set up in big carafes.

The conversation was not as free-spirited as the night before. The nuns prayers joined with their own. The Taskforce knew this was their chance to save Emanuele and find justice for Lyle. Kyle Canmore rose after eating and went to kneel by Tony and Gibbs. "I'm going to take off. I plan to be in the lead car."

"Kyle..."

"Look, being part of this has been incredible. But, Tony, I need to be there. I'm the only one of the liaisons with jurisdiction. I know Fornell plans to be frontline, too. We'll get him and we'll save Emanuele. Plus, I'll keep watch over these two, they're only feds..." he joked.

"Debriefing here, when it's over." Tony forced a smile.

"Wouldn't miss it."

The members of the Taskforce who wouldn't be in on the take-down unanimously decided to see it through around the table. They would finish checking matches in the event they were wrong. As the sun rose, McGee put his phone on speaker and dialed the vet's number.

"Dr. Lesten? It Agent McGee, NCIS."

"Of course. Jethro's dad. Is everything okay?"

"He's limping a bit. I wondered if I could bring him by the office before work."

"I'd be happy, too, but the office is closed for the next two days."

"Closed?"

"Yes. We're having an open adoption on Thursday evening. My father always provided the whole practice a through cleaning. Touch up paint, all of that."

"So you'll be there at the office?"

"Oh, no. It was always dad and Murphy who did all the preparations." Lesten laughed. "They told me that I was always in the way."

Tony grabbed the list of dates and shoved them at McGee. "Do you do these adoption events often? I don't really remember any."

"Oh, yes. Nearly every two months." McGee watched Tony pick up his phone.

"Do you always close the office?"

"Oh, yes. Dad insisted on it. Do you want to bring Jethro by the house? I could check him here." Dr. Lesten sounded uncertain. "There's someone at my door. Could you hold on?'

"Dr. Lesten. Agent Fornell of the FBI is at your door. We need you to come in for an interview."

"What's this about?"

"We'll talk more when you arrive."

"McGee, how many people work for Dr. Lesten?"

"Just one. Murphy Thomas Fletcher."

"I want everything you've got on him and Lesten since the day they were born.."

"On it, boss."

"Dorney, we need a warrant for the practice, Dr. Lesten's home and Fletcher's home. Any storage units, etc."

"On it."

"Here." Dunston handed a list of dates to Gibbs. "These are the adoption dates." Gibbs felt his blood run cold. Each adoption date coincided with the day a boy was found.

"Boss. Working at the vet's office is the only job he's ever held."

"Keep digging."

"A private home... This is highly irregular."

"Dr. Lesten."

"Agent McGee."

"I would like to know why I've been brought in for questioning."

"Dr. Lesten, I'm Agent DiNozzo, one of Agent Zuma's parents. We are investigating the death of Lyle Lowell. You mentioned that you knew he would be home for his sister's birthday when Agents McGee and DiNozzo stopped by the other day."

"That's right."

"Please have a seat. Coffee?"

"Thank-you." Dr. Lesten shrugged. "I don't know how I can help."

"Just a few questions." Tony smiled. "You bought tickets for the "Celebration of the Seasons in Charity the past few years. Are you a big fan?"

"No. I'm more a classic rock guy. My father was the fan."

"But you still bought tickets?"

"Yes. My father was a fan. He and Murphy used to attend every concert in the area."

"Murphy?"

"He's a huge fan. My father used to say it was such a shame."

"A shame?"

"Yes. Murphy was a prodigy when he was young. Offered a scholarship to a music school in New York. My dad said all his parents could do was brag about how their son was going to be rich and famous. That was before the accident, though..."

"Accident?"

"His dad was drinking. Hit another car after picking Murphy up from choir practice. His dad was okay, but it crushed Murphy's vocal box. Ruined his future. His voice was destroyed. His folks never let him forget it. He was useless in their eyes from then on. His dad started hitting the bottle worse; died just before Murphy graduated high school."

"Do you know what part he sang?"

"Soprano. Dad said he had the voice of an angel."

"Ducky?"

"It would explain his obsession with sopranos."

"What are you talking about?" Dt. Lesten asked.

"He would be able to befriend them over pets and music. Lull them into a sense of false security. Good call, McGee."

"Murphy would never hurt anyone." Dr. Lesten protested.

"Does he assist in surgery?"

"What?"

"Does he assist you in operating on animals?"

"He sometimes puts in the IVs."

"IV in the thigh." Tony slammed his fist on the table. "He put the IV in the thigh because that's how he learned."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dr. Lesten, over the last couple of years; nineteen young boys have been kidnapped. The dates of the abductions correspond to your open houses."

"That doesn't mean Murphy is harming them."

"This boy disappeared yesterday afternoon." Tony held up a picture of Emanuele. "If we don't find him now. Tomorrow he'll be left on the steps of a church. Multilated."

"Mutilated?"

"He's removing their vocal chords."

"Oh, God." Dr. Lesten paled. "Vocal reductions. My... my... my father. He taught him to do vocal reductions."

"I should have realized."

"Ducky?"

"The incision and the removal of the vocal chords. He is performing vocal reductions on them."

"Where is he now?

"What?"

"Where is Murphy, Dr. Lesten?"

"I don't know."

"Where does he live?"

"My father gave him a room above the sanctuary in return for taking care of the rescue animals and patients at night."

"Is he there now?"

"I don't know." Dr. Lesten was appalled. He had grown up around Murphy.

"What does he do when you close the practice?"

"Makes sure that things are clean and tidy. Washes down the surgery."

"And you never stop by?"

"No. I told you. It was my father and his ritual."

"McGee, saddle up."

"On it, Boss."

"Be careful. Watch each other's six."

Gibbs nodded at Tony. "Let's move."

"Dr. Lesten. Dr. Lesten." McGee stepped from the car and called out. "Oh, thank heavens. It's Jethro. Someone hit him. I need to see Dr. Lesten." Murphy stuck his head out of the vet's office.

Murphy shook his head. He made a shooing motion in McGee's directions. "Can you get Dr. Lesten? I don't know whether I should move him."

Murphy shook his head again.

"Can you give me a hand?"

Murphy shook his head.

McGee saw Gibbs standing to the left of the building. Seeing indecision in Murphy's eyes, McGee upped the ante. "Please, Murphy. I can't lose him."

Murphy took two steps from the building towards McGee's car. "NCIS. Down on your knees now."

Murphy turned in Gibbs' direction a look of betrayal in his eyes.

"Get down. Now."

"Murphy, we don't want to hurt you. Get down, please" McGee begged.

"Where's Emanuele, Murphy?" Gibbs asked. Murphy glanced towards the surgery.

"No..." Murphy's voice was gravelly and harsh. "No."

"Murphy, where is he? You have to let him go."

"No..." Murphy gritted out.

"You can't keep hurting the boys, Murphy"

"Not hurt." Murphy shook his head. "Save them."

"You are taking away their voices."

"Saving. Saving." Murphy protested.

"Murphy, on your knees, now. You're surrounded." At the signal, police cars flipped sirens and moved into sight. Fornell's agents emerged from the other side of the building.

Gibbs demanded. "Step away from the door and get down on your knees."

"No!" Murphy forced a scream and he turned and made for the door. Several shots rang out. Murphy crumpled to the ground. Gibbs was first to the body. He felt for a pulse and shook his head. Motioning to McGee, they entered the building in a typical search pattern.

"Clear." The two agents moved as quickly as possible.

"Clear"

"Boss. I've got him." McGee called from the operating room door. The two men entered. Emanuele was laid on the table covered with an IV drip. To both men's relief there was no incision on his throat.

"Canmore, we have secured Emanuele. He is medicated but appears unharmed. Send in the ambulance. Someone, go pick up his parents. Meet us at the hospital."

"Search this place top to bottom."

The Taskforce sat around the tables in the backyard later that evening. Large bowls of side dishes,along with large steak and seafood platters sat decimated. The Taskforce was joined once more by the NCIS crew, Vance and Balboa.

"I still don't understand." Smith said.

"It is apparent that in Mr. Fletcher's mind he was preserving the boys' voices, and their futures. By removing their vocal cords, and placing them in jars of formaldehyde he was literally preserving them. His parents had lost all use for him when he lost his voice. It was his belief he could prevent that from happening to the other boys."

"What happens now?" Masters asked.

"Doctors say Emanuele can go home tomorrow. The Lowells are planning Lyle's funeral." McGee said.

"We go back on paternity leave." Tony smiled at Jethro.

"I'm back on medical leave." Ned said a little sadly.

SecNav pushed his plate back. "Actually, I would like to talk to Agent DiNozzo about an email he sent earlier."

Tony looked at Hawkins in confusion.

"I noticed after the call that the suspect had been captured you sent an email containing all the information on the victims to someone not on the secure network. I would like an explanation."

Tony imitated a deer caught in the headlights, as conversation died down. Leon frowned. "I authorized the email."

"To the press?" SecNav asked.

"Of course not." Gibbs spoke up.

"Then I believe an explanation is in order."

"It was sent to a social worker who is part of the AZ3G network." Tony explained.

"AZ3G?"

"I've heard of them," Ed spoke up. "They provided scholarships to the children of one of my officers who was killed in the line of duty. They also cleared the mortgage on the family home and the loan on the car."

"One of families in my church was in a car accident. Both parents were critical. Their children were injured. We were raising money to help with their medical expenses and therapy. AZ3G paid the medical, their bills for a year and gave them a stipend to live on until they can get back on their feet." Bart added.

"What does this mean for the boys? The referral to the social worker?" Hawkins asked.

"Their parents will be reimbursed for what they have already spent and if they have financial difficulties, they will be cleared. The boys and any siblings will also receive a full scholarship and stipends to see them through. There is research going on into the field and the boys will have medical care with experts in the field."

"You sanctioned this, Director Vance?"

"I did. I've seen firsthand what AZ3G can do. My secretary was a recipient. She has a disabled daughter and the foundation paid off her home, provided a handicap equipped car and arranged therapy and medical care. It's made a huge difference in Helen's life."

"How long have you been running the foundation, Agent DiNozzo?" SecNav looked from DiNozzo to Gibbs as they exchanged looks.

"I never said I was running it."

"You never said you weren't."

Taking a deep breath, Tony considered his options. Tell the truth or lie to his boss's boss's boss. There was no real choice. "I don't run AZ3G, at least not alone. It started shortly after I was shot. There was a boy who needed extensive medical. His parents were killed in the car accident that injured him. We had the means, so we helped."

"AZ3G?"

Tony pointed to the pup sleeping on the patio sofa and then to Jackson, Jethro and himself. "Agent Zuma and the Three Gibbs. We would appreciate it if you would keep it quiet."

Jethro gave each member of the Taskforce a glare, as if daring them to refuse his husband's request.

Each member gave a nod to Tony. They genuinely liked the man and were awed at his simple explanation. This was a good man, a good family.

"Now that you do know. If you hear of anyone in need, please let one of us know. We'll see if AZ3G can help."

Gradually, the Taskforce began to depart, looking forward to being home with their families. The four youngest members lined up with the help of Grandpa, Daddy, Uncle Ned and Uncle McGee to say thank-you for all the cuddles and kisses, the walks and ear scratches. They were in turn thanked for their support. To the Gibbs' families surprise, the thank-yous were accompanied with presents. Linnie and Chris received matching onesies with teddy bear angels. They also received cuddly angel bears that recited "A Child's Bedtime Prayer", by Henry Johnstone. Jethro and Zuma received new rawhide bones and a squeaky toy each.

"Wow..." Tony had trouble keeping his eyes dry as Ned handed him Linnie to cuddle. "Can you believe what they did?" He fingered the new pink and blue outfits. The fabric was so soft and perfect for snuggling.

The family began to settle wearily around the table. Jethro and Zuma had taken their rawhide bones and were content to lie by the table gnawing on them. "Tony, what's this?" McGee pulled a box and a very large gift bag from under the edge of the table.

"I don't know. Jethro?"

"Not mine. Dad?"

"Nope."

"Is there a tag or a card, McUncle?"

"There's a card." Tim lifted the card out leaving the gift in the bag. "It's for Jackson and the tag on the bag says Papa, Daddy, Linnie, Chris."

Jackson took the card with a frown. "You boys didn't have anything to do with this?" Everyone shook their heads and he pulled his glasses from his pocket before opening it. "Well, I'll be." Jackson looked up in shock. "Season tickets for the National's next year." He held them up and showed them off. "It's four seats behind home plate."

"Who are they from, dad?"

"It just says 'Thank-you,' there's no name."

"Tony," Tim went to hand him the big bag.

"Let Jethro," Tony rubbed Linnie's back. "My little angel is too comfortable to move." She cooed as if in agreement. Chris gave a bit of a disgruntled noise, but Uncle Ned found that spot which made him go limp with his own coo.

Jethro took the heavy bag and moved to sit closer to Tony. He pulled out the gift realizing it was actually two gifts tied together with ribbon. Opening the paper to the first he revealed what appeared to be a wooden book. Opening the second, he found it was nearly identical. The fronts were carved with watercolor highlighting scenes for a little girl and a little boy.

"What is it?" Tony peered closer.

"It fastens here." Jethro flipped the hidden clasp. It opened to reveal several wooden drawers.

"An advent calendar?"

"It's a baby's first year," Ned spoke up. "One of my nieces received one. You put mementos from the baby's first year into the drawers. There should be a place for a copy of the birth certificate on the flap."

"There is." Jethro held it, so Tony could see it better.

"They're fantastic. Look, Linnie. Someone got you a place to keep your keepsakes." Linnie was suitably unimpressed. She was listening to Papa's heartbeat.

"Is there a name?"

"No." Jethro picked up the box next. This was tagged for Linnie and Chris, together. He untied the ribbon holding the box together and lifted the tissue paper. They started to laugh. Inside was a twin carrier in navy blue. One side was labeled Agent Linnie, the other Agent Chris. "Fornell!" Jethro groaned.

"Look, Linnie. Uncle Tobias got us a new carrier. One that both you and Chris can wear at the same time."

Chris bobbed his head and grizzled. That was Papa's voice. He wanted Papa. Uncle Ned was nice and it was Linnie's turn, but he wanted his Papa and he was going to let them know it

"No time like the present," Jethro lifted the carrier out and rose to go to Tony. He carefully put the carrier on the table and lifted Linnie so Tony could slip into the straps.

This was not fair and Linnie let Daddy know it. Chris had been hogging Papa the last few days. It was her turn to listen to Papa's heartbeat. She gave a whiffle of satisfaction as she felt herself being moved closer to Papa again. She stiffened. What was Daddy doing? She felt something slipping around her. It was cozy; nice and soft and there was Papa's heartbeat. She cuddled back in. It felt like only a moment later that she felt pressure along her side. There was another heartbeat. Chris! He was horning in on her time with Papa. Totally unacceptable.

"We have to thank Uncle Tobias," Tony whispered. "Now, I can hold both my angels at one time." He wrapped his arms around them and leaned forward so Jethro could hook it. He leaned back into his recliner and sighed in happiness. Both Linnie and Chris could feel Papa's contentment. It also felt like the before time, when they slept cuddled together. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all, Linnie thought. Next to her, Chris grunted his agreement. He leaned his head towards his sister and she tilted her head so that they touched. Okay, Uncle Tobias could have a thank-you kiss, she decided.


End file.
